Endsville High
by Creepella
Summary: accidents lead to the destruction of five diff schools and the students in these schools are transferred to other schools willing to take them, one of these is Endsville High and in its halls a new adventure awaits cartoon clash
1. Queen of the School

**_A/N: I'm BACK! Hello anyone that actually reads this story. I took it off because i wasn't happy with what i had on before so i got it fixed! hooray! I changed little things... you won't have to reread the whole thing except if you haven't read it ever but then that's beside the point. You would notice the changes for those of you that have read this when you read the chapters you haven't read... ok _**

**_DISCLAIMER: This story has many different cartoons and characters which is why it is a CARTOON CLASH it's not a story about just Powerpuffs it is a story about students in the school. Many things happen at once in this thing and you have to keep up... anyway the real disclaimer NONE OF THE CHARACTERS USED BELONG TO ME! but the story does :P_**

**_WARNINGS: this story shall contain SLASH which is male-on-male action, YURI which is femal-on-female action, HET which is just plain ol' sex between a male and a female, LANGUAGE (cussing and all that jazz), VIOLENCE, SELF-MUTILATION, SUICIDE, MASTER-SLAVE, NON-CON, BDSM, XENO (that's sex with aliens!) , MULTI-PARTNERS, ANAL, ORAL... basically it might have a touch of everything so if thou art squeamish for anything mentioned... BE GONE! and if thou art not of age... BE GONE AS WELL!_**

**_CATOONS IN STORY: this story contains Powerpuff Girls, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Ed Edd n Eddy, KND, Jimmy Neutron, Dexter's Lab, Fairly Odd Parents, Hey Arnold, Invader Zim, Johnny Bravo, Time Squad... and i think these are all the important ones_**

**_FINALLY WITHOUT FURTHER ADO... ENJOY! _**

**Chapter 1: Endsville High**

Mandy walked down the hallway looking at her school. Yes, her school. She had made it this way. Without her there would be no order, no discipline, and no respect. She had refined them all. And they loved her for it. Not that she needed love. Quite the contrary, Mandy has lived her life fine without love and she wasn't about to start needing it now just because she had experienced it. Only one person didn't love her for it though. Only one person sought to destroy her joy… joy?? NAH!! It can't be called that… only one person sought to usurp her power (much better) and that person was Mindy. That orange haired popular idiot didn't appreciate the fact that Mandy was president and she wasn't.

Mandy rolled her eyes, _'The girl needs to chill_.' She turned a corner and walked down another hallway where she saw Tootie standing by her locker. Tootie smiled at her, Mandy looked at her for a second and then nodded. Mandy never smiled.

Tootie walked over to her. Mandy's frown deepened, _'Damn, I should have walked away when I had the chance.' _

Now don't get her wrong, it's not that she didn't like Tootie or anything it's just that… she wasn't in the mood for any form of conversation. Especially now when she was making rounds. Besides Tootie's conversations were always so boring and stupid, and most of the time they were on gossip about her! Man, did Mandy loath the popularity that came with being president of both the senior class and the student council.

"Have you seen any of the new students?" asked Tootie.

Mandy stared at her not quite understanding what she was saying. "What new students?" she finally asked.

Tootie cocked her eyebrow utterly surprised that the senior class president didn't know about the new students entering their year. Weren't president's supposed to know that?

"The one's that just came in," she replied.

Mandy rolled her eyes then scowled. What type of messed up answer was that! Of course they were the ones that just came in! I mean, she hadn't bloody met them yet!! Hell, she hadn't even heard about them till now!

Tootie seemed to understand what her look meant and she expatiated, "I meant they just came in from other schools. They're all transfers. Apparently each one of them had some disaster occur at their school so now they're here."

Mandy nodded as she listened to Tootie. Then something Tootie said stuck out at her, "Each **one **of them and _their _schools??"

"Yeah; we got kids from at least five different high schools I hear," explained Tootie.

Mandy blinked. FIVE!! Their school was already highly populated as it was! How in the world were they going to be able to take in transfers from five different high schools??

Mandy frowned again. She didn't like this. New students meant socializing. Socializing she didn't do. This was one more reason why Mandy wanted to resign from her position. Yes, you heard right, she wanted to resign.

It was fun ruling the school and all, but she didn't like people talking to her like they knew her. She didn't like having to help everyone out because she wanted to be a good pres. And she especially didn't like having to save all those weaklings from bullies and idiots like Sperg and his goons. She brought them in line but she hated being charitable. This had to end. She just hadn't ended it yet because she'd rather **die** than let Mindy become president.

She had been spending quite a while checking out potentials based on people brave enough to continually talk to her. She was greatly disappointed that these people though seemingly brave were pushovers on most aspects. The only candidate she had considered worthy was Zim. But Zim had a dominatrix problem, plus a blind human being could tell he was an alien. She didn't want an alien as class president; that would be rather dumb.

Dib was another possibility but Dib was obsessed with Zim, and Zim would not like something coming between Dib's focus and him. Zim would never say it, but Mandy (and about the whole senior class), suspected that Zim was crushing on Dib seriously and _loved_ the attention though he feigned annoyance. Dib, they thought, might not actually like Zim that way, as he has let a couple of things distract him from Zim before, but then they weren't really sure on that topic.

Mandy shook her head free from the thoughts. She needed to focus. "Have you seen them?" she asked gathering her thoughts.

"No Mandy, I haven't. That's why I asked you. I wondered what they were like and what schools they came from," replied Tootie while adjusting her glasses.

"Well I doubt they can be any weirder than what we already got," she grumbled under her breath. Something occurred to her, "Who told you about the newbies?"

"I heard it from Eddy. He said he heard a teacher talking about it in class. Well more like complaining about it," answered Tootie with a wry smile.

Mandy understood what the smile meant and nodded. Who wouldn't complain about new students? They were already pushing it as it was. Secret students… Mmmm. Pretty suspicious or just damn weird. Where were these newbies anyway?

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE ... it would make me soooooo very happy!  
**_


	2. First Day Scuffle

**_WOOHOO i'm on a roll! Next chappie_**

**_Disclaimer see chap one: no profit, not mine yada yada yada... _  
**

**Chapter 2**

A girl in the pink skirt and red bow picked up her tray and headed towards her sisters. She wasn't sure she liked this new school. It seemed so sketchy. Everyone seemed to have a secret, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was just a feeling. She dropped her tray and sat down opposite her sisters who were dressed in blue and green respectively. She smiled at them.

"What are you so happy about?" attacked the girl wearing the green tank top and black jacket. She was the least happy about their sudden school change and she was exhibiting that feeling in her mood.

"Nothing," replied the pink girl quickly wiping the smile from her face and stabbing her salad.

"Don't mind her Blossom. You know Buttercup's just mad because we had to come to this school. She'll get over it," said the girl with the blond pigtails and blue summer dress with a white half sweater while she dipped a fry in some ketchup.

"I know Bubbles, thanks," smiled Blossom.

"Whatever," huffed Buttercup.

As they ate, something shattered across the room. All three girls turned towards the source of the sound.

A blonde girl appeared to be manhandling some big guy. She was twisting his arm in a very weird way. It looked extremely painful, and from the look on the boy's face they could tell it was. He seemed to be trying to hold on, almost like he didn't want to give in even though it seemed like at any moment his arm was going to pop.

"Hey, we need to stop her!" said Blossom to her sisters getting up from her seat.

"Why?" asked Buttercup.

"Because we're the Powerpuff Girls and we have to help those in need!" glared Blossom angrily. She hated it when Buttercup acted like she didn't know what they were supposed to do. And she was damn tired of her attitude.

"Oh… right, I forgot," replied Buttercup sarcastically.

Blossom rolled her eyes and turned towards the commotion. They made their way over quickly to the blonde girl and the cowering boy.

He was sweating bullets.

"Let him go. Bullying is wrong," said Blossom firmly to the girl.

Slowly the girl turned and looked at her. "Excuse me?" she said in the most monotone and driest of voices. She didn't seem amused, annoyed, in fact it was almost like she felt no emotion from the look in her eyes. She exhibited a complete and total lack of interest.

"Mandy's no bully," said a boy in glasses and dressed in predominantly black.

"Well, it looks like she is," retorted Blossom breaking her gaze from the blonde to focus on the boy with glasses.

"Just let him go. He looks like he's in pain," said Bubbles to the blonde girl while Blossom directed her focus to the boy with the glasses. Bubbles hated seeing people suffer.

"And he will continue to be in pain till he apologizes for what he did to Billy," replied the blonde girl Blossom assumed was Mandy.

"Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way," scowled Buttercup cracking her knuckles. "One last time, let the guy go!"

Mandy replied by tightening her hold on the boy. He yelped in pain. A crowd had gradually formed around them.

"What do you say Sperg? Do you think I should let you go? You know the magic words…" said Mandy in that same monotone to the boy she was manhandling.

Sperg gritted his teeth and swallowed. He panted. His arm hurt like hell. How could a girl like this be so strong? Another twist of his arm…

"That's it!" growled Buttercup swinging her arm in the air ready to throw a right hook but she was stopped when the boy suddenly yelled, "I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry! I won't do it again I promise!"

"Good boy," said Mandy. She released his arm and dusted her hands. She looked down at him for another second, turned, and said, "Clean up this mess would you?" she commanded more than asked while pointing at the broken cup. Then she left the cafeteria.

The Powerpuff girls turned and watched her leave. Sperg held his arm tenderly while scowling at a boy in a red baseball cap. The boy looked around and quickly ran after Mandy. A black boy with glasses that was standing next to him quickly followed.

Blossom turned, "Why didn't anyone do anything?" she asked no one in particular.

"Because Mandy is the senior class president and the student council president," replied the Goth boy in glasses. "She does whatever she wants."

"How can she be president when she's so mean?" asked Bubbles. "I would never have voted for her."

"Mandy isn't mean!" he frowned at her like she had just spoken blasphemy. "She's our savior."

Buttercup huffed, "Savior my ass! She's a bloody bully and should be treated like any other bully."

The boy scowled darkly. "Take that back!" he growled.

"No way! I call 'em how I see 'em," retorted Buttercup.

The boy looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel. Buttercup didn't understand what he was so pissed about but she didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"You better quit looking at me like that or you'll regret it," warned Buttercup.

"Really? What are you going to do about it then?" he smirked. "Make me wear green? Or maybe you'll ask your sister's for help and then go tell a teacher?"

He was egging her on. She hated that. Buttercup's temper short circuited. She punched him and sent him flying through the walls.

"BUTTERCUP!" yelled Blossom glaring at her. "How could you do that? We're new here; you can't go punching people through buildings!"

Buttercup shrugged. "Well, he asked for it. Besides it wasn't a completely bad thing; now he knows not to mess with me," she said calmly.

Unexpectedly a long black tentacle wrapped itself around Buttercup and pulled her outside through the hole created by the momentum from her punch. Bubbles screamed. What the hell was that?

The tentacle slammed Buttercup to the ground. She gritted her teeth and twisted her way out of it. She floated in the air as she growled down at the source of the tentacle. Below her stood the Goth boy and from his back emanated about ten tentacles each of them snaking this way and that. They looked liked they had minds of their own. His eyes glowed an unearthly green and his nails had grown and sharpened into claws. He was growling at her, revealing his sharp teeth.

Shocked could not describe how Buttercup felt at that moment. How was she supposed to know that the guy was some type of monster?

The tentacles flew at her. She dodged a couple, zapped some of them with her laser vision but they were coming at her too fast. Soon she was wrapped in their grip again and the boy was smiling at her in a very deadly way.

"Now you would know not to mess with Mandy," he snarled

* * *

Mandy was walking down the hallway when a shadow grew from the ground. It took the shape of the Grim Reaper.

Mandy scowled, "What is it Grim?"

"A fight Mandy," he answered. "Nergal Jr. lost his temper and he's about to hurt one of those girls from earlier."

Mandy's scowl grew. "Give me the scythe Grim," she demanded holding her hand out. Grim gave it to her.

"Not in my school," she grumbled as she headed towards the cafeteria for the second time that day.

* * *

Buttercup screamed as 1000 volts of electricity coursed trough her body. She gritted her teeth. This kid was obviously powerful and why in the world weren't her sisters helping her?

Blossom looked on in shock. She knew she had to do something but was still paralyzed from the realization that she and her sisters weren't the only ones with special abilities.

_'How many more are there?'_ she thought glancing around slightly_. 'What would they do to me if I tried to help her?'_

The doors burst open and the Mandy girl, who this whole fight was over, marched in (actually more like 'marched out' considering they were no longer in the building). She seemed to be extremely ticked about something and this time she carried with her a…

"Is that a scythe?!" thought Blossom out loud in alarm.

"Oh no!" mumbled Bubbles under her breath.

Mandy went up to Junior and pointed the scythe at him purposefully. "Drop the girl Junior," she commanded, "Or else…"

Junior looked at her. "But Mandy she was saying bad stuff about you," he tried to explain.

The sky got darker as clouds moved in and the rumble of thunder could be heard. "I don't care, now **drop her**!" she spoke her tone dropping in emphasis on her last two words.

Junior looked mad, then sad, finally he released his hold on Buttercup and she fell to the ground with a loud thud. She tried getting up. Man, her muscles hurt but she wasn't about to look like a total weakling.

Mandy relaxed her grip on the scythe and the day slowly returned to normal, the clouds quickly disappearing to nothing exposing the bright blue of the sky again. She snapped her fingers and Grim appeared next to her. She gave him the scythe and walked towards Junior. She scowled darkly and pointed at him. She was furious.

"You should know better," she accused him.

"Mandy, I'm sorry, I got mad," he apologized looking at his shoes as his tentacles disappeared into his body. "You know I can't stand it when people say stuff about you. It just isn't right after all you've done." He looked up at her, his face pleading with her to understand.

Mandy's face relaxed. She wasn't smiling but she wasn't scowling either. Her face just seemed normal stuck in a perpetual disinterested glare.

"Look Junior, how many times do I have to say this," she sighed. "If I don't get mad about it, then you can't get mad about it. It's my problem."

"I know but…" he began.

"No buts, that's the last time Junior," she cut in. "This is the last time I let you off easy. Next time you're going to get a suspension for sure because I'll take it to the head, got it?"

"Got it," he replied.

"Good," Mandy turned and walked away. Grim walked (floated) beside her as they disappeared from sight. Over her shoulder they heard her yell, "Lunch's over people, back to class."

Junior looked at Buttercup, who was standing and staring at him like he was a freak, then left.

Buttercup coked her eyebrow. She couldn't believe a single thing she just saw. Not one. Who was Mandy? And why did they all listen to her like that? Why did that kid want to protect her so much?

She walked over to her sisters. Scowling at the questions in her mind and the beating she had just received. She never got her ass kicked that easily, it just never happens.

"We need to ask around and find out who this Mandy is," said Blossom all of a sudden.

Buttercup looked at her weird, _'She just voiced my thoughts… Man, I hate it when we're all in sync.'_

"Yeah, I agree," chimed in Bubbles.

Buttercup simply nodded.

They began to walk back into school when someone said, "I can tell you."

"What?" All three girls turned.

The boy in the red baseball cap with the big nose that 'Sperg' had been staring at was standing behind them. Next to him was the black boy with the glasses that had run out with him.

The big nosed boy smiled a little, "I can tell you what you need to know about Mandy," he repeated.

"You can?" asked Blossom. She looked at her sisters. They looked just as surprised as she was. She focused back on the boy cocking her eyebrow to show distrust. "Why would you," she pointed at him. "Tell us?" she pointed at herself and her sisters.

"I would because next to Grim I know all there is to know about Mandy and I'll tell you because I like to talk. Besides all you newbies need to know anyway. It'll save you from trouble." He walked up to them and held out his hand, smiling even wider now.

"I'm Billy by the way and this," he pointed at the black boy, "is Irwin."


	3. Mandy

**_Ok so this is a majorly boring chapter as i've been told because it's all talk and explanations and weird stuff but you should still read it (like i would ever tell you not to)_**

**_Disclaimer: see chapter one same applies not mine no profit blah blah_**

**_Warnings: none in this chappie language but no excessive cussing or weird stuff like that_**

**_ok on with the story _  
**

**Chapter 3**

The bell rang indicating that the school day was over. The doors burst open as students bolted out like they had never experienced such freedom. Three girls in green, pink, and blue respectively floated out and stood by the flag pole.

"Thank goodness, we're out of that dump! Man, I can't believe we go to school here now," exclaimed Buttercup stretching and cracking her back.

"Oh come on Buttercup, you know it wasn't that bad," said Bubbles giggling and playfully slapping Buttercup on her back.

Buttercup cocked her eyebrow at Bubbles and smiled. Bubbles knew her too well. Over the years she and her blue sister had gotten pretty close doing most stuff together. This was because though Bubbles was sweet, she wasn't as high and mighty as Blossom and she tended to go with the flow. Simply put, Bubbles liked to have fun, and most of the time whatever Buttercup did _was_ fun even though it was sometimes wrong.

Blossom stepped in between her sisters, effectively ending their banter. "Have you seen Billy?" she asked. "He was supposed to meet us out here."

"No Blossom, I haven't seen him yet," answered Bubbles glancing over the crowd of students still spilling out of the open school doors.

Buttercup humphed, "Maybe he's not going to show up," she paused. "Or maybe he's just late," she added making it sound like a completely novel idea. "You know not everyone can be as perfect as you Blos."

"Ugh spare me BC, not now." Blossom rolled her eyes. She knew she was very demanding but she hated it when Buttercup saw it fit to remind her of it every bloody day.

"HI!" They spun around at the ingratiating loud voice.

Billy stood behind them grinning like a maniac. Next to him were Irwin and, funny enough, the Goth kid called Junior.

Irwin looked almost as happy as Billy while Junior just looked at his feet. His face was pretty impassive. The girls couldn't tell what he was thinking about being in their presence right then. A weird silence fell among them as they regarded each other.

"I guess you've already met my cousin, Nergal Jr.," said Billy breaking the silence. He pointed at Junior.

The Goth boy looked up then, and focused on Buttercup.

Buttercup faltered for a second then she smiled. She knew they had just gotten off on the wrong foot and she wanted to fix that. Something told her she might get to like him, so why not start mending the bridge now.

"You're pretty powerful," she stated. "Not many people can take me," She paused as silence continued to reign.

Feeling slightly awkward she decided to switch gears. "I'm Buttercup by the way and these are my sisters, Blossom and Bubbles," indicating each one of them as she mentioned their names. "Where did you get your super powers from?"

Nergal Jr. stared at Buttercup. He didn't know what to make of her. He had already figured that 1) She was definitely one of the new students, 2) She had super powers and probably so did her sisters, 3) She got mad very easily, 4) She was pretty strong (she didn't even have a single bruise or cut from their earlier scuffle), and 5) She could probably beat him if given the chance, he had been getting tired before Mandy had interrupted while she had seemed to still have fight in her even after all that electricity in her system.

Junior wasn't sure just yet if he wanted to be her friend though but he knew he didn't want to be her enemy. He decided he didn't want to mess with her, so he did the friendly thing; he answered her question.

"I was born with them," he stated simply. His voiced was raspy and had a slight high pitch. This is how he always sounded except when he was speaking with a lot of emotion as he had been earlier.

"How come?" prodded Buttercup, happy to finally get some form of a reaction from him. She dug his voice. He was really gothic and she thought it was cool.

"My father is the creature that lives in the center of the earth. I am a hybrid of him and Billy's Aunt. Therefore, I possess his abilities to shape shift and other things while I retain a human look most of the time," he explained.

Blossom was fascinated. '_Wow! A living being from the center of the earth! I thought those stories were lies!'_

Bubbles soon voiced her thoughts, "Wow! I thought those stories were all lies and made up stuff!"

Junior smiled. Everyone thought those stories were lies. "Well if the boogie man is real… then why can't the man in the center of the earth, or the man on the moon, be real?" he asked simply by way of explanation.

"Good point," agreed Buttercup. She liked this guy. He seemed definitely cool.

Billy finally spoke up, "So do you wanna know about Mandy or what?" He sounded impatient.

Irwin smiled shyly. "Billy has little to no patience. He's full of too much energy," he explained.

All three girls smiled. They didn't mind his interruption, they wanted the information.

Blossom spoke, "That's ok. We don't mind; we're all ears."

Billy looked at them like they had said something completely stupid. Then he shrugged and began his tale as he walked away from the school grounds knowing that they would all follow him.

"Mandy and I have been friends since we were like…" he paused genuinely thinking, a frown on his brow. _'How old were we again?'_

"Eight," supplied Junior.

"Yeah eight," Billy quickly agreed then he frowned again. "No longer than that. We were about eight when we met Grim but I knew Mandy before that." He thought again trying to recall how old they were when he shrugged giving up. "Since forever," he said simply, satisfied with that.

"How did you meet the Grim reaper?" asked Buttercup genuinely curious as to how such a great power was at the obvious beck and call of Mandy.

Billy sniggered at the memory. "I had a pet hamster named Mr. Snuggles. He was really old. Grim came to reap his soul but Mandy won't let him cause I still loved him. So she made a deal with Grim. She said they would play a game. If Mandy won, we got to keep Mr. Snuggles, and if Grim won he got to have Mr. Snuggles plus me as an extra bonus. I added myself by the way."

Billy shook his head at his past stupidity. Not saying that he wasn't stupid now, but he was less prone to such idiotic whims. He had also developed the common sense to know what he wanted and not to eat socks.

"Well, Grim stupidly increased the wager believing that he would not lose. He said if Mandy won he would be our best friend forever as well as us keeping Mr. Snuggles."

Buttercup smiled at the thought of an eight year old Mandy outwitting the Grim reaper. "Obviously she won," drawled Buttercup.

"Obviously," said Junior agreeing.

"Whatever," said Billy effectively ending that conversation and reverting to his original one. "Mandy met Mindy when Mindy had first moved in. She had been doing the neighborly nice thing. But Mindy made Mandy mad that first day because Mindy won't shut up."

Billy smiled. He didn't shut up either but Mandy was patient with him. She knew she could make him pay later.

"Anyway, ever since then Mindy's been out to get Mandy. She always does stuff to put Mandy on the spot and tries to steal Mandy's friends. She says 'if I can't be Mandy's friend, then no one will.'"

"Yeah but I'm her friend too yo," interjected Irwin. "And I'm her boyfriend too," he grinned from ear to ear.

Buttercup grimaced. Somehow she didn't think Mandy would willingly go out with the black boy. Not because he didn't seem like a nice guy but just because of the reason that he seemed like a nice guy. Mandy looked like she would need a tough guy that she could break to do her bidding or at least someone very powerful.

Junior grunted, "In your dreams Irwin. You've been calling Mandy your girlfriend since third grade. Give it a rest she doesn't like you like that." He chuckled nastily, "Hell, she probably just doesn't like you at all."

Irwin scowled, _'Man I hate him'_ "She does so like me. And one day she **will **be my girlfriend, yo."

Billy laughed out at this and slapped Irwin hard on his back causing Irwin to topple forward. "No, Irwin. It would never happen. You're not Mandy's type. You'll probably be dead before a week into the relationship."

At that Junior, Billy and even Buttercup and Bubbles, who didn't know Mandy that well, began laughing their heads off.

Blossom scoffed. _'Do they really have to be so mean? Geez! Even my bloody sisters are laughing.' _Blossom shook her head.

"Could you please get back to your story?" asked Blossom politely, ruining their fun.

Billy nodded curtly, "Yeah, sure." He coughed to clear his throat. "So Mindy and Mandy have had this ongoing rivalry and as the years went by Mandy became more of a recluse. But not because of Mindy though; no one can ever affect Mandy unless she wants them to."

Billy frowned at even the thought of someone influencing Mandy. He shuddered. "She hung out with Grim a lot and did most of her stuff with him. She gradually pulled away from school and stuff not even giving Mindy the satisfaction of a retort every time Mindy tried to laugh her down.

"Mandy said that Mindy wasn't even worth it." Billy took a deep breath. He continued in a quieter voice, "I suffered it though. Mandy was my protection but she was never there. She would disappear after school and be gone till she felt like being seen. I think she always went to the underworld but I have no proof as she wouldn't tell me. I started to get bullied. I've always been bullied but even more so this time because this time, no one was afraid that Mandy would show up and avenge me. I didn't want to worry Mandy. She seemed more peaceful at the time, more human though she still never smiled."

Billy looked at them then, begging them with his eyes to understand that he cared for Mandy more than his life; cared for her more than his personal well being. He loved Mandy for all it was worth.

Bubbles smiled at him. Trying without words to comfort him and make him see that they understood.

He looked at the ground when he saw the care in Bubbles eyes. He had never seen such feeling from a partial stranger. Even Mandy didn't look at him with such understanding when he had tried to explain it to her. Her eyes had been expressionless.

Billy sat down feeling slight emotional pain at having to remember all this. They all sat next to him on the curb. Blossom gently put her hand on his shoulder, silently urging him to continue.

Billy heaved a sigh. He understood what she wanted and continued, "One day I was being roughed up by Sperg as usual, but unlike other days Sperg hadn't waited till after school. He had wanted to deal with me then. This meant that Mandy was in school. She saw what he was doing."

Billy paused again. "I have never seen such cold fury in her eyes before," he said. His eyes were staring into his past. "She was even madder that people were just there, watching not doing anything… including Mindy who was our eighth grade class president and therefore rep in student council. Mandy beat the stuffing out of Sperg and then she faced Mindy. Mindy said that she was only supposed to do stuff for the whole class and saving me wasn't to the class benefit… after all I was the class idiot.

"I thought Mandy was going to kill her then but she didn't do anything. She merely stared at Mindy and said, 'next year, I'll be president.' And… she was." Billy smiled sadly, "Everyone simply wanted a change and they didn't care who it was. Mandy became pres and Mindy became VP."

"Yeah, but Mandy didn't care though," interrupted Irwin, wanting to get his two cents in. "She only did it so she can have the authority to do stuff to Sperg if he messed with Billy. Because of that Mindy did whatever. It was almost like Mandy wasn't the president at all."

"Mindy tried to make Mandy look really bad from the inside," stated Junior with cold fury in his eyes. "She made all of Mandy's plans go wrong just because Mandy didn't care enough to work it out herself. But Mandy is smart. Close to midterms she figured it out. She realized that the school was considering taking her out of office because she was obviously… weak. Mandy then all of a sudden bucked up. We still don't know why. Mandy doesn't normally care enough to do that but she did. She started being one heck of a pres. She cleaned up the bullies making them too scared to even try and she began to do stuff for the class with Grim being her right hand man."

Billy laughed then. "Mindy was furious. Everyone began to love Mandy. She became like a demi-god to us. We worshipped her in a way because only she had freed us from all this pain. Even the upperclassmen respected her at the time. Soon the principal was even at her beck and call. If Mandy gives you any form of a punishment, you knew it came from the man. She could even punish them upper-class jerks before. Hehe, now we're the upper-class jerks."

Billy faced Blossom. "That's why we all protect her and love her like that. That's the story behind Mandy. She's been pres since but now she wants to leave. Just as our first semester as seniors is about to kick off, Mandy is done. She's just waiting for some strong willed person to come around and take her place."

"But why would she want to do that?" asked Bubbles thoroughly confused.

"Because she said she's done being gracious. She said she wants her life back and she's tired of serving this school with its infinite amount of problems," answered Junior sounding slightly bitter as he repeated Mandy's words to the Powerpuffs. "The thing you need to understand is that it's not in Mandy's nature to be this nice. She's done it for three years now and that's about her limit."

Blossom stayed silent for a bit. She was thinking. She knew she could be president but she wasn't sure why the school would even allow this type of change to happen.

"Em… how can the school let her do this?" asked Blossom.

"The school let's her do whatever she wants," said Billy wistfully.

Blossom frowned slightly then stood up, her mind having been made. Buttercup groaned, instantly recognizing the look on Blossom's face. '_Here it comes,'_ she thought inwardly.

"Guys, I am going to run for senior class president," stated Blossom.

They all gawked at her; all of them that is except Buttercup who had seen it coming. She got up and looked Blossom straight in the eye.

"You're new here Blos. How in the world are you going to get these people to vote you in as their class pres?"

Blossom smiled at her sister like she had just uttered gibberish. "By campaigning of course! I mean it can't hurt. I use my campaigns for people to get to know me. Besides, I hear that there are a lot of new students in our year. They don't know much anyway!"

By this time everyone else was standing. Buttercup was about to make another complaint as to _who_ exactly would be helping her on this campaign spiel, knowing full well it would be her and Bubbles, when she was interrupted.

"Great," said Mandy having suddenly appeared. "I'll resign tomorrow. Good luck with your campaign, come on Billy."

They all gaped at her back as she walked away, disappearing almost as quickly as she had appeared but this time with Billy in tow.

Buttercup suddenly called out, "Hey wait up!"

Mandy stopped and turned to face the green Powerpuff.

Buttercup stopped in front of her. "Hey I know we got off on the wrong foot today but…" she paused. "I think you're really cool, after hearing about you, and maybe we could be friends and you could tell me more about your school?"

Mandy stared at her. Her eyes just as non-committing as Junior's had been. Finally she spoke, "I'll think about it." Then she turned and walked away.

Buttercup smiled. Somehow she knew she had already made a friend in that blonde menace who was dressed in pink and black.

"Hey, Buttercup we gotta head home," yelled Bubbles, breaking her reverie.

Buttercup flew over to her sisters. Blossom was already lost in thought as to how she was going to go about campaigning to win over the senior class populace and Bubbles was already blabbing about who she had met or had just noticed.

Buttercup smiled inwardly as she thought of the Grim reaper's keeper. Yeap, Mandy was going to be one of her best friends. She could feel it.


	4. New Friends Old Foes

**_For some reason unknown to me i always feel inclined to say something at the start of each chapter even if it is of no consequence to the whole thing... whatever anyway for Zim lovers out there Dib is in this chapter even if he is only mentioned in passing but this is kind of a filler chapter so really not much happens here at all..._** _**Carnage is a name I just came up with as I was writing. If there really is a group called Carnage well… that's pure coincidence because I've never heard of them.**_

**_Disclaimer: see chap 1.2.3 not mine blah blah_**

**_Warnings: none _  
**

**Chapter 4**

Mandy shut her locker. Today was going to be one of those days. She could feel it in her bones. It was going to be one of those days when she would have to… ugh… socialize.

Some of the new kids didn't show up yesterday, but they were all definitely present today. Every single one of them definitely had to be here because their hallway was crowded!

_'Translation Home room meeting' _scowled Mandy. She really needed a break from all this. _'I wonder where that pink chic is.'_

"HEY MANDY how's it going?!" Mandy's frown darkened, _'Just when I thought maybe… just maybe I could avoid all this.'_ She turned around to face her best friend for more than a decade.

Billy stood smiling at her like she was the best thing in the world.

_'God, I just want to smack that fucking look off his face.'_

"Yes Billy?" she asked instead. Her monotone sounded even drier than normal.

Billy faltered a little. Mandy was always grouchy but she seemed more so today. Billy questioned the intelligence of his plan. His need to preserve his life was kicking in. Mandy's impatience was growing by the second and her face showed as much. He needed to say something… and fast.

"Oh… I… uh," he stuttered. "I just wanted to know if you were going to the concert tomorrow night."

Mandy cocked her brow, "Billy, I don't have any tickets. How in the world am I going to get into a concert without tickets?"

Billy's smile returned and it seemed to be 100 times brighter. "Well, this is your lucky day!" he announced like some cheesy television show host. Then, he flashed four tickets for the "Carnage" concert in her face

"I got Grim to help me get 'em. Now, you, Irwin, and I can go."

Mandy looked from the tickets to Billy's face and then back at the tickets. "You nitwit there're four tickets, you have an extra one."

Billy blinked and stared at the tickets like he had never seen them before. "Well, would you look at that? There are four tickets!" he exclaimed.

"No shit Sherlock," mumbled Mandy rolling her eyes. Man, Billy was dumb. It's a wonder how he made it this far.

"Oh yeah now I remember," Billy smacked his head. "My mom said I had to take Nergal Jr if I wanted to go see the concert so I got him a ticket as well."

"Carnage, sweet… Are you going to the concert Mandy?" asked Buttercup surprising the blonde. She had spotted the blonde girl as she was getting stuff from her locker and decided now was as good a time as any to talk to her.

Mandy huffed, "Apparently I am." She tucked her books and began to walk towards the senior class home room.

(A/N: I really don't know jack about the American high school system… soo I'm going to be B-essing a lot and molding the school system to suit my conniving mind! OH JOY).

Buttercup followed. Mandy wasn't going to loose her that easily. She **is** the most stubborn Powerpuff after all.

"Man I love them!" she gushed. "I think the lead singer, B-Deranged, is hot!" She was looking for common ground.

Mandy looked at her over her shoulder. _'Man can't this fucking green chic take a hint?'_

"Well, yeah, I guess. I don't really notice stuff like that," she answered noncomitantly.

Buttercup quirked her brow, "What, are you telling me you're a lesbian?" she tried to stop the smile from breaking loose.

Mandy stopped then and faced Buttercup. "No. I'm just saying I spend most of my time doing other stuff than worshipping fucking rock gods in stupid stage make-up."

Buttercup really smiled then, she couldn't help it. Mandy was bloody amusing in her sourly state of mind. "I think you are the only person that can say such an obviously malicious statement and make it sound like you were observing the weather."

Mandy would've smiled at that point, that is if she could. "What's your name again?" she asked instead.

"It's Buttercup; Buttercup Utonium." Buttercup stretched out her hand. "I was made to be the perfect little girl but I got the short end of the stick. My pink sis over there," Buttercup nudged her head to her right not caring that Blossom wasn't even there at all. "Is really the perfect one but it's not like I'm complaining."

Mandy nodded as the bell went. She ignored Buttercup's hand and pointed at the door she was standing in front of. "This is our homeroom. This is where you shall meet the rest of our senior class including the newbies like yourself." Just then somebody walked by them.

He was dressed in knee high steel toed boots, black jeans, and a black body fitting shirt. But his attire wasn't really what caught their attention though, what snagged it was his long black trench coat. It had so many buckles and chains and belts, it could pass for an over sized straight jacket. He had his hair in spikes with a single lock stretching back in a scythe. He also had on these big glasses. They seemed entirely out of place from his whole look.

Buttercup stared at him, _'Interesting character.'_

Bubbles came up to them then and saw the boy pass. She blinked at his back. "Who is he?" she asked pointing. "And don't you think someone should tell him it's not cold enough for a trench coat?"

Mandy cocked her head by way of pointing at the boy, "That was Dib and he never takes off the coat… ever. In the four years of high school, the coat has changed but it has never come off."

"Oh!" Bubbles and Buttercup exclaimed in unison.

The late bell went and they decided then that maybe they should make their appearance into the classroom.

The class was completely crowded. Buttercup was sure they must have exceeded the maximum person count allowed for the room. Everywhere she looked, there sat or stood a different type of character. She could tell their difference based solely on their attire or hairstyle. She had never seen a classroom so full before, in fact Buttercup was sure they should have had their home room meeting in the auditorium or at least a theatre of some sort. There was almost no room to sit, in fact most students stood against the wall with friends. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her arm in a vice like grip.

"Ouch, Bubbles let go!" Buttercup tried to pry her sister's hands off.

Blossom was suddenly next to Buttercup and she let out a gasp as she stared at something. _'Huh? Where did she come from?' _Buttercup shook her head as she chose to ignore that and find out what her sisters were staring at and more importantly what was causing Bubbles to cut the blood supply to her arm.

There seated in the corner, in three different seats sat their worst enemies of all time besides Mojo Jojo. The Rowdyruff Boys were slouched in different positions in their seats staring mutinously at the board.

Butch, who was munching on gum, blew a big bubble. He had on a green tee-shirt that most definitely once had sleeves but were now ripped off to be sleeveless. He wore black baggy jeans and had chains trailing from back to front. The pair of jeans themselves looked pretty beat up and had rips and cuts all over the legs. He had on black sneakers with green stitching. On his neck he had a strap with spikes and on his wrists he had on identical straps. His right middle finger had on a skull ring and embedded in the skull's open mouth was a green jewel. It might have been an emerald but Buttercup couldn't tell for sure. Actually, if Buttercup allowed herself to admit it, she would say he didn't look half bad. She might even go as far as to say… he looked sexy.

Boomer, on the other hand, had on something much neater. He had on a nice long sleeved blue shirt and normal blue baggy jeans with high tops on his feet. He didn't don on his person as much paraphernalia as Butch had. He had only one chain that hung from his front pocket to his back, the same skull ring but with a blue jewel in the skull's mouth, and a simply silver chain hanging low on his neck. The chain had the initials RR on them. Buttercup assumed it stood for Rowdyruff.

In between Butch and Boomer sat the king pin himself, Brick. He had on his usual red baseball cap turned to the back and his long hair tied in a ponytail that hung low. He wore a black wife-beater under his red long sleeved over shirt and red baggy jeans that were ripped at the knees. The bottoms of his pants looked frayed and his sneakers looked pretty beat up. He wore a spiked strap on his right wrist and had the exact same ring but with a red jewel instead. His neck was left bare but his jeans had two chains running from both front pockets to his back pockets. He looked neat like Boomer but bad like Butch. He appeared to be the balance between the two extremes kinda like Blossom was between them.

Buttercup and her sisters found seats quickly (which was a miracle in and of itself considering how crowded the classroom was) before the Rowdyruffs could notice them. They weren't in the mood for any type of confrontation.

"What in the world were they thinking?" ground out Blossom. She was looking slightly panicked. It was pretty obvious she was not pleased… not at all. "They can't transfer us to the same school as them!"

"I know!" chimed in Bubbles. "We have to like complain to the principal or something. Maybe it was all just a mix up."

Mandy stared at the Powerpuffs. She was slightly amused by their antics to say the least. "Is there a problem?" she finally asked in a dry tone, her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

"Yes there's a problem!" Blossom flung her hands in the air in a dramatic gesture. "They are evil, we are good. They are our enemies, we are their enemies. We can't be in the **same** school!"

"Oh…" Mandy said finally getting the picture. She was about to say something else when their homeroom teacher floated in.

She looked like a hippie. She had on tie-dye pants, a flowery tee-shirt, and a brown knit vest over the shirt, and on her feet she wore brown sandals. Her brown hair was just as long as, if not longer than, Blossom's hair and she had a head band with some form of crystal on it. She wore huge bangles on her wrists and no earrings. Her smile was HUGE to say the least. She seemed like she was in a really happy mood on cloud nine, or like she was completely stoned.

"Hello class!" She breathed in a sing-song voice. "For those of you new here, my name is Moonstar and I am your homeroom teacher." Yeap… definitely stoned.


	5. Home Room

**_Hooray! This is a much more interesting chapter than the biography in chapter three and the filler that was the last chapter now we get a small hint on the variety of students in the senior year. So pay attention for characters interactions and many many inside thoughts! hooray! i hope some of you can pick up the littler things wink_**

**_Disclaimer: same as always, don't own, don't profit_**

**_Warnings: none except language and hints of stuff_  
**

**Chapter 5: Home Room**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU RESIGN?!" yelled Tootie slamming her fists on her desk. This could not be happening. This definitely could NOT be happening!

Mandy took in a deep breath, "I mean just what I said Tootie. I'm done."

"B-but… but" stuttered Tootie. "You can't do that!"

"I can and I do believe I just did. Deal with it!" Mandy crossed her arms. "Geez, it's not like it's the end of the whole bloody world!" she said completely exasperated. She knew Tootie would be one of the kids that would react most violently to this news but she didn't think she would be this… oh, what was that word? …dramatic!

"How… how dare you abandon us?" It wasn't really a question. "You could have at least held out till, I don't know, maybe… the end of the semester?! This is our senior year! Don't you want it to start off right?" Tootie was flailing her arms as she spoke.

Mandy was getting really mad. She uncrossed her arms and scowled darkly pointing at Tootie with her left hand while her right clenched and unclenched by her side. She spoke through clenched teeth but her voice was still monotone and dry as ever, "Look Tootie, I was told I could resign whenever I chose and I choose to resign **now**! Besides what makes you think the next president won't do as good a job or _maybe_, and this must be completely impossible for your tiny little brain to comprehend, but maybe this new president would be **better**!"

"Ugh, don't even say that!" spoke up Junior closing his eyes and looking away like he had just witnessed something disgusting. "No one can handle our class better than you Mandy," he added looking at her meaningfully.

"Yeah, you tell her Junior," chimed in Tootie then she turned to Billy. _'Maybe he can talk some sense into her. He is her best friend.' _ "Billy, please talk to her, tell Mandy not to do this."

Everyone focused their attention on Billy. Billy gulped. He wished he had such power as to tell Mandy not to quit; his life depended on her remaining in power. But if there's one thing Billy has learned from being Mandy's friend for so long is… nothing, absolutely nothing, can change Mandy's mind once it's been made.

He heaved a sigh, "If Mandy says she's done then… she's done."

Everyone that could care gasped. They were shocked at what Billy had just said. Mandy nodded at the fact that someone had made some sense of this thing other than her, even though ironically the person to 'make sense' was Billy.

_'I guess he has changed quite a bit since we last hung out.' _She walked back to her seat.

Sperg smirked from his seat behind Billy and leaned in close to Billy's ear. "You know what this means pipsqueak? It means it's payback time shit face and I'm going to crush you and make you cry for your fucking mommy." Sperg drawled in Billy's ear while keeping his voice low and dangerous.

Billy stifled a squeak. He shifted in his chair and leaned forward almost touching Mandy. Billy just hoped that Mandy doesn't revert back to her never around ways. He needed her to protect him from Sperg.

Almost as if Mandy had felt his fear she turned around and glared at Sperg causing him to lean back in his seat and smirk at her, then she focused on Billy giving him an I-haven't-forgotten-you-yet look. Billy gave a weak smile at that.

_'Not yet… but eventually you will forget just like you did last time.' _He thought sadly as his smile faded and he looked away.

Bubbles looked around. The class had fallen into some type of depressed silence. She didn't get what the big deal was! What was with all the sad faces? One would think the apocalypse had just occurred and all hope for salvation was lost. She leaned in to her sister, "Blossom, I don't get it. What's the big deal?"

Blossom shrugged, "I don't know Bubbles. I think you better ask Buttercup."

Bubbles quirked her brow, she could understand Blossom not knowing something, no matter how rare that occurred, but she couldn't understand Blossom telling her to ask Buttercup. That never happened. Bubbles decided to ignore the weirdness of it and ask Buttercup like she had been told.

"Eh, Buttercup… do **you** know what's going on?"

Buttercup looked at her sister ignoring the emphasis on the 'you'. "Well I kinda do but not so much." She leaned in, "Remember how Billy told us all about how everyone worshipped Mandy?"

"Yeah, I remember." Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"We-e-ell they don't want her to leave office because of that. I think they feel they owe her their lives and that without her they're toast."

"Oh! Now I get it…" Bubbles tapped her chin, "They're all insane!"

"Yeap, pretty much…" Buttercup stated nodding and chuckling.

"Okay class that's enough groveling for something that would never come back," stated Moonstar waving her hands like she was trying to fly but too lazy to do it.

"Let's all be positive and look at the bright side! After all," she sang as she clasped her hands together, "Every cloud has a silver lining!"

The whole class groaned as they settled in their seats. Where in the world was this lady headed with this?

As Tootie sat she gave one last desperate look at Mandy but Mandy just looked away. Tootie sighed and she picked up her pen to make a sketch of Timmy. She smiled at the thought and looked up to see Timmy's pink hat lean to the left as he said something to Chester. She loved that pink hat and the boy that owned it. If only Timmy would love her back, then her life would be complete. She heaved another sigh. Today was going to be a very bad day.

"Now the position for president and vice-president are open for fresh meat, er… I mean… new candidates," she smiled as she coughed and cleared her throat. "Who's up for it? Voting shall be on Wednesday next week… SO COME ON LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" she yelled in a particularly peeved voice slamming her hands on the table.

Everyone's eyes grew wide at the sudden outburst and they blinked twice.

Butch frowned and leaned in to Brick, "What the fuck was that?"

Brick shrugged. "I think she's some type of druggie."

Boomer crossed his arms and leaned into his seat. "Yeah sure… that explains it," he drawled each word was laced with sarcasm.

Brick just scowled at him and then proceeded to ignore his existence. He had very little patience for the blue Rowdyruff and had no problem showing it.

"Em… excuse me Miss Moonstar," A purple glove shot up in the air. Everyone focused their attention on the boy with the coke bottle frame glasses wearing a white lab coat. He had orange hair that was slightly long with bangs in the front and he wore boots on his feet.

"It has come to my attention, that you said 'the offices of president **and** vice-president are open for re-election', but… only Mandy resigned; Mindy is still the current VP having not resigned."

"No Dexter, you're wrong," said Moon-star patiently regaining her composure.

"Wrong?" Dexter's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse my rudeness Miss but you must be mistaken!" he stated firmly.

"No I'm not, Dexter," sang Moonstar wagging her finger like Dexter was just being a spoilt little boy that was throwing a tantrum after being denied a cookie.

"You and I know," she said pointing to Dexter and herself respectively. "That now that Mandy's no longer president Mindy is going to resign as VP and attempt to get the now vacant position. This in turn would leave the office of VP vacant and open for re-election." She smiled sweetly as Dexter scowled at having been outwitted by this drugged up hippie.

_'She shouldn't even be allowed to teach.' _thought Dexter sourly, lacing his fingers together as he gazed at his open science text book.

"Am I right Mindy?" Moonstar asked the orange-haired cheerleader sitting in the upper left corner of the room.

"Why yes Miss Moonstar, you are right." Mindy smiled her sickly sweet smile then she challenged, "Anybody else planning on running?"

Moonstar walked to the board and wrote Mindy's name. Blossom humphed at that, she didn't think Mindy would make a good president at all. Besides that she could tell nobody liked her. Blossom could practically feel all the glares Mindy had received simply by stating she was running. She raised her hand.

Moonstar turned to her, "Yes?"

"I would like to run for president," stated Blossom clearly.

Tootie gawked and stared at Susie who in turn gawked and stared at her. They stared at each other, blinked and stared at Blossom once more. Tootie smiled and began to write on a new page in her note pad. Talk about news for the gossip column!

Mandy cocked her right brow. She hadn't really thought the pink chic would have the guts to run and was just bluffing when she said she would yesterday. Apparently, she had underestimated the girl. Mandy made a mental note never to do that again.

Junior smiled slightly. He didn't think Blossom would do a better job than Mandy but he was glad she was running. It meant they still had a chance to survive the school year.

Dexter stared at Blossom while trying to figure out the type of person she was.

Mindy scowled at Blossom. _'Who does this newbie think she is running for president?'_ Mindy smirked, _'She'd probably lose anyhow… I guess it's no big. I'll enjoy crushing her.'_

Bubbles smiled proudly at her sister and Buttercup rolled her eyes. _'Leave it to Blossom to draw this much attention to us.'_

Princess huffed as she continued to file her nails. Why wasn't she surprised that little miss goody-goody Blossom would run for president. She looked up at Blossom and sneered, _'Stupid pink Powerpuff.'_ It wasn't bad enough that she got transferred to her school but now she's trying to get into a position of power. How typical!

The Rowdyruff boys stared at Blossom. Brick smiled, Blossom was making this way too easy. Butch lost focus and stared at Buttercup, while Boomer tried not to stare too much at any of them but found it hard as the whole class was.

Dib decided then to come out of his day dream and actually acknowledge what was going on. He too stared at Blossom, _'So much pink… I've never seen soo much pink! Actually… maybe I have seen this much pink.' _

Dib's focus changed to a certain green student, the only green student, sitting next to the door who also happened to be the only student not staring at Blossom. Dib was slightly taken aback when his eyes met Zim's but then he smirked. _'So space boy's been watching me huh? Interesting…"_ He looked away.

Zim was looking at Dib when Dib turned and their eyes met. It lasted just for a second before Dib smirked and looked away. He appeared to be ignoring him. Zim frowned. _'Stupid earth beast, how dare he ignore Zim when Zim was not done staring? He has been doing this lately… ignoring Zim and saying he's too busy to listen to my plans for world domination. And what was with that smirk? Zim must find out what the Dib-worm is up to?' _

Zim let his focus leave Dib, but only for a second before he zoomed in on Dib again. One could never be too careful.

Blossom looked around at everyone as they stared at her. _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.'_ Her thought was interrupted by red eyes focused on her. They felt like they were boring into her soul… Or stripping her naked; whichever worked, she wasn't being picky.

Blossom took in a deep breath as she turned away from those penetrating eyes. She had never had a Rowdyruff stare so intently at her. It gave her the heebie-jeebies. She felt like he was planning something, she just didn't know what.

_'Yeap this was definitely not a good idea.'_ She twiddled her thumbs and forced herself not to whistle.

"Blossom is such a lovely name!" gushed Moonstar as she scribbled Blossom's name on the board breaking the insanely tense atmosphere. Everyone turned away from Blossom, deciding to focus on their heroin addicted teacher.

Moonstar turned and clasped her hands once again. "Oh, I'm so excited! Running for an office is such a good way to make new friends!"

"Or enemies," added Blossom under her breath as she rested her head on her palm noticing the glare Mindy sent her way. _'Great! Nice going Blossom, such a good way to start off in a new school!' _Her eyes involuntary sought out Brick's again. He was still staring at her. She ducked her head in hopes of disappearing.

"Is there anybody else?" Moonstar asked as she looked around with big dough eyes, her hair swaying as she turned left and right. Suddenly she looked at the time, "Oh dear me class is almost out! Right, moving on then, anyone for the position of VP?"

Otto raised his right hand and adjusted his spectacles with the other. He didn't think he could do it but what the heck, it couldn't hurt to try.

Brick turned his focus from Blossom to the hippie they called a teacher. He gave a little satisfied smirk. He had rattled Blossom. It was too easy to ruffle her feathers. He rested his chin on his hand and his expression became calculative. He was thinking and he had to think quick as class would be over in five minutes.

"Okay we have Otto… is anybody going to run against him?" asked Moonstar slightly cajoling. She was grinning and nodding, her eyes looking freakishly large.

Three minutes to go… Brick still hadn't decided on what action to take.

Moonstar looked at the time. She was slightly disappointed that there weren't anymore brave souls to go against Otto. "Well I guess that's…"

"Wait, no!" Brick interrupted her. "I'll run for VP too."

Butch's gum popped and it splattered on his face.

Boomer's mouth dropped open and he stared at his red brother.

Buttercup and Bubbles gaped and stared at the red Rowdyruff.

Princess dropped her nail file.

What… The… F!!

"What?" exclaimed Blossom standing up, unknowingly voicing the thoughts of all those who knew the Rowdyruff boys one way or another.

"Ok… Otto and Brick for VP; ooo our new government is gonna be comprised of both sexes for the first time!" said Moonstar as she wrote Brick's name on the board, giggling at her comment. She turned to face the class. "Now don't forget candidates, campaigning starts now and you have till Wednesday to win the hearts of your classmates. Class get to know your candidates, they could be your saviors or your sentence." She beamed that annoying smile, "Oh and next week we would split our homeroom into two because of the increase in number, ok, buh bye now!"

Blossom remained standing her mouth opening and shutting like that of a fish. Then, the bell rang.


	6. Lunch Hour Drama

**I bet nobody even reads this anymore... but if you actually do, i apologise greatly for my delay... i would like to say i wasted so much time because i was making major changes to the fic to make it even better but that's not true. The truth is I just got caught up in the world of reading other peoples' fiction i fell out of loop with mine. That and i went back to college and classes are kicking my ass... that and i really can't think of anything creative for ch 14 of this story which is where i currently am...**

**SO i humbly ask for your forgiveness and i hope you enjoy the story **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lunch Hour Drama**

It was lunch hour and Blossom was still fuming. She was planning on talking to Brick and telling him to drop out of the race now before she went to the principal with her complaint. A Rowdyruff can not run for any leadership position. It just wasn't right. One never puts evil in power. That is a major mistake not to mention completely stupid.

She was standing by his locker, at least she hoped it was his locker, while her sisters went ahead to find a table for them. She had a book clutched desperately in her hand and she fidgeted with the hemline of her skirt.

No, she was _not_ nervous. Why would she be? It's not like she has never spoken to him before. Granted the last time she had any form of a conversation with him was in 5th grade, which was when the rule that villains and Powerpuffs could not attend the same school or participate in the same activities was made.

At the time, she hadn't cared what school they'd transferred to, she had just been glad that they were gone. It just her luck that she and her sisters just happened to be transferred to the same school the Rowdyruffs had been attending for the past seven years. Wow, was it that long ago? Anyway, the transfer was another mistake that needed to be sorted out. Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs in the same school, was like waiting for an atomic bomb to go off; especially between Blossom and Brick.

Speaking of which, where was he anyway? He was taking such a long time! Ah, there he is! Aw crap, he's with his brothers. This is going to be slightly more difficult.

Brick stopped a few feet from his locker. He must be seeing things. Was that Blossom standing by his locker? She looked hot. In fact, she looked almost like she was his girl or something. Wait no, he didn't think that. He shook his head and looked up, she was still there. _'I guess I'm not dreaming.'_

Brick walked over to his locker and Blossom stepped aside to make it easy for him to reach it. Brick ignored her as he dumped what appeared to be a gym bag in his locker and took out some books. He stuffed the books in his backpack and retrieved more stuff from his locker. He continued this process all the while acting like Blossom wasn't standing right next to him staring very intently at what he was doing. He also tried not to notice how her proximity was exciting him in ways he knew it shouldn't. Damn his teenage boy hormones!

Butch was staring openly at Blossom trying to figure out what she wanted and why her sisters weren't with her. He thought they were inseparable, besides he kind of wanted to see Buttercup. It was hard checking her out when the rest of her body was hidden under her desk.

He chuckled silently. He knew if he mentioned this thought to Brick he'd be thoroughly chewed out, but he figured as long as he just thought it and didn't do anything, or say anything, he was fine. So he let himself indulge in some heinous thoughts while keeping them simple so he doesn't have an _obvious_ problem later. Jerking off in school was never fun.

Boomer had successfully retrieved everything he wanted and had also deposited everything he didn't need. Now he waited for his brothers to be done. Actually, Butch was already done and looked spaced out; only Brick was still loading and unloading his junk. Boomer wondered what the hell his brother was doing. He had never taken this long to get rid of his stuff. It must be because he was stalling, probably trying to figure out Blossom's presence.

Boomer looked at his feet and occasionally down the hallway. He was trying to ignore Blossom. He gave her a sidelong glance, _'She's grown since we last saw her. She's grown a lot. I wonder if Bubbles has grown just as much. No bad thought, bad thought! Never think of them like that.' _

Boomer heaved a sigh and looked at Butch. He knew the best way to stop the thoughts was to leave Blossom's presence as soon as possible. So he asked, "You headed to the cafeteria?" Knowing full well what the reply would be.

Butch pulled himself out of his daydream and looked at Boomer. "Yeah but I told Junior I'll wait for him over here."

"Oh," said Boomer as he looked down the hallway. Fortunately, Junior was headed their way as they spoke. "There he is right now," he stated pointing; relief was obvious in his voice.

"Aiight great, let's go then," said Butch as he lifted his backpack and began to walk towards Junior with Boomer in tow.

"We'll see you in the caf, ok Brick?" called Boomer over his shoulder not wanting to turn and risk seeing Blossom again. He knew if he did he would be unable to keep from staring at her even if just for a little bit.

"Yeah, sure I'll meet you guys there," replied Brick closing his locker. He twirled a key ring on his finger then sighed and turned. He leaned against his locker still twirling his ring of keys. Finally, he looked at Blossom who was standing there trying to calm her nerves.

Ok, she'll admit it, she was freaking out. And not just because she was actually about to have a one-on-one conversation with Brick but also because she had actually thought he looked good standing like that. His position made him appear calm but dangerous.

Brick took Blossom's nervousness as a chance to look her over. He thought she was hot before but up close… wow. Her short pink skirt was adorned with little flowers at the hemline and her white tank top settled just right on her body and exposed some cleavage. She had on a small pink sweater which tied in the front and left her neck and even more of her chest (at least he thought so) exposed.

On her head, just like always, she had on a red bow that tied her hair in a long ponytail. Her neck was adorned with a pink chain that had a rose pendant. The pendant matched her earrings and she wore pink sandals on her feet with an anklet on her right ankle. Her toe and finger nails were done and he knew that if she raised her hands over her head her belly would be exposed. He wondered if she had a belly ring. Damn that would be sexy.

He mentally shook himself. Now was not the time for such thoughts. He looked up and met her eyes. They were burning pink fire now. She wasn't nervous anymore but furious. He found the sudden change in her just as hot as when she was nervous but he didn't think she would appreciate it much if he said so.

"I hope you had your fill," stated Blossom sourly.

Brick pushed off his locker to stand firmly on his feet. The movement caused him to invade her space slightly and she unconsciously stepped back. He smiled and decided to counter her seriousness with playful banter. "Yes, I did actually, and as much as I'd like to believe that was your only reason for waiting by my locker I know I'm wrong. So, what is it?"

Blossom frowned slightly. Brick had changed, he was more observant, but now wasn't the time to think about that. "I want to give you the chance to drop out of the race before I decide to go to the principal."

Brick laughed and picked up his backpack. "What's the big deal Blos? It's not like I'm running against you. I'm running for vice presidency."

"Don't call me that, only Buttercup calls me that. And you are missing the point. The point is you can't run because you're…"

Brick cut her off all amusement leaving his face, "Evil?"

Blossom fought the urge to retreat at his sudden change of expression. She frowned instead and placed her arms akimbo at her sides rooting her feet firmly to the ground. "Yes, because you're evil," she retorted.

Brick huffed and turned to walk away. He didn't have time for her 'holier than thou' shit. He was hungry and food called to him.

"Well?" asked Blossom stopping him in his tracks.

Brick faced her and cocked his brow. She looked slightly confused and his amusement returned. He smirked, "Do you mean to tell me you're being serious and not just trying to be a pain?"

Blossom felt insulted. What did he take her for? Some type of joke? "Yes I'm serious! Do I look like I'm joking?" she paused. "And I am **not** a pain!" she added as an after thought.

"No, I guess you're not…" he shoved his hands in his pockets then shrugged. "And maybe you aren't joking." He looked at his shoes. He appeared to be contemplating something. He focused on her again. "Did you read the student hand book before you transferred here?" he inquired.

"I didn't transfer here. When the disaster happened, the school directory transferred all of us," explained Blossom. "We never got anything to tell us about this school. We were just told it was good for us," she paused. "Why'd you ask?"

"Well, if you had received the student handbook and read it you would have found out that this school doesn't show preference." Brick stared intently at her watching her reactions. "It doesn't matter if you are evil or good, once you're here you are a student; Nothing more nothing less."

"I don't get it," said Blossom. She was really confused. "Is this school some type of special institution?"

"Yea, I guess you could call it that." Brick turned and began to walk away again. He wasn't about to spend his whole lunch talking to her. If he was going to be with her for a whole lunch hour, he would rather they be doing something else… something that involved very little talking.

Blossom followed him. She had to speed up her pace as he was already a few steps ahead of her.

"Could you please elaborate?" stated Blossom angrily. She was mad she was forced to follow him like a good pet of some sort.

"Fine, but I'm not stopping. I have to meet my brothers… and besides, I'm hungry." Brick said. He was slightly amused that she was willingly following him around.

"Ok, it's like this… this school is supposed to be strictly for kids with abilities, be it smarts or powers, or just plain kids with increased strength or great wealth. Eventually, the school had to enroll normal kids due to lack of funds, blah, blah." He waved his hand. "Now, it appears to be like any other school, but it still keeps its name as the only school for 'gifted' children whatever the 'gift' might be."

Ah. Blossom nodded in understanding. That explains Mandy and the Grim reaper, and Junior with his weird abilities. It even explained the green skinned kid, but it still didn't explain a tame Rowdyruff. That still seemed like an impossible feat.

She asked, "How does the school manage to keep bad or evil kids inline?"

Brick smiled knowingly. He realized Blossom meant kids like himself. "I dunno. Maybe it's the teachers…" He paused for a bit then shrugged and said, "Anyway, what I do know is that if you get kicked out of school here, your life goes down hill after that. Even for bad guys."

Brick opened the cafeteria door and waited for Blossom to go through it.

Blossom looked at him curiously then walked through the doors. _'Brick holding doors… This school must be really good.'_

Brick continued, "There was this kid, Mandark was his name. He was Dexter's rival and kind of a friend of mine. He used to attend school here."

"He **used** to?" asked Blossom interrupting him.

"Yeah, he used to," he replied not losing a beat. "You see, he messed up big during freshman year. We all still don't know what he did exactly but it had something to do with him bringing the violent side of his rivalry with Dex unto school grounds. But whatever it was, it was enough to get him kicked out and you have to mess up real big to get the boot in here."

He looked over his shoulder to really get his point across as he said what came next, "Last time I saw Mandark, he was in a loony bin." He looked away.

Blossom saw sadness in his eyes as he said that. She reached out to him but stopped right before her hand touched him. She wasn't sure he would accept her sympathy besides she wasn't sure if she was supposed to offer him any sympathy. After all, he was still evil when you got down to it.

Brick continued slowly, "He went mad a month after leaving here, I don't know how or why… it just sort of happened. He's not there anymore now, and we don't know where he is. He's been gone for a year now."

Brick stopped, he was standing in line for food. He straightened his back and turned to face Blossom.

Blossom was speechless. She never knew a Rowdyruff could care for anyone other than themselves. She wanted to apologize for his loss but she knew he would never accept it. He would probably call it pity. She decided to change the topic instead.

"Do the bullies get dealt with in the same way?"

"Nah, bullying is a different thing. The school doesn't do anything about bullies or fights. That's the class president's job. They only monitor bad guy-good guy fights because those can get really ugly." Brick smiled that knowing smile again he seemed to have completely forgotten about Mandark, "Know what I mean?"

Blossom couldn't help but smile back, "Yeah, I do."

"Out of school, we can fight as much as you want but in school, I'm just another student," he grabbed a tray and walked over to the first lunch lady.

Blossom watched him. Her sisters and she had made their lunch. They were never fans of cafeteria food. Now, Blossom understood a little better.

She understood why Mandy could do what she did to Sperg because he was a bully, she understood why Brick could run for vice-presidency, and she even understood why he wasn't flying about like she was. In this school they were normal, or acted normal. More importantly she understood why her old school automatically transferred them here; it was to give them a chance to be normal like other teens.

Blossom looked at Brick one last time as he walked over to his brothers and she went off to find her sisters. She smiled… this might be an interesting experience.

* * *

Kevin stopped and smiled. He had been talking with Naz as they strolled down to the cafeteria but he stopped as someone caught his eye. The person had raven black hair and wore a dark, navy blue, short-sleeved shirt. The brunette had on tight fitting blue jeans and black high tops with no further accessories. Kevin didn't mind the simple look. In fact, he thought the brunette was extremely sexy.

Naz noticed Kevin staring at the brunette and she frowned and crossed her arms. "Take a picture Kev, it would last longer."

Kevin looked at her and saw her expression. He burst out laughing, "Geez Naz, jealous much?"

Naz cocked her brow then she smiled at him, "No, Kevin I'm not but it is unbecoming to stare. What would people think if they saw you drooling like that?" She poked his chin.

He chuckled, "Yeah, you're right. What in the world was I thinking?" He tapped his head like he was an idiot. "Please forgive me, Naz," he gave her a sappy look.

Naz giggled and playfully slapped his arm, "Oh, stop it Kev." Then she said mockingly, "You look like a monkey when you do that."

Kevin shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Some people think monkeys are cute." He began to saunter towards the cafeteria a small smile still on his face.

Naz rolled her eyes and then hooked at right arm in the crook of his left elbow. "So, what's the verdict?" she asked as they passed by the brunette. "Is it yay or nay?"

Kevin turned and gave one last look at the brunette. He smiled when he saw the brunette looking at him. He looked at Naz and his smile became bigger, "It's a definite yay."

Naz giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Nick rolled his eyes as he leaned against his locker listening to Mindy blab about how great she was. Brittney stood next to him and she smiled a knowing smile when she saw Nick's reaction. Nick was cool but he wasn't one to toot his own horn and he couldn't stand other kids, cool or otherwise, that loved to do just that.

Nick looked away and he spotted a boy in a red baseball cap and a green tee shirt with a white long sleeved shirt inside. He had red hair under his hat and he wore black shorts with simple black sneakers.

Next to him stood a blonde and she wore a blue jean skirt, a black t-shirt, and a grey wife beater that said 'Prissy Chic' over it. They looked like a couple but Nick couldn't help but stare at the boy. He was laughing and saying something to the girl. She looked peeved at first but was soon smiling too. Nick wondered what the joke was.

Soon they were walking away with the girl hanging on the boy's arm as he sauntered down the hallway. Nick knew it was pretty obvious he was staring but he didn't think anyone was paying enough attention to him to notice. After all, Mindy was still talking about herself and Brittney was occupied doing the polite thing of listening to notice anything else, at least that's what he thought. Suddenly, the guy turned and saw him staring.

Nick desperately regretted his ogling as he tried to think of a way to look away like he hadn't just been checking the guy out. _'Damn, caught eyeballing a guy that obviously has a girlfriend. Smart move Nick, now he probably thinks you're some type of dork.' _

Out of all the things he thought could happen now, Nick never thought of what actually happened. To his utter surprise and… delight… the guy smiled at him and then turned to the blonde.

Nick watched as the guy's smile grew bigger as he said something to the girl, who smiled and giggled in return. Nick was sure they were talking about him and he felt awful. His high spirit at the guy having smiled at him completely plummeted.

Ever since he was introduced to the class that morning, he'd been attracted to the guy for some reason. The guy had looked at him then and Nick had actually thought he was going to say something, but he had only looked away and fiddled with his pencil.

In P.E., Nick had sought the guy out, he wanted to be on his team but the boy hadn't picked him. He had been picked by the country kid, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Rolf. Now it looked like the boy had a girlfriend.

_'Maybe that's why he never gave me a second glance. Wait a second… why do I even care if he's taken or not? It's not like I like him or anything.' _Still he needed to find out about the boy's relationship with the girl. He turned to Mindy, who was still talking.

Nick interrupted her mid rant, "Hey, who's that guy?"

Mindy stopped and scowled at him for a second. She was peeved that he had interrupted her but then he was good looking so maybe she could let it slide. "Which guy?" she asked looking around.

_'Which other guy you doofus? He's the only other guy in this hallway at this moment!'_ thought Nick angrily.

"That one right there, walking with the blonde," he nodded his head in the direction he wanted them to look. He knew full well what the guy's name was. He had gleaned his name during phys-ed, but he didn't want it to seem like he was giving the guy special attention as he knew his name but not the girl he was with. He had to play it safe. He had already messed up once and he couldn't afford to do it again.

Mindy and Brittney turned to see the back of the couple as they turned a corner.

"Oh, you mean him!" exclaimed Mindy. "He's Kevin and the girl next to him is Naz. They've been together forever." She waved them off indicating that they were not important to her.

Nick felt his heart do something really weird. It felt like it was crushing under a load of weight. He had never felt this way before. '_This must be the feeling people call disappointment or maybe heart break.' _

He hid this new feeling well as he asked, "You mean they're going out?"

"Well… yeah! If they've been together for as long as they have I'd say they're going out," said Mindy striking a defiant pose.

"Well, lots of people can be together but not be going out," said Brittney suddenly. "Nick and I have been friends for a long time but we haven't gone out, ever."

Nick nodded in agreement grasping unto the life line Brittney had unwittingly thrown to him. He really needed Kevin to be free. Not that he would do anything with that knowledge… _'Man! I'm bloody messed up! I don't even know what I want from all this.'_

Mindy sighed, "Yeah well, they've been best friends and more. I've seen them make out before. Best friends don't make out, last time I checked." Then she looked directly at Brittney, "And, Nick and you haven't gone out because he's too good for you and he knows it. So why bother?" She smiled nastily at Brittney's shocked expression.

Nick really felt deflated then, and royally pissed that Mindy had just dissed his friend. He felt so disgusted he just wanted to get away. "Well, thanks. It was nice talking to you but we have to go eat," he grabbed Brittney's hand and proceeded to escape.

"Hey, wait up! I could go with you," exclaimed Mindy as she tried to grab his other arm.

"Em… no, thanks. We're fine, really. Besides, and I quote, 'I'm too good for you and I know it. So why bother?'"

Brittney smiled. She could always count on Nick to stand up for her. She gave Mindy a haughty look. "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" she said as she twiddled her fingers goodbye.

Nick sped up his pace and disappeared down the hallway with Brittney in tow.

Mindy huffed. _'What an asshole and she's such a bitch. I hate them both.' _She crossed her arms and scowled.

* * *

Nigel Uno closed his eyes as he tried to block out what his girl friend was saying to, or rather yelling at, him. He turned his head and looked at his team.

Hoagie P. Gilligan, known as Numbuh 2, was fiddling with some blue prints for his latest weapon as he munched on a chili dog. Wallabee Beatles, also called Numbuh 4, was munching on some cheese fries while Kuki Sanban, Numbuh 3, kept talking to him animatedly and gesticulating wildly. Nigel smiled a little to himself as he wondered when in the world would Wally tell Kuki how he feels.

Speaking of feelings, Nigel zoomed in on the fifth member of his team and his second in command. Abigail Lincoln, Numbuh 5, was reading a magazine. She appeared to be in a world of her own. She was always very outspoken but she only spoke when asked for advice or when the situation called for it.

Nigel adored Abigail's silence. Actually, he adored everything about her. He'd been falling for her ever since his thirteenth birthday when he was decommissioned from the Kids Next Door and then commissioned into the Teens Next Door. She had thrown him a surprise party with only the five of them, and Lizzie, in attendance.

He had actually had fun that day despite Lizzie's presence. In fact, he had more fun than he had had for a while. Everything they did that day, he had done with Abigail being his partner and it was then he had realized how much he cared for Abigail.

His relationship with Lizzie had been getting sour for a while and then, on that faithful day, he realized that it was getting old because he had begun to love someone else. The longer he stayed with Lizzie the more he wanted to get away.

Abigail was everything Lizzie wasn't. She had long, silky, black hair while Lizzie had red, shoulder-length hair. She was quiet and never pressured him while Lizzie was extremely loud and demanding. She could cook and sing while Lizzie couldn't do either no matter how hard she tried. She was lean and strong while Lizzie, although she had lost all the fat she used to carry, was completely helpless on her own, constantly needing saving. Basically, Lizzie was his weakness while Abigail was his strength.

He could also tell Abigail everything. Well, almost everything. He hadn't told her he cared for her more than just a teammate and a friend; but she was the only one that knew he was fed up with Lizzie. This was partly because she was the only one observant enough to notice and because she was the only one he trusted to support him with whatever he was going through.

He had become less patient with Lizzie and was having more and more fights with her. Abigail had found out two years ago and he had been venting to her since then. He told her everything that drove him crazy, he went to her after every fight, and he even stayed in her room when he had a stomach ache from eating something Lizzie made. She was his life support. But he wanted… no, needed… no, **craved** something more from her.

She didn't know that he was having even more fights with Lizzie because of her support. He didn't know how else to be alone with her. So, he fought with Lizzie over anything and everything then ran to Abby for comfort. If she knew, he knows she would never forgive him. But even with that looming over head he couldn't help himself. The only way he couldn't fight with Lizzie was if he ignored her like he was doing now.

Nigel smiled. Ironically, it was also because of Abigail he was still with Lizzie. She kept on asking him to be patient, to give Lizzie another chance, even to apologize when he wasn't really the one at fault. She had said once when he asked her why she was doing this that, "She's been with you forever Numbuh one. You're all that she has…"

He knew Abigail had a caring heart, but he never thought she could care for Lizzie. It was no secret that Abby wasn't very fond of Lizzie because of her obnoxious character and he also knew she didn't like the fact that he was miserable with her, but she still cared for the girl all the same. Nigel made a mental note to ask Abby about it later.

In all his reverie Nigel hadn't heard a thing Lizzie had been saying and what's worse he had been staring at Abigail for the better half of the conversation.

Lizzie had noticed this and suddenly Nigel felt himself get yanked out of his thoughts, quite literally. Lizzie had him by his shirt collar and was staring daggers into his sunglass protected eyes, "Did you hear a thing I just said Nigel Uno?"

Numbuh one stared at her and tried to make sense of what she had just asked him. He was still thinking about the question he planned on asking Abigail once he got the chance. His silence apparently answered Lizzie's question.

She growled and yelled into his face, "No, I didn't think so."

Nigel blinked. He was so grateful he had on his shades. He couldn't imagine Lizzie's spit getting into his eyes. Oh, she was talking again.

"Nigel I have been trying to understand what is going on with you and all you have been doing is staring at Abigail. She isn't your girlfriend, Nigel! I'm standing right in front of you!"

Abigail looked up from her magazine. _'She didn't just mention my name, did she?' _

Wally dropped a fry and said in his thick Aussie accent, "Uh oh, this doesn't look so good."

Kuki looked at him like he was insane, "What are you talking about?" She grabbed the fry he dropped, "It's perfectly fine. Look!"

Wally frowned and pushed the fry away from his face, "I don't mean that, Numbuh 3! I mean Numbuh one and Lizzie."

"Oh!" exclaimed Kuki. "Well, they've been bad for years." She said loudly waving her hand in their direction completely dismissing them as a topic.

Hoagie laughed under his breath and continued to work on his blue print acting like he hadn't heard a thing that was said.

Nigel started to space out again as Lizzie began to rant about this and that. He gleaned that she was still talking about his lack of attention. Suddenly, she shook him, effectively rattling his senses, and then she grabbed his shades and threw them aside.

"I want to see your face when I'm talking to you, Nigel," she yelled, spittle flying in his face.

Numbuh one snapped. "Get off me Lizzie!" he yelled in a British brogue as he shoved her off him. He watched in shock and slight amusement as she toppled over her seat, her arms flailing as she tried to regain her balance, and landed on the floor in a thud. He had never retaliated violently. He instantly regretted it. This wasn't going to end well.

The whole cafeteria fell into a hush and all attention was focused on Nigel as he looked down on Lizzie.

Abigail had shut her magazine and stared at Nigel. She couldn't believe what her eyes had just seen.

Nigel saw the shock in Abigail's eyes and knew he had to rectify the situation somehow. He walked round the table, put on his fallen shades, and offered Lizzie his hand.

He began to apologize as he bent to help her up but then she slapped his hand away and screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Nigel's remorseful face quickly turned into a frown, "I'm just trying to help you up."

"Why did you knock me down in the first place?" she yelled up at him.

Nigel sighed. If he ever had hair to start with, he was sure he would be bald by now. He left his hand outstretched, "It was a mistake, Lizzie, and I'm sorry. You know I would never intentionally hit you in any way."

He smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile, "Now give me your hand so I can help you up."

She glared at him, "No, Nigel." She got up on her own still glaring daggers. She brushed herself off and straightened her seat, still ignoring him.

Finally, she spoke her voice softer but still very audible, "What's wrong with you, Nigel? You've been acting differently, like spacing out when I'm talking to you, not returning my calls, missing our Saturday night movie, and even rescheduling our dates."

Someone snickered. Nigel bet it was Wally. He scratched the back of his neck and turned away preparing to walk back to his seat.

"Now's not the time Lizzie," he mumbled under his breath his tone deepening. He would really rather not talk about this now, or ever if he were being honest.

He knew the day would come when Lizzie would question his actions and he knew that that would be the day he'd have to end it because he would never be able to explain what was wrong to her. But he didn't want it to happen in school. Worse still, for it to happen in the cafeteria at lunch hour! The whole student body was here! He had expected that that faithful day would be some time when he actually showed up for one of their dates. Other than the lack of privacy and embarrassment factor, there was also the issue of the anger he felt right now.

This is what tends to happen. He gets really angry when Lizzie makes it seem like their dying relationship was his fault when it was really all her doing piling up to this faithful day. He hated how she made him feel guilty. He hated how he still cared for her even though not in the same way and that only frustrated him even more when she played the pity-woe-is-me card.

He sighed. He really just wasn't in the mood of all this crap.

"No, Nigel. Now is the perfect time," she said as she turned him around to face her. "You are not going to treat me like this any more."

Nigel blew a gasket. "Treat you like what?" he yelled.

"Treat me like I'm not important anymore," yelled Lizzie back. "We are going to get to the bottom of this right now!" She stomped her foot to emphasize her point.

"Please, Lizzie, not right now. I'm very angry," growled Nigel in an attempt to get Lizzie to back off.

"I don't believe I stuttered, Nigel. I said we are going to get to the bottom of this right now!" Lizzie crossed her arms and glared.

Nigel scowled darkly and clenched his fists.

Abigail decided this was the time she had to intervene. It was getting out of hand. She stood up and pulled Nigel's arm trying to get his attention. "Numbuh One, don't do this right now. You guys are angry and you're just going to regret whatever you say."

"No, Abigail." stated Nigel angrily wiggling his arm out of Abigail's grasp. "She wants to talk about this now? FINE, then let's talk about this now!!"

He directed his scowl at Lizzie. "So, you want to talk about this now? Is that it Lizzie? You want to talk about how you call me at least ten times a day to find out what I'm doing and still expect me to call you back each time?! Or how you try and dictate my life? Or maybe you just want to talk about how your definition of girlfriend borders on STALKER?!" Nigel was panting now, "IS THAT IT LIZZIE? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT?"

Lizzie looked slightly taken aback. She never expected Nigel to blow like this. He must be really upset.

"What are you trying to say Nigel?" asked Lizzie, her voice having lost some of its fire.

Nigel saw the pathetic look she was giving him and got even more angry and frustrated. "I'm saying I need my space! You call me when I'm on missions, Lizzie! We almost got caught a few times because of you."

He rubbed the back of his neck not looking at her. He looked up again, most of his anger having dissipated. He needed to think clearly for this and anger clouded his thoughts.

"If I don't take my phone on missions, you say I'm cheating. If I take it but don't answer, you say I'm avoiding you. If I answer, you say I'm being irresponsible. If I call you back after the mission, you ask, what took me so long? What do you want from me Lizzie? I can't give you everything!"

"I'm sorry, Nigel. I'll try harder! I didn't know that's how you felt."

"Bullshit Lizzie! I told you this a few weeks ago," he looked at his feet. He was tired. He was just utterly and completely exhausted. He knew Abigail was willing him not to end it yet, but he couldn't do it. Not even for her. He needed to end this relationship, if it could even be called that at this point, and he needed to end it now or it might be another month or so before he got the nerve, or she pissed him off enough, for him to do it again. He looked at her.

Tears were in her eyes. She looked distraught. "Niggie, I'm really sorry," she tried a smile and attempted to touch him. "Let's put this all behind us, ok? We could talk about this over some home baked brownies."

Nigel made a face and averted her hand, "Ugh, god no, I hate your cooking and I especially hate your brownies. Besides, sorry just won't cut it anymore Lizzie…" he paused. He felt really bad about doing this. He never expected to feel sad but he really did. _'I guess no matter how bad a relationship is, you still always care for the person and never want it to end.'_

He looked at Abigail. She looked like she couldn't believe he was doing this now. But in her eyes, under the shock, he could see support. Abby would never let him down. Even when she thought he was being a complete idiot, she always had his best interest at heart and if she supported him now, he knew that he could do it.

Still looking at Abigail he spoke to Lizzie. "Lizzie… I'm sorry but," he faced her, "It's over. We're through."

Lizzie took in a sharp breath. She couldn't believe this. Nigel Uno, her boyfriend for over 6 years, had just broken up with her. She clutched her heart.

"You don't mean that," she stated firmly. Her tears that never fell had faded.

Nigel looked at her like she was insane, "I do. I do mean that. Why else would I say it?"

Lizzie was desperate. She knew her Niggie won't dump her. They were supposed to get married; to be together forever. She looked at Abigail who was gathering her things. _'It was her! It was her fault. It has to be her fault. I saw Nigel looking at her. I've seen him look at her many times. Fine, she doesn't look at him the same way, but it's only so I can be mad at Nigel and not notice that it was her doing.'_

"YOU…" yelled Lizzie pointing at Abigail. "THIS ENTIRE THING IS YOUR FAULT!"

Abigail looked at Lizzie and cocked her brow. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"DON'T you dare, play innocent with me," exclaimed Lizzie moving towards Abigail. "I know it was you. Being all friendly to my Niggie, telling him lies and what to do… ONLY I CAN TELL HIM WHAT TO DO!"

She was face-to-face with Abigail now. She reached out and grabbed Abby's shirt.

Suddenly, Lizzie had weapon of some sort in her face right between her eyes. Abigail was giving her a deadly look.

"Get your hands off me," Abigail's weapon moved and focused on Nigel. "Or you can kiss him goodbye," she finished.

Nigel took a step back. Numbuh Five would never… would she? Nigel gulped. He never thought he would die by the hands of the girl he loved.

Lizzie looked at Nigel then at Abigail, "You wouldn't do it. You're bluffing."

Abigail cocked the gun-like weapon and a whirring sound could be heard as it charged up, "Try me…"

Lizzie quickly let go and raised her hands in surrender, taking a step back. She still didn't think Abby would do it but she'd rather not risk losing Nigel in every sense of the word. Losing him as a boyfriend was bad enough.

"Thank you," said Abigail lowering her weapon and straitening her shirt. She looked at Lizzie, "And if you must know, the only thing that is my fault is Nigel not breaking up with you two years ago. I told him to give you another chance. He never told you and I wasn't going to… but you seem really pathetic looking for people to blame." She grabbed her magazine and her tray, and left the cafeteria.

Lizzie stared after Abigail as she left then looked at Nigel. "Is it… true?"

Nigel sighed, "Yes actually, it is true. And if you missed it she was still trying to get me to give you another chance right now." Lizzie still looked disbelieving. "I can even get you our bloody surveillance tapes if you don't believe me."

"No, Niggie. I believe you," said Lizzie looking much more subdued.

He shrugged and said almost offhandedly, "As a warning Lizzie, don't you ever threaten Abigail, or any member of my team again, or I would personally hurt you, ex-girlfriend or not." He looked at her meaningfully, "Got that?"

"Yes, Niggie, I understand," started Lizzie. She was really surprised that Nigel had just threatened her, and in the most flippant way too.

Nigel's face changed to a mask of disgust, "And stop calling me Niggie. It's disgusting." He turned away and left the cafeteria.

After his departure the rest of the team followed suit.

Wally stopped by Lizzie, not looking at her, and said, "I would feel sorry for you, but I always thought you were crud… ever since that boyfriend helmet." He walked across the cafeteria and waited for Kuki at the door.

Kuki looked at Lizzie, "Sorry Lizzie but look on the bright side, now Numbuh One would be able to sleep at night!" She skipped away not realizing that what she said was more hurtful than helpful. She smiled at Wally at the door and they exited together.

Hoagie as well felt the need to say something and seeing how everyone else didn't really say something positive he felt it was his duty to try and make the girl feel better. He couldn't think of anything positive for her out of this and he knew a joke or a pun would be out of the question so he settled for a proverb, "Buck up Lizzie. After all, every cloud has a silver lining!"

She looked up at him and attempted to give him a smile even though inside she hated him most for trying to make her feel better. _'They're even trying to deny me the right to mourn.'_

Hoagie smiled at her. He knew her smile was a fake. He could see in her eyes that she hated him but he knew it couldn't be helped. He shrugged and walked out, set on finding his teammates. As he left he saw Tootie scribbling on a note pad. He rolled his eyes. He just hoped she gets it right this time.

* * *

_**with the risk of sounding like a review slut... please do me a favor and review?**_


	7. When the Bell Goes

**Two updates in one sitting... i must be on FIRE! watch me burn!**

**WARNINGS: **hints of homosexual desire (boy on boy) and violence oh and of course language

* * *

**Chapter 7: When the Bell Goes**

Nick gazed down the hallway. _'Where the hell is she?'_

He was waiting for Brittney. They were going to the mall because Brittney needed to get a new outfit for the Carnage concert the next day. He knew she loved the band and he liked them too but he didn't really see the point of getting a new outfit. It wasn't like the band was going to notice her anyway.

It was after school and almost everyone had left for either home or, as he had gleaned from some conversations, the mall. The mall was going to be flooded with students shopping for the concert.

Nick frowned as he thought of the rush. _'Why didn't they all just shop like last week or something?'_

He dropped his skateboard on the floor and got on. He began doing some tricks to pass the time. Anything was better than staring at the rapidly emptying hallway.

"You're pretty good."

Nick stopped his goofing off as he heard the statement. He turned to see who had said it and fell off his board when he saw the face, landing heavily on his butt.

Kevin smiled smugly as he looked down at Nick, "I repeat, you're pretty good, but you're also very reckless." He stretched out a hand to help Nick up.

Nick stared at Kevin's hand then up at Kevin. He couldn't believe that Kevin was talking to him and offering him his hand. He smiled a bit as he reached up and took Kevin's hand.

Kevin hauled Nick up. _'Cute smile'_ he thought after helping Nick to his feet.

Nick looked down at himself and brushed his jeans off. He wasn't sure what to say. He felt like some ditzy girl talking to her crush. He looked up and stretched out his hand. "Hey, I'm…"

"Nick… I know." Kevin interrupted ignoring Nick's hand. "So, you're a skate boarder huh? How long have you been shredding?"

Nick retracted his hand and rubbed it against his jean leg. He forgot that he had introduced himself to the entire class that morning.

"Eh, yeah I'm a boarder and I've been with it since I was eight." He answered.

Kevin nodded then he looked down the hallway. He looked back at Nick, "You waiting for someone?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm waiting for my friend Brittney," answered Nick.

Kevin nodded. "Is she, like your girlfriend?" he asked.

Nick frowned slightly and shook his head. For some reason he really didn't want Kevin to think he was seeing anyone. Don't ask him why because he sure as hell didn't know, or at least he didn't want to think about it.

"No, we're not like that. We're just best friends," said Nick.

Kevin cocked his brow and smiled. Nick couldn't tell what the smile meant and he didn't care much as long as the smile was directed at him.

Kevin could see in Nick's eyes that Nick was infatuated with him already. He had never had someone admire him like this and definitely never this quickly. It turned him on, but also made him want to be nice. Nick was obviously new to this.

Kevin decided to switch gears, "Why'd you deny it like that? Don't you like her?"

"Oh, no, that's not it. I just didn't want you to think I was involved with someone," Nick stopped.

Kevin's smile grew wider. _Does he realize what he just said?' _

Nick blushed. _Shit, I can't believe I just said that! I made it sound like I want him or something! Oh fuck! I have to fix this.'_

"What I mean is… I didn't want you to think I was taken like you are." _'Damn that sounded even worse! And I even mentioned his girlfriend; man, I hope he doesn't call me on that.'_

Kevin almost laughed but he knew if he did the guy would probably die on the spot, so instead he asked, "Who said I was taken?"

Nick blinked. "Mindy told me at lunch," he answered.

Kevin cocked his brow, "Is that what you were talking about when you were with her?" He knew he was putting Nick in an uncomfortable position but he couldn't resist. He really wanted to see Nick blush again it looked really good under Nick's olive toned skin, besides he also really did want to know what they'd been talking about.

Just as expected, Nick colored to a beautiful red. "NO! That's not what we were talking about! I had asked her after I saw you with Naz in the hallway."

"Why'd you ask?"

Nick's blush deepened. '_This is not happening! Oh please let me wake up!'_ pleaded Nick desperately in his mind. What was he going to say now? That he wanted to know because… BECAUSE WHAT? He wasn't even sure why he wanted to know.

Nick's frustration grew. This stunk! He finally got to talk to Kevin and everything he said sounded wrong. He might as well leave now while he still had an ounce of dignity left. Screw Brittney, he was out of here.

Nick hung his head slightly and turned to leave. He felt Kevin's hand on his upper arm restraining him. Nick's arm heated up where Kevin was holding him and he felt electricity run down his spin. Oh wow! He couldn't believe what Kevin's hand was doing to him but he knew he didn't want Kevin to let go.

Kevin spun him around to face him again. "It's ok if you don't want to answer. I understand," smiled Kevin reassuringly. "And if it means anything, I'm not taken. Naz is just my best friend."

Nick smiled. He didn't know why but he felt extremely happy. Kevin was single now he could… he could… he could what? He frowned a bit as something occurred to him. If they were just friends then why would Mindy say she had seen them making out? She didn't seem that vindictive that she would make something like that up.

"Then how come you make out with her?" he heard himself asking before he even had time to think.

Kevin let go of Nick's arm. His smile faded a little and then it returned but it was smaller, "What **did** you do with Mindy? Did you, like, discuss my whole personal life or something?"

Though he was smiling Nick heard the slight anger (or was it irritation?) in Kevin's voice. He rubbed his arm and looked away. He just wanted Kevin to hold him again. _'Damn, this dude makes me act like some fucking chic or something. I've never had so many mood swings in all my life.'_

Nick mumbled under his breath, "She said that was the reason she believed you guys were going out. I didn't directly ask her or anything."

Nick snuck a glance at Kevin trying to see his reaction. He wanted to say "I swear" as well but somehow he knew it would sound very desperate, and he didn't want a repeat of the awkward situation Kevin had let him out of just a couple of minutes earlier.

Kevin sighed a little, "Well, Naz and I used to date. But we broke up a while back… I did some stuff. We're friends now and nothing more though on occasion when we're drunk or just having fun we tend to make out." Kevin smiled sheepishly, "Old habits die hard I guess."

Nick really liked that Kevin was being this honest with him though he wasn't sure what the reason behind Kevin's honesty was. He felt slightly jealous, (_'jealous? Why should I feel jealous?_'), that Kevin 'occasionally' made out with Naz but he was in no position to say that. So instead he just nodded and smiled like he understood.

Kevin smiled back at Nick then asked, "Are you going to be at the Carnage concert tomorrow night?"

Nick's smile grew wide and he dropped his hand that had still been rubbing unconsciously where Kevin had held him, "Yeah definitely, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Are you going to be there?" Nick hoped he said yes.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Man, he loved Nick's smile and he really loved being the cause of it.

Nick couldn't contain the joy he felt, "Well, I guess I'll see you there, right?"

Kevin nodded but his smile faded to a crooked line tilting to one corner, "Maybe, but you can never tell. Concerts can get really crazy, so it's really hard to see anyone."

Nick's smile faltered. He knew that Kevin was simply stating fact but he had been excited at the possibility of seeing him there. "Oh yeah, you're right," said Nick crestfallen.

Kevin didn't think, he reached out and tilted Nick's chin up so he was looking at him. They were so close now their noses were almost touching.

"Don't feel down," he smiled slightly. "I'll see you around school tomorrow. Who knows, maybe we could hang out some at lunch."

Nick looked at Kevin's eyes. His eyes were dark; they looked almost black. Nick felt his breath hitch and his heart skip a beat as he got lost in those dark pools. They were drawing him in and Nick felt like he was drowning. Slowly without even realizing, he focused on Kevin's lips. His lips were pink and were shaped into a thin delicate line. Up close Nick thought Kevin's lips looked like they'd been glossed. His bottom lip shined and beckoned him closer.

Nick found himself wanting nothing more than to taste Kevin. He wanted to know if that was really lip-gloss on Kevin's lips and if it was, he wanted to find out its flavor first hand. He felt himself lean up to Kevin and his eyes drifting closed as he tilted his head then he realized what he was doing.

_'Shit, what's wrong with me?' _Nick quickly pulled back and almost slammed into his locker behind him. He quickly looked away, completely embarrassed. He blushed mightily as he squeaked, "I… I… em… t-that would be cool. I'll see you around."

Kevin smiled. He knew Nick had just thought about kissing him. In fact he had been waiting to see how far Nick would go. He wondered slightly on what he would have done if Nick had closed the gap completely. His smile turned smug.

"Look, I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow," Kevin waved as he left. When he was a while away he shoved his hands in his pockets and grinned, _'Christmas came early this year.'_

Kevin walked outside the school doors and detoured to the student parking lot. He waved when he spotted Naz by his car. He couldn't wait to tell her his progress.

Nick waved slightly as Kevin took his leave, then he frowned. '_UGH! I am such an IDIOT! What type of freak acts the way I just did?'_

Nick ran a hand through his hair effectively messing up his perfect locks. How could he have been so stupid? He had completely lost his cool! At least no one he knew was there to witness his complete and utter humiliation.

_'I almost kissed him! I leaned up and was about to plant a smacker to a guy I just met… A GUY I just met!' _Nick turned and banged his head on his locker. _'I bet he hates me but was just being nice. Tomorrow he'll probably forget I'm alive. Or worse he'll notice me but would laugh at my face whenever I came near. He might be like "hey this guy tried to kiss me yesterday."'_

Nick groaned and continued his self inflicted punishment with more fervor. He felt a hand on his shoulder. If it was Kevin, Nick just wanted someone to shoot him now. He turned to see Brittney.

Brittney was staring at Nick like he had lost his mind. "Nick, is that really necessary? I don't think the conversation went that bad," she said.

Nick looked at her wide-eyed. He shoved himself off his locker to stare intently at her. What did she just say?

She smiled slightly at his shocked expression, "Yea, you heard me. I don't think the conversation went that bad."

Nick frowned. He couldn't believe his own best friend had eavesdropped on his conversation. Realization dawned and his expression became one of horror. '_SHIT! SHE HAD SEEN ME CAVE!'_

Brittney saw him frown and then she saw his horror. Quickly she said, "Don't get me wrong I didn't hear what you were talking about. I stayed away when I saw you guys talking. I just peeked occasionally from the corner to see how it was going."

"But you didn't hear anything?" asked Nick frowning slightly again.

"No, I didn't," she patted him on his shoulder as he sighed and relaxed. She smiled evilly, "I didn't need to anyway. I could tell that you liked him just from watching your body language."

"WHAT?!" yelled Nick. She had not just said what he thought she said. He glared, "I do not like him."

Brittney frowned and crossed her arms, "Yes you do. I saw you stare at him in home room. Then, I saw you stare at him at lunch. Then, I saw your face crash when you heard he was taken. And just now, I saw you blush, you **never** blush, and all he was doing was talking to you." She decided to leave out the part of him leaning up to kiss the guy. She didn't think Nick would be able to take that.

She uncrossed her arms, "If that doesn't mean you like him, then I don't know what does."

Nick blinked. He couldn't deny anything she just said, but he didn't want to admit it either. Admitting it would be saying that he did like Kevin and saying he liked Kevin was saying he was gay. And he wasn't.

"I do NOT like him," he ground out. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

Brittney rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever, you don't like him. Can we please go to the mall?" She knew she wasn't going to win this argument this way. She'd just wait till he couldn't deny it anymore.

Nick breathed again. "Yeah, sure, why not… We've spent a lot of time here as it is." He grabbed his skateboard and his book-bag then headed out with Brittney following close behind.

* * *

Billy slammed against the brick wall and fell to the ground. He had always had a high tolerance for pain but that didn't mean he didn't feel it and right now, he felt a lot of pain.

Why the hell hadn't he screamed for help when Sperg had grabbed him and dragged him outside? Why was he just keeping his mouth shut as all the life was pummeled from his body? Why did he keep getting up when he knew Sperg was just going to knock him down again? Why?

Well… maybe it had something to do with the fact that he missed this. And he enjoyed it immensely.

Billy hadn't realized he liked this till Sperg had first drawn blood. He had thought the reason he didn't scream for help at the start was because Sperg had threatened him with his life. He had thought the reason he kept quiet was because he feared increased beating if he spoke. But immediately Sperg had punched him in his belly and he spat blood as he crumpled to the ground smiling slightly, he knew then that this was the moment he had been waiting for. He knew that he had missed this so much and that was why he had let this happen, why he was still letting it happen.

Sperg kicked him in his gut and he coughed more phloem and blood.

He loved it when Mandy had time to rough him up. When she had stopped and he was not being bullied, he had been the one to provoke Sperg. He had been the one that craved pain so much that he had gone after the core of all his pain and suffering. Sperg had hounded him mercilessly after that. Where Mandy had emptied, Sperg had filled and he was graciously still filling, making sure he never ran out or emptied again.

When the beatings had gotten worse, Billy was sure he had genuinely wanted saving then and had been grateful when Mandy had saved him. The problem was, Mandy had grown up and didn't feel the need to beat him as much. She still bossed him around but there was no longer as much physical pain.

Billy realized now that he loved the pain. It was like a drug to him; so deadly and oh so satisfying. Mandy always held back when she beat him but Sperg held nothing back. Sperg beat him like he was a rabid dog. Sperg pounded him like he was nothing more than an insect, maybe a spider. Billy hated spiders. He shivered.

"What's wrong Billy?" taunted Sperg as he lifted Billy off the ground. "Cat got your tongue? Why aren't you calling for help?"

Billy coughed some more blood as he tried to speak. It hurt so much to move his mouth. His lip had multiple cuts and they were bleeding profusely. He couldn't feel his jaw and he was sure it was either broken or dislocated. He needed the beating to stop now but he couldn't open his mouth wide enough to yell.

"C-can't t-talk," he managed to whisper, pain etched into every word.

How ironic. He hadn't wanted to call for help at the beginning but now that he was losing consciousness and couldn't feel his lower face anymore, he was physically incapable of calling for help. Great! All he had wanted was a little pain, now he was going to die from it.

Sperg grimaced at the image Billy made. _'I guess I got too carried away. I didn't want to hurt him this much. What if he fucking dies on me? What am I gonna do then?'_

Sperg dropped Billy and frowned at him. Billy made such a messy pile at his feet. Sperg looked at his shirt. Great, he had Billy's blood all over him. He sighed and looked around. He wanted to get help for Billy but didn't want to turn himself in while doing it.

'_Damn, I should've stopped at the third round when he still had fight in him that way he would've been able to crawl away.'_

Sperg was getting really nervous. Billy couldn't die when he still had all this incriminating shit on him. Sperg's hand shook. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pack of Marlboros. He pulled out a stick. He was shaking so much he almost couldn't light it but somehow he managed.

He took a long draw and blew out the smoke, "Fuck Billy, why didn't you beg me to stop or call for help like you normally do?"

He finished the cigarette in two more long draws. His nerves were effectively shot. He was going to jail for sure if Billy didn't move soon. Fuck, he was eighteen! How many years does one get for homicide? _'Maybe they'll go easy on me. I'm a first offender.'_

Damn! He sat next to Billy's body and fumbled for another cigarette. This time he knocked them all over the ground and couldn't light the one he picked so he gave up. He looked at Billy again.

"Shit Billy! Wake the fuck up!" he yelled shaking Billy's shoulder.

Billy groaned slightly then he managed to cough. Sperg was grateful for the show of life but he needed Billy to get up, or not get up, and go for help on his own.

He shook Billy again and whispered, "Billy?"

In reply he heard Billy barely mouth a name, "Mandy?"

Almost like lightning Mandy stood in front of Sperg. He gasped and trembled to his feet using the wall as support. He was terrified. How had she gotten here so fast? Even more unnerving was the question, how had she heard that wimpy call?

Mandy looked down at Billy's battered body then at Sperg. Her face was dark. Grim suddenly appeared next to her with his scythe in hand. Mandy took a step towards Sperg as Grim walked over to Billy and picked him up.

"You couldn't even wait an extra day," she stated, picking up his discarded lighter. She looked at it slightly fascinated as she watched the fire burn.

Sperg gulped. What the hell was she going to do to him this time? Each time he got caught by Mandy she did something different to him. The first time he was beaten like normal, the next time he was put into a two day coma, then she had twisted his limbs in ways he never thought possible without breaking them, now she had fire.

He didn't know why he didn't just avoid Billy to avoid the pain but he just couldn't help it. He needed to beat Billy. He needed to torture the boy to within an inch of his life. And he didn't mind Mandy beating him either, as long as he lived to get Billy later. He hated fire though, especially in her hands. He gulped again.

Mandy picked up one of his cigarettes and lit it. She took a puff of it and then frowned. Her face showed abstract disgust as she flicked it away. Then she bent and picked up all his cigarettes, lighting every single one. She walked over to him and held them to his neck. She positioned them right next to his carotid artery.

"I hope it burns deep enough," she said, sounding bored as she pushed them all at once unto his skin.

Sperg stifled a scream as he closed his eyes. It hurt like hell. He endured it for a while then he felt blood on his neck. He needed to get away. He was sure if she let him she would burn his artery and let him bleed to death. He shoved Mandy and tried to make a break for it.

She grabbed his arm and twisted it bringing him to his knees. Sperg didn't feel anything for a second then he was overwhelmed with intense pain as he felt his shoulder dislocate from its joint. He screamed and shut his eyes against the tears. He wished she just beat him up like he had done to Billy.

Mandy looked at him with cold eyes. "I want to break all your bones, I want to see you beg for death… but you didn't break Billy's bones, so I guess it wouldn't be fair."

She leaned in closer. "I don't want to hurt you like you hurt Billy. I want to do so much worse. You know, just for the practice." Her scowl darkened, "But mark my words, if we ever have to meet like this again I will not hesitate to torture you and make sure you are nothing more than an empty shell of what you once were." She released his arm leaving it in its dislocated state.

Sperg was fighting back tears but still they leaked through his eyes. He wasn't sure what was worse, being beaten or having bones popped at will. His neck was still bleeding as well.

Sperg watched with tear filled eyes as Mandy walked away making sure to step on the fingers of his good arm effectively crushing them underfoot. Sperg knew she must have broken his already weak knuckles. He stayed down and watched till he couldn't see her black boots anymore. Then when he was sure he was alone and no one was there to knock him back down, he hobbled to his feet holding his disjointed arm with his crushed fingers. He gritted his teeth and wobbled, bleeding and beaten, to his home.

* * *

Dib walked out of the school doors after 30 minutes of waiting in the science lab. He hated the after school rush when everyone just wanted to be out of school so he always waited till they were all gone. He squinted eyeliner darkened eyes in the afternoon light and looked around. He wasn't sure if Gaz had waited for him. He smiled. Actually, he doubted that she waited for him but it was polite to at least look.

Dib shrugged when he confirmed his hypothesis that Gaz had already left and stuffed his right hand in one of his numerous coat pockets. A light breeze blew and made his coat billow about him like a cape. His smile grew wider. Dib really loved his trench coat. He made to leave when he heard someone speak to him.

"She's still here, Dib. She's in her classroom."

Dib looked over his shoulder to see Tak, the only other Irken Invader who had also been living on earth for quite a while now. Dib wondered if either she or Zim would ever take over this filthy, polluted planet.

Dib sighed and looked forward again. "How'd you know?" he asked without turning.

"I've been watching her," said Tak walking over to stand next to Dib. "Plus, I was just talking to her a couple of minutes ago and I figured you might be out by now. I came to make sure you don't leave her."

Dib nodded then asked, "Why have you been watching her?"

"Why has Zim been watching you?" Tak countered.

Dib frowned. "Touché," he said.

Why had Zim been watching him? That tended to be all Zim was doing lately… Watching him and staring without actually attacking. Dib looked at Tak. "Is this 'watching' an Irken thing?"

Tak smiled a little, "You could call it that."

"What does that mean?" pried Dib.

"It means you humans do it too. It's just more intense with Irkens," she smiled smugly at the fact that Dib was completely clueless.

Dib frowned even more. "Everything is more intense with you Irkens," he mumbled under his breath. He knew he was missing something very important in what she was saying but he couldn't for the life of him put his finger on it.

"Ok then, could you go get Gaz? I'll go bring the car around," he walked off to the parking lot.

Tak nodded and walked back into school. She arrived at Gaz's classroom door and she reached for the door knob, then all of a sudden she stopped.

Tak rolled her eyes and let her hand drop. "Yes Zim?" she asked the Irken she knew stood behind her.

Zim scowled and grabbed Tak's hand using it to spin her around forcing her to face him. "What did you say to the Dib-beast?"

Tak sighed, "I told him where his sister was and now I'm fetching her for him."

Zim narrowed his eyes. "When did you and the Dib-worm become so close? You were talking to him like he was your," Zim made a disgusted face, "… friend."

Tak smiled mischievously. "At least I can call him that," she rounded on Zim. "Isn't that what you've always wanted Zim? Didn't you always want Dib to be your friend?"

Zim growled and slammed her against the door, "Zim does not need any friends. Zim does not require the companionship of one as lowly as the Dib-monkey."

"Then why are you choking me?" growled Tak in return as her breath was squeezed from her throat.

Zim scowled even more at what she said. Why indeed was he choking her? "Zim is choking you… because Zim feels like it."

Tak struggled to breathe. She knew she could take Zim but she was waiting for something to happen.

"Let her go, Zim." Ah, there it was! It was what she'd been waiting for.

Zim let Tak go and turned to face Dib. He was met by Dib's chest. Dib was really tall and he towered over Zim. No matter how much Zim tinkered with his PAK he could never get it to increase his height to a worthy match for Dib. He had become resigned to the fact that the Dib would always tower over him, but that didn't mean he was better than him.

Zim looked up at Dib and locked with Dib's amber colored eyes. This was the closest he'd been to the Dib-worm in two months. He felt slightly intimidated and stupidly… at-tract-ed… WHAT? How could he be attracted to the Dib-beast? This was not right. He must be mistaken. Irken invaders did not feel petty things like 'attraction.' He needed to get away.

Zim took a step back.

Dib looked down at Zim who was at least a foot shorter than him and watched as the Irken stepped away from him. Dib cocked his eyebrow. Of all the responses he had gotten from Zim this was definitely new. Zim never, not in a million years, backed away from him. Dib took a step closer.

Zim took another step back.

Tak saw they would soon have her cornered if she stayed where she was so she got away from the door. Great, Gaz was still in there. She hoped their fight didn't last too long.

Zim kept backing up and Dib kept moving forward till Zim felt his back hit the door. _'Great Irk! I cornered myself.'_ Zim shut his eyes. What was this weird feeling in his belly?

Dib was really confused now. Why in the world was Zim acting like he feared him? Dib frowned, "Ok Zim, I give, what are you doing?"

Zim opened a single eye, "What do you mean, Dib-monkey?

Dib waved his hand over Zim, "This Zim. Why are you acting like you're afraid?"

Zim stood straight then, "What do you mean 'afraid'? Zim fears NOTHING."

Dib rolled his eyes and smiled a little. Good, his little alien wasn't broken. Dib grabbed Zim's arm and Zim's eyes widened even bigger.

_'Why is the stink beast touching Zim? I said I wasn't afraid, but I'm feeling something really weird. Am I sick?'_

Dib pulled Zim towards him then grabbed him with both hands.

"What do you think you're doing stink beast?" squeaked Zim. He didn't like what Dib's touch was doing to his system. And he especially didn't like how his voice had sounded just now. He wanted nothing more than to pull even farther away from Dib and his tall chest. _'Really tall chest…'_

"I need to get my sister and you're in the way," stated Dib like it was really obvious. He cocked his brow, "Are you okay Zim? You seem really nervous about something."

Zim shook his head, "It's nothing Dib-worm." He was still facing the muscular wall that was Dib's chest. _'Tall, hard, muscled chest…'_

Dib shrugged and when Zim was steady, Dib lifted him aside and placed him away from the door. Zim looked at Dib's arms as he opened the door now that he didn't block it.

_'The Dib has very strong arms. Why didn't I ever notice before? He picked me up like I was paper!'_ Zim tried not to stare at Dib but he was enthralled. _'He has strong arms, tall chest, long legs, muscles and strength and height… sexy. I wonder how his skin feels…'_ Zim looked away and gulped. He must be sick, oh so very, very sick.

Dib poked his head into the class. In the corner away from the light sat a purple haired girl. She was very pale and was staring at something in her hands.

Gaz was a terrifying girl most of the time but age had mellowed her. She was less prone to rain doom on unsuspecting offenders and was generally nicer, if one considered the occasional 'hello' she said. Her purple hair had grown longer but it remained in its characteristic style surrounding her face. She still had on her skull chain and she still wore black and purple with boots. All that changed in her attire was the style of her outfits.

At the moment, Gaz was dressed in a purple gown that had a low v-neck cut and long sleeves. The gown was short and ended mid-thigh. It looked more like a Halloween costume because it was ripped at the hemline, neckline, and the bottom of the sleeves but it was fitting and somehow one could tell it was a normal dress not a costume. On top of the dress was a black corset laced up tightly behind her, it looked like she couldn't breathe in the thing. She had fish net stockings on her legs and they disappeared into her knee length boots. Her boots were plain black with laces; she didn't feel like steeled toe boots today. Her nails were black and her eyes were darkened with liner. On her neck she wore a spiked chocker in addition to her skull chain but her wrists were left bare. Both of her ears had at least four piercings and consequently earrings and her nose was pierced as well.

Gaz looked up from the Game Slave in her hand and blew a bubble. She was munching on gum. When it popped she spoke sounding peeved, "Is it time to go already?"

Dib nodded, "It's been time to go for a while, but a certain green alien got in my way." He stepped in and stood at the doorway, "You ready?"

Gaz got up and shoved her game into her bag. She slung the handle over her shoulder and the bag itself rested on her hip. It was black in color and was covered in stickers and buttons of bands and death-like gore stuff. She walked over to Dib and blew another bubble. Dib popped it and smiled.

Gaz looked mildly irritated at that and walked past him into the hallway. She didn't hate Dib as much now, but she still didn't like him either. She had become more tolerant when he had saved her from one of Zim's hair brained plans about 2 years ago. It was then she had realized her brother could actually take her and win in a fair fight… that is if he tried. She had lost her hold on him.

Gaz smiled grimly, _'Lucky I don't fight fair.'_

Dib followed Gaz out into the hallway and made a point of completely ignoring Zim as he walked by.

Gaz stopped by Tak. She looked her in the eyes and her expression lightened just a little bit, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Tak nodded and smiled slightly, "Sure, I'll see you then."

They both waved as they parted. Dib watched them and cocked his brow. '_Am I missing something here?'_

If Dib was not mistaken, there was a definite undertow that he knew had never existed prior to today. Dib shrugged. He wasn't in the mood to get worked up about weird behaviors, he had to get home and watch Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mysteries.

"Bye, Tak," he waved as he passed her.

Zim looked at Dib's retreating back and felt really weird that the Dib-beast was leaving without saying goodbye to him. _'I can not believe the earth-stink is leaving without saying goodbye! We've known each other longer! Zim deserves a farewell more than that… that… Tak-bitch… Look at her smug face. Zim shall crush her face under his foot.'_

Dib stopped at the door to the school. _'Maybe I **should** say bye to Zim, it's only fair.'_

Dib turned and looked at Zim. "I'll see you tomorrow, Zim," he called then he turned and left, not waiting for Zim's response.

Zim looked at his feet then he mumbled under his breath, "See you tomorrow, Dib." He didn't want the Dib to think he was being friendly.

Tak looked at Zim and rolled her eyes. _'Great Irk, he is such a disgrace. No wonder he got kicked out. He doesn't even know what's going on with his system yet.'_ She walked over to Zim.

Zim scowled at her, "What do you want?"

"You need to check you're PAK on its dates. This is a very important time and you don't even realize it."

Zim scowled even more. "Zim's PAK is in great working condition and Zim does not need to check it. I can assure you," he paused to look at her in disdain, "Tak… that I do not need to check my dates on this so called important time."

Tak knew he was going to say that. He still liked to be delusional on his 'greatness'. "Fine, but when you start feeling the pressure, don't you dare come crawling to me as the only other Irken on this planet." She turned and left.

_'…Pressure? What does she mean by pressure?' _Zim looked at his body. '_Could it be…? Great Irk! I must get to my base!'_

Zim raced out of school, praying and hoping to whatever gods existed that whatever Tak was saying was anything but true.


	8. Outside the School Gates

**You might all like to know that this was one of the chapters i did extensive re-vamping on. I practically added another scene entirely!! as a result in word this chapter is THIRTY-FIVE PAGES LONG!! yeap 35... isn't that insane? Anyway**

**WARNINGS: **Chapter contains self mutilation, attempted suicide, explicit masturbation, and a hint of possible masochism

**Discliamer: ME NO OWN!! ME NO PROFIT!! ME DO FOR FUN!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Outside the School Gates**

Gerald skillfully dribbled the ball to the opposing basket and made a shot. He smiled satisfactorily as he heard the 'swoosh' as the ball went in.

Arnold ricocheted from his stand near the basket and caught the ball on the rebound. He began dribbling to Gerald's basket when he noticed that Gerald had stopped trying to catch him and was sitting on his rump in the center of the court.

Arnold turned still dribbling the ball and looked at Gerald, "You know sitting down is not an approved way of defense in basketball."

Gerald looked up at his best friend and smiled, "I know that, Arnold, but I got something I need to say to you."

Arnold came over and chuckled lightly as he looked down at his friend. "Well, it can wait till we finish our game. Now get your butt up and play me. It's no fun kicking your ass when all you do is sit!"

Gerald laughed at this and grinned up at Arnold, "You wish you could kick my ass."

Arnold just smiled in return and began to move away again.

"Arnold, what I have to say can't wait. If I don't say it now I don't think I'd ever have the courage to say it to you again." Gerald's words stopped Arnold in his tracks.

Arnold stopped bouncing the ball and looked intently at his best friend. Gerald looked really serious. Arnold couldn't think of anything that would be so important that Gerald would need to tell him now. _'…unless of course it's death. Oh my god! Is Gerald dying?'_

Gerald reached out to Arnold beckoning him closer. "Come here. Come, sit with me."

Arnold placed the ball on his hip and supported it with his right arm. He walked over to Gerald plopping down next to him. "What's on your mind, Gerald?"

Gerald didn't answer his question immediately. He just sat there looking spaced out.

Arnold didn't interrupt his friend, thinking that Gerald was probably just organizing his thoughts. But after they sat in silence for ten whole minutes Arnold was getting antsy and just wanted to get this talk over with so they could get back to the game. He opened his mouth to say something but Gerald beat him to it.

"You remember why I broke up with Phoebe right?" he began.

Arnold blinked as he stared at Gerald. _'How can I forget?_' He wasn't sure if it was a question but he felt the need to answer. "Yeah, I remember why you guys broke up. I was there, remember?"

"Yeah well, we broke up because we thought that maybe we were too young to be getting that involved," Gerald was talking like he was in a trance, reliving everything as he spoke. "I mean, we had felt like we didn't need anyone else, like we had found our soul mates. Phoebe had said that maybe we were moving too fast into it. I had agreed so we broke up so we could test the waters. You know, date other people."

Arnold rolled his eyes. _'I've heard all this before.' _He thought and he said as much, "Gerald, I know all this."

"I know you know Arnold but work with me, I'm going somewhere with this," Gerald smiled at Arnold looking at him briefly then turning to continue looking out to the distance. "Well, after we had broken up I felt really bad and I got all depressed and I grieved a lot."

Arnold chuckled a bit. _'Tell me about it.' _"Oh yeah, those were real tough times. You were a complete wreck. Nothing pulled you out! But I had stuck with you and you got back on your feet."

Gerald nodded still looking into the distance, "Yes, Arnold, you had. But then even after that I could never keep my promise to Phoebe. I couldn't bring myself to date others. I had tried and tried but it just didn't work. I always felt like she was the one for me and I'd be betraying her if I went with anyone else. Till this very day Arnold I still can't go out on dates."

Arnold nodded, not really seeing where Gerald was going with this. He already knew that his best friend was madly in-love with Phoebe and he knew that Phoebe was probably just as in-love with him. This was not news and it definitely wasn't good enough for their game to be called to a stop especially since they were working off the tension of transferring to a new school.

Arnold sighed, already bored with the conversation, "Where are you headed with this, Gerald?"

Gerald sighed as well. "What I'm trying to say is," Gerald looked Arnold in the eyes. "I think I want to get back with Phoebe and I want to do it soon. I can't wait anymore."

Arnold felt weird. He felt sick. '_Oh no, not again… Don't get sick Arnold. Don't get sick.' _He couldn't look at Gerald directly. Suddenly he realized where the conversation was headed and he didn't like it one bit.

Arnold got up from his perch still avoiding Gerald's eyes and began to dribble on the spot. He was doing it so he could have something to focus on. He didn't want to think. He wanted Gerald to tell him he was joking so they could laugh and get back to their game but somehow he knew it wasn't going to happen.

Gerald got up as well and attempted to keep his eye contact with Arnold, who was doing a marvelous job at avoiding his eyes just now. "Arnold, did you hear what I just said? I said I want to get back with Phoebe."

Arnold looked up catching the ball, abruptly stopping his dribbling. "I heard you the first time," he snapped. He knew he was being a jerk but he couldn't help it. This was so unexpected and they were now in a new school. Can't Gerald see that he needed him most now?

_'Don't do it Gerald. Don't leave me again.'_

"Then answer me goddammit!" snapped Gerald in return.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" growled Arnold, scowling. "It seems to me you have your mind already made up."

Gerald sighed and ran his hand through his sleek black hair. He had gotten rid of the kinky tall hair he sported in forth grade and had permed his hair causing it to lie flat on his head and cut it so it was shoulder length. It had been tied back in a ponytail for his game with Arnold but he had taken out the tie when he sat to talk so now it hung freely around his face.

He flashed a tired look at Arnold. "There's no need to get mad. You know exactly what I want you to say. I need to know if you're okay with this," he sighed and looked away slightly embarrassed at what he had to say next. "I need to know if you're ready for this after what happened last time."

Arnold looked away as well. _'I can't believe he just brought that up. I thought it was water under the bridge now.'_ Gerald was speaking.

"Arnold, I know we said we'd forget what happened but you and I and everyone else that was involved knew that this would come up again if and when I decided to date again. I need to know that you won't try it again." Gerald was gazing intently at Arnold, "I would never forgive myself if I let this happen again Arnold so I need to know how you feel."

Arnold felt like a heel right then. He couldn't believe that his best friend for all time was just waiting for him to say 'I feel great' or 'I feel bad' so he could decide if he should to get back with the girl of his dreams. Arnold couldn't crush his friend like that no matter how much he knew he was going to regret loosing Gerald's constant company. At least this time he was prepared. He had been forewarned. Maybe he was ready to let Gerald go. _'Yeah right, ready my ass.'_

Arnold looked at his friend and forced a smile, "I'm fine, Gerald. I don't have a problem with you getting back with Phoebe. In fact, I can't wait for it to happen!"

_'Someone please shoot me. Shoot me now! I'm as good as dead already.'_

Gerald didn't look quite convinced, "I don't know Arnold you still seem shaky to me. I mean, if you don't think you're ready just tell me right now and I wouldn't do it."

_'Shit, I'm not your fucking baby sister or something. I'm eighteen fucking years old! I think I can decipher my own fucking feelings! Just take my good will and fuck off.' _Arnold forced an even wider smile, "I'm sure, Gerald. I'll be fine if you two start dating again. When do you plan on asking her?"

Gerald blushed slightly. "On Saturday, I plan to take her out to dinner."

_'Well, thanks a lot you fucking asshole! What if I had said I was uncomfortable with this whole fucked up arrangement, what then? Would I have ruined your little plans for the future? Shit, I bet he knows exactly where he wants to take her too!'_

"You mean, this Saturday? Wow, you're not wasting any time, are you? So, where are you taking her to?" asked Arnold as he squelched his pissed of thoughts.

"I'm going to take her to 'Cher Pierre' for a romantic French dinner," smiled Gerald already thinking about Saturday night.

_'Oh wow, how bloody fucking romantic. Go ahead and take her to the restaurant you and I found! See if I care! The cheesy ass probably has something else planned for her.'_

"Wow, that's really romantic. Got anything else planned?"

"Hell, yeah," grinned Gerald like an imbecile. At least, Arnold thought he looked like an imbecile. "I'm taking her on a carriage ride during which I'll pop the question."

_'It's not a frigging wedding proposal! All you want is for her to be your girlfriend so you can fuck her and get her out of your bloody system. I hope it fucking rains Saturday night. Let's see you try and take her on a ride then.'_

Arnold stifled a mean laugh and looked away. He began dribbling the ball to the basket again with a slight frown on his face. Why was he being so mean? Phoebe was a nice girl and Gerald was his best friend. He knew they both liked each other and he really wanted them to get together but he just couldn't help but feel lonely. He knew that this reunion meant he'd be alone most of the time; just like he was last time.

* * *

_Arnold__ frowned slightly and fiddled with his fries. He looked up when he heard Phoebe giggle like a five year old girl. Next to her sat Gerald. He had his arm around Phoebe's shoulder and was whispering stuff that Arnold could only assume were naughty into her ear. Phoebe was blushing but listening intently as Gerald abused her mind with obscenities. _

_Arnold__'s frown changed to a scowl and he looked away. _'Little bitch stole my best friend. I wonder how she'd look with her severed head served on a silver platter.'

_Arnold__ smiled evilly at his food with his glower still in place. He looked particularly dangerous. _

_Gerald stopped saying stuff to Phoebe and looked up. He watched Arnold fiddle with his food with a maniacal look on his face. Gerald cocked his brow, "Are you gonna eat that, Arnold, or are you hoping that you could stare it to oblivion?"_

_Arnold snapped out of his sadistic thoughts to focus on his friend, "What did you say Gerald? I didn't hear you."_

_"I asked if you were going to eat that. What's up with you man? You've been spacing out a lot lately."_

_"Uh… family troubles," mumbled Arnold stupidly bringing up a touchy topic._

_Helga rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like I believe that, football head. Nothing gets you down. You're like a jolly little elf or something."_

_Phoebe giggled again. Arnold was slowly beginning to detest the sound of Phoebe's giggles. _

_"I must agree with Helga, Arnold," said Phoebe. "You have always been able to look at the bright side in any situation. I really doubt your grandparents' respective illnesses are enough to get you this down."_

_Arnold glared at Phoebe, "What, you think you have me all figured out?"_

_"No Arnold, I merely…"_

_"Save it. I'm not in the mood for your intellectual crap," he cut her off rudely. He really wasn't in the mood for her company at all._

_"Man, Arnold there's no need to be rude. We were just having fun," frowned Gerald. He was getting mad at Arnold's grouchy attitude._

_Arnold__ huffed and looked away. _'Bloody girl has you wrapped around her finger.'

_Arnold__ didn't really hate Phoebe. In fact, he liked her; she was one of his closest friends. He just hated her as Gerald's girlfriend. I mean, she was ruining his long time friendship with her relationship. First, she had taken up most of Gerald's free time. Then, she had made Gerald unavailable when Arnold's grandma developed breast cancer. She had even made Gerald unavailable when Arnold's grandpa had suffered a stroke. And now, she was making Gerald turn against him!_

_Arnold__ had expected to have the constant presence and support of his best friend through out his life. He wasn't taking it likely that his friend hadn't been available for him during the hard times of his grandparents' decline and other things. He had had no one to turn to and Gerald had been too busy 'dating' to be there for him 24/7 like he was supposed to._

_Arnold__ was so lost in his thought he almost didn't catch the smacking sound next to him. Slowly, he turned his head towards the source of the sound. He stared in shock and disgust as he watched his best friend suck face with Phoebe. They were practically eating each other's face and they were getting saliva everywhere. In Arnold's opinion that meant they couldn't kiss very well if they were missing so much but that wasn't what bothered him._

_Somehow Arnold had come to believe that Gerald and Phoebe's relationship was some sort of intense friendship. He had come to believe that Phoebe simply wanted to replace him as Gerald's best friend. This was why he had been so hateful towards her. It never occurred to him that Gerald was always going places with Phoebe and leaving him in the dust because she gave him something he could not. She was his **girlfriend.** _

_It finally dawned on Arnold. He had been blind for so long. How could he have been so dumb as to believe that everything would remain the same? Gerald was growing up and was experiencing the world of female companionship. Arnold had had a wild array of crushes back in fourth grade and still it never occurred to him that if he went out with any of them, his priorities would have to change._

_Arnold__ felt his heart crushing with the sudden weight of loneliness. He realized that people change and the ones he held dear would not be with him forever. They can only be with him as long as it didn't interfere with their lives._

_Arnold__ felt sick. He felt disgusted, alone, and just SICK._

_Somewhere he heard someone yelling 'get a room' to the smooching couple, but he couldn't tell who it was. Arnold gagged and quickly covered his mouth as he staggered to his feet. He hadn't eaten anything since they'd been here and now he was about to puke up his lunch from school earlier in the day._

_Arnold__ made a beeline for the restroom. He heard someone call his name. He didn't answer… he couldn't answer. He barely made it to the porcelain bowl as he threw up what little he had had that day. He heaved and retched as a liquefied version of his meal spewed from his mouth. _

_When he was done he stared into the toilet bowl at his disgusting regurgitation. He gagged a little at the sight then pulled the toilet handle. He stepped out of the stall as his vomit swirled down the toilet. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gerald, Sid, Stinky, and Eugene. They had apparently followed him._

'Heh, at least I got him to stop sucking face and pay attention to me. Too bad it won't last very long. He probably wants to leave right now. I bet they all want to leave.'

_What little consolation Arnold had at his friends being there dissolved with that last thought. He walked to the sink and rinsed out his mouth then he splashed some water on his face. He walked over to the paper towel dispenser and retrieved a whole bunch. When he was satisfactorily dry he made to leave but was grabbed by Gerald and slammed against the wall._

_"Why'd you do that Arnold?" he demanded._

_"Do what?" growled Arnold his eyes narrowing._

_"You got sick watching Phoebe and me make out. What the hell does that mean? If you didn't like it all you had to do was say so, not fucking loose your lunch!"_

_Arnold__ scowled, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll keep that in mind the next time I'm about to puke on the table when you're busy sucking face."_

_Gerald simply glowered back at him._

_Arnold__ rolled his eyes, "Look it's not like I can control it. You make it seem like I did that intentionally to ruin your fun!"_

_Eugene__ coughed into his hand and looked away. Stinky quirked his nose in what appeared to be a way of saying 'yeah right.' Gerald merely raised his eyebrows like what Arnold had just said was amusing and Sid simply stared at him. Maybe he was thinking… maybe not. _

_"But Arnold you've been mean to Gerald and Phoebe all night," said Sid. "What else were we supposed to think?" he asked after what appeared to be a minute._

_"So what, you all think I did that intentionally?"_

_Everyone fell silent. Gerald let go of Arnold and let him stand firmly on his feet._

_Arnold__ was shocked. '_I can't believe it! They actually think I can stoop that low? Me, the good guy! I would never…! I can't believe this. I think I'm going to be sick again.'

_Arnold__ clutched his belly and forced himself to move. He didn't want them to see he was getting sick again. He walked out of the restroom and back into the café. He saw his friends stare at him disgustingly. '_Obviously, they all think the same thing.'

_He stopped at the table to grab his backpack and happened to look at Phoebe. He felt even worse as she looked away, unable to meet his eyes. Arnold silently hefted his bag unto his shoulder and walked out with his belly complaining all the way._

_Arnold__ had never felt so alone in his life. His parents were gone, his grandparents were counting the days, and his best friend was as good as gone. He had no one._

_Arnold left with only one thought, to get the pain in his heart away. He never saw the pair of blue eyes among the others that looked at him with sympathy and care and even love._

* * *

_Arnold__ held the knife close to his left wrist. '_It's ok. It's just like the other times only this time, you're trying to kill yourself. Don't forget Arnold, deep cut! Slice the vein in one quick movement and it would be over. Bye-bye pain.'

_Arnold__ stuck his tongue out in concentration as he slowly began to press the blade to his skin. Sweat congealed on his brow with the effort._

_He had been cutting himself since that faithful night. The first time had been an accident. He had gone home and cried himself to sleep after emptying his bowels once again then he had woken up at 3am feeling really hungry. At first he had wanted to stay where he was and starve but his hunger would not be denied. So, he had gone down to the kitchen and had been really clumsy as he fixed his sandwich, nicking himself on his finger. That brief moment of physical pain had made him forget his troubles to focus solely on the hurt and as his blood dripped he had wondered how much relief could be gotten from a bigger more deliberate cut._

_Slowly, he developed the habit. A little nick there, a little cut here and no one would know. But as his view on life became darker, his cuts had become deeper and bigger. His appetite for food diminished quickly and he was becoming really skinny and deathly pale. He had been taken off the basketball team due to his failing health not that he cared much at this point. _

_Gerald and the others had forgiven him for that night but the damage had been done. No matter how they tried to make him feel better, or make him belong once more, he just couldn't get into it anymore. Arnold was alone and he wanted a cure to the pain. What Gerald could offer him now wasn't enough. He needed all or nothing, not second best._

_Arnold__ could hear his phone ringing in the background. _

'Who the hell would call me? Heh, it's not important now. It's too late.'_ Arnold smiled sadistically as he watched the blood flow from his sliced wrist. _'Now for the other before I loose feeling in this hand.'

_Arnold__ gripped the blade as well as he could with his bloodied left hand and swiftly cut a jagged gash in the wrist of his right arm. He couldn't afford the luxury of feeling pain like he had with his left wrist. _'Ahhh… pure bliss; It feels so good to be slipping away.'

_Arnold__ heard his answering machine beep. The person that had been calling him was leaving a message. It sounded feminine and vaguely familiar. What was she saying? It sounded almost like she told him to wait. _'Wait for what? Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter much now.'

_Arnold__ began to laugh deliriously as his vision dimmed. He swore he could hear more ringing. _'Is that the phone or my ears?'

_Arnold__ began to fall slowly. He was fading fast. He couldn't think straight anymore. The ringing changed to pounding. Someone was either at his door, or his ears tended to play weird tricks when he's about to die._

_Just as the light was about to fade Arnold's door flew open. It had been forced because he knew he had locked it. In his doorway, he saw an angel in pink and white with a blonde mop on her head. Arnold heard her scream and call his name. He smiled slowly. _'Why am I not surprised? Too bad she's a bit late.'

_As his vision went black Arnold heard himself say, "Goodbye Helga."_

* * *

'This wasn't supposed to happen.'

_Arnold__ scowled at the people surrounding his bed. He had been awake for three days now. His doctor told him he almost hadn't made it and was very lucky he got help when he did. He said that Arnold had needed a blood transfusion and that he had been out for two days. Now it was Sunday and everyone came to visit._

_When he had first woken up, the first thing he had noticed was that he was waking up at all, the next thing was the blonde head on his bed. He had fallen asleep again after that. Maybe he had passed out from the shock of it. _

_The second time he performed his awakening act there had been more people in the room and they had been talking about him. He had actually been listening in for a bit trying to figure out where he stood and if he had a chance of escaping life again when he had heard Gerald's voice. He hadn't believed that Gerald was there and that had forced him to open his eyes. _

_He had practically been jumped by his grandma and choked by his grandpa. Gerald had stayed back and smiled wanly. Arnold then realized the room's fourth occupant. It was his savior and bedside mate. _

_Before he got the chance to speak she had slapped him and growled, "The next time you try to take your life Arnoldo, I will make sure you regret ever meeting me." With that said she left him and everyone else staring at her back as she departed the room. That was definitely not the greeting he had expected but then he never really could tell what to expect with her._

_Now after his three day respite Arnold had everyone he ever knew trying to see him. _'Everyone, except her… She had never come back since I had woken up.'

_If he wasn't still so depressed he might have felt bad at leaving all these people. But he was still pretty lonely so the people didn't help much. Especially since the one person he had thought cared didn't think he was worth visiting while awake._

_Arnold__ was released the next day but was placed on suicide watch. Everyone he was with was expected to watch everything he did. Anything that was remotely sharp had been taken from his room. Even his stereo system was on lockdown. Arnold actually felt worse than before his cutting. And now that everyone knew he cut, he had no way to relieve his pain._

_After about two weeks of trying to catch up with his studies and trying to eat. Arnold was still failing at both. He was even failing at socializing. He desperately wanted to cut himself especially when he saw Phoebe and Gerald but that was obviously not an option. He needed to find a new detrimental way to deal with his pain or he was going to cave and do something drastic. Like jump in front of a moving bus!_

_Arnold was sitting by himself at lunch, trying desperately to not impale his hand on the rusty nail he saw when Helga sat next to him. She didn't say anything for a long time and simply sat._

_Arnold__ was sure he should feel particularly uncomfortable around her but he didn't. He had come to find calm whenever she was around. _'She's the only one that doesn't feel the need to speak to me when she sees me. She acts like what I did never happened. I don't know if I'm grateful or mad. I wonder what she wants. She hasn't been this close to me since I woke up.'

_They sat in silence for a little bit longer. Then Arnold saw her hand appear in front of him. She dropped something and pulled her hand away. There before Arnold's gaze was a small razor._

_Arnold__ didn't understand. He turned and stared at her with a question in his eyes._

_"No one's watching you right now. It's your choice," she said silently, almost like a whisper but quieter somehow. After that she got up and left._

_Arnold__ stared at the blade for a long time. He wanted to do it, but he was getting cold feet. He didn't want to leave for some reason. He felt like there was something to live for, or someone. He was about to turn and search her out again but he heard someone else approaching him. Quick as a flash Arnold grabbed the razor and hid it. He turned and faced his second visitor. It was Gerald._

_Gerald was apologizing. He was saying sorry for abandoning Arnold, for being too caught up with Phoebe, for blah, blah, and blah. Arnold didn't care about what Gerald had to say. So, he blocked him out._

'The only reason you feel sorry you fucking piss is because I made the mistake of leaving a detailed impassioned note of how I felt when I decided to end it. I knew I shouldn't have written jack. Ugh! GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING PITY! Huh, wait, what was that? What did you just say?'

_"Uh, Gerald… could you repeat yourself please? I wasn't really listening."_

_Gerald looked at him weird, "Where should I start from?"_

_Arnold__ wasn't sure what to say. After all he hadn't been paying any attention at all. He took a wild guess, "Uh… start from the part about you and Phoebe."_

_Gerald looked at his hands, "I said Phoebe and I are through. We figured that maybe we were moving too fast and getting way over our heads. So we decided to cool it for a while and see how it goes from there."_

'What, do I look like I was born yesterday? Just say you're ditching the chic so you can watch my suicidal ass 24/7 I'll completely understand.'

_Arnold__ snorted and got up. He didn't want to hear anything else Gerald had to say. He turned around and was about to hunt down a particular blonde but the bell rang so he went to class instead._

_Two weeks later Arnold held a weeping Gerald to his chest. Gerald had been away from Phoebe for only two weeks and the guy was worse than a wreck. Arnold was the only thing standing between Gerald and clinical depression._

'Funny how things work out… You were never there for me, but here I am for you. I'm still mad and I still hate you, but maybe with time I would forgive. You need me now and that's all that matters.'

_And that had been all that mattered as their lives had drifted together again._

* * *

_'Now he wants to take it apart. He's such a nice guy.'_

Arnold took a shot at the basket and missed. He swore under his breath. He knew Gerald would know something was up because of that missed shot. It was an easy shot and Arnold was really good at shooting from the angle he was in. He almost never missed a shot. Just as expected Gerald spoke.

"Arnold are you sure, absolutely sure, that you are okay with this?"

Arnold turned and feigned another smile, "Of course I'm sure man. Why wouldn't I be?" Oh, wrong question. He jogged over to the ball and picked it up.

Gerald walked up to him and easily stole the ball from Arnold's loose grip, "I'm only asking because I can't loose you, man. I can't go through what happened last time again."

_Ha! Go through what? You didn't even know what was going on till it was literally too late and even then it passed you by until I was in a fucking hospital recovering from it all.'_

Arnold's hands were shaking slightly. He needed this conversation to end and for them to get back to the game. He clenched his hands into fists so Gerald won't see his crazy nerves.

"Gerald, I promise you that I'm fine with this. What happened last time is not going to happen again." _'Maybe…'_ "I'm completely over it," _'Yeah right!'_ "Hey, maybe this time I might even get me a girl of my own."

Arnold threw the last part in as an extra bonus. He doubted he would find anyone. The only girl that appealed to him hated his guts and beat him on an almost daily basis.

Arnold almost cracked a genuine smile. She had unknowingly provided a substitute for his cutting.

Gerald laughed and began to dribble the ball. "Hey you're right, Arnold. Maybe you would get to find a girl. It's a new school, so why not some new beginnings. There are lots of cute girls in our senior class, maybe one of them could be the girl of **your** dreams."

Arnold instinctively got ready to block Gerald and steal the ball back as he smirked at Gerald's comment.

_'…Girl of **my** dreams? Do you think I'm a fucking romantic like you? Besides I already have a girl. She just doesn't know it yet. I wonder if I should let you in on the dark workings of my mind,'_ thought Arnold idly as he easily swiped the ball from Gerald and proceeded to shoot it. He smiled satisfactorily as he saw it swoosh easily into the net.

_'Ha ha, 2 points… maybe I will tell you. I'd like to see how you handle damaged me. Maybe you'll even be able to help me get my girl to keep me from my demons.'_

Gerald had caught the rebound and was moving to Arnold's net while Arnold chased after him thinking all the way.

_'Yeah, that might prove to be interesting sport.' _Arnold grinned at the thought and slapped the ball out of Gerald's hand stuffing his attempt at a dunk. Maybe this whole getting back together thing wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Abigail yawned as she stepped out of her room. It was 7:30 pm now. Where had the day gone? She walked into the debriefing room, which was also their common room where they hung out, and surveyed her teammates.

Kuki was off to the side in the kitchen humming as she made something Abigail was sure was to be their dinner. She didn't mind Kuki's cooking as Kuki had greatly improved, but at the same time she wasn't a fan of eating other people's food. She always preferred something she had personally made or bought.

Wally was sitting on the couch and was watching what appeared to be mud wrestling. Wally hadn't changed much over the years. He was no longer the shortest member in the team though he was still shorter than the guys and he still loved to watch violent shows and to play video games. What changed in that category was now he watched chic fights as well, having finally given in to his teenage hormones.

Off to the corner sitting at the only work table in the whole room, was Hoagie. He was still working on that blue print for his weapon. He had been working on it for at least a week now and it never took him that long on anything. It must really be an awesome weapon to garner so much of his time and attention. Correction, it **had** better be an awesome weapon to garner so much of his time and attention. Abigail hadn't forgotten the last time Hoagie worked on a long project though still not as long as this one. It had been the dumbest weapon ever made and Abigail had been royally pissed.

Abigail surveyed the room once more, since no one had noticed her entrance yet, and realized that their leader wasn't in the room. She stepped in fully and made her way to the kitchen. Kuki looked up from her batter of whatever and smiled.

"Hey Numbuh Five," she yelled enthusiastically.

This caused the room's other two occupants to look up from what they were doing. Hoagie smiled by way of acknowledging her and looked back at his blueprints while Wally waved at her and resumed watching his show. Abigail saw Wally blush and quickly change the channel as one of the ladies mud wrestling suddenly had a boob pop loose of her bikini top. She saw him slide a sidelong glance her way to see if she had seen anything. Abigail smiled knowingly at him and went over to the cabinets. Wally's blush deepened.

Abigail began brewing her herbal tea when Kuki said something. Abigail wasn't sure if it was directed at her or if Kuki was simply mumbling stuff to herself. Curious, Abigail asked, "What did you say, Kuki?"

"I said Numbuh One hasn't come out of his room all day since we got home from school," repeated Kuki.

Abigail nodded and continued with what she was doing. She knew what Kuki was trying to say to her. She was saying 'go check up on him, I'm worried' but Abby really wasn't in the mood. She hadn't been happy when Lizzie had accused her of stealing Nigel and it had made her wonder if there wasn't some truth in what she said.

She knew that she didn't feel much for Nigel except a platonic friendship, but what if Nigel liked her more than that? If that was the case then she was partly to blame for Lizzie and Nigel's break-up because of the amount of time Nigel had been spending with her prior to the break up. This meant she had been unconsciously fueling his desire. At least, that's the way Abigail saw it.

Abigail placed her mug next to the brewing pot of tea and rested her head on her palm. She had seen a couple of instances when Nigel had been staring at her like he was a hungry dog and she was prime rib; but she had brushed those times off as her imagination. If they weren't her imagination, and Nigel really did like her, then all she could do, now that he was single, was stay away from him. Maybe if she discourages him enough he would run back to Lizzie thereby leaving her guilt free.

Abigail sighed heavily as she poured tea into her mug. This is why she hadn't wanted to get involved with Nigel's issues. She had feared complications. Actually, it was because of things like this that she had tried to remain aloof with almost all personal occurrences in the team. Granted she was going by assumptions, a desperate girl's accusations, and a couple of lust-filled stares, but that didn't mean she could just write off the whole possibility. She needed to distance herself again, and fast.

Kuki tapped Abigail on the shoulder breaking her from her thoughts and she looked up.

"I know you're worried about what Lizzie said, Numbuh Five but we need you to check on Numbuh One," she said.

Abigail slowly nodded knowing that Kuki was right. Despite how she felt about this whole situation, it was up to her to dig Nigel Uno out of his rut. She grabbed Nigel's mug from the cabinet and poured him a cup of herbal tea as well. She knew Nigel didn't like it much but it still calmed him whenever he drank it. She added sugar and lemon just the way he liked it and crossed the common room to the door leading to Numbuh One's wing of the base.

Abigail swiftly entered and walked down the dark hallway towards the last door which she knew held Nigel's room and most likely his body. She knocked on it rather awkwardly due to her occupied hands and waited for a reply.

She heard a groggy go away. Ignoring the call she knocked again this time using her foot. Nigel never took naps so he must have done something stupid to pass out. She heard shuffling on the other side then she stepped back as she knew the door was about to be flung open.

Sure enough the door opened forcefully and a very angry Nigel stood at the door. He didn't have on his shades and he wasn't wearing anything save his black boxer shorts and they hung low on his hip.

Abigail couldn't stop herself from giving Nigel a quick once over. It had been a while since she had seen their leader shirtless and in that amount of time Nigel must have been working out.

Abigail noticed how toned and smooth Nigel's abs looked; she saw how the bicep of his right arm that clutched the door flexed slightly with his movement; she saw the distinct rise and fall of his chest, which was coated with a little fuzz, as he breathed, his nipples dusted a slight pink and hardening at the cold; she noticed how his body distinctly narrowed into his hips disappearing into his boxers, with a distinct trail of hair leading into his boxers; she admired how his legs were slim but appeared powerful; and she noticed how his whole body appeared to be the same shade of pale making him the same color… all over.

Abigail looked up and attempted to ignore how hot her teammate had become. _'Damn this isn't good. I'm starting to think he's hot. I shouldn't have looked him over.'_

Nigel hadn't opened his eyes yet and growled out at whoever had disturbed him, "I said go the fuck away."

Abigail snorted at that and responded, "I would if you didn't look like you could use my help and when in the world did you become such a potty mouth?" She shoved the still steaming cup unto his bare chest causing him to open his eyes and back away simultaneously.

"A-Abigail…?" He stuttered completely taken aback. He unconsciously rubbed where the cup had touched him.

_'If only that were my hand… ok bad, Abby. Those are not accepted thoughts.' _Abby rolled her eyes. "Who did you expect?"

Nigel simply stepped back letting her in. He didn't really want to answer that question.

Abigail walked in and watched as he shut the door behind him. When he seemed to register his state of undress, he went to his dresser and quickly pulled out a plain black t-shirt. He made his way to her across the mounds of mission plans, papers, and clothes on his floor. When he was close enough he indicated the second mug in her hands, "Is that for me?"

"Yeah," she answered shoving his mug into his hand. "It's just a little wake up call before dinner."

He looked at the brew and lifted the mug to his lips. "Does that mean this is coffee?" he asked as he took an experimental sip.

"No. It's herbal tea," she responded smiling slightly as she watched him pull it away from his face cringing slightly at the taste.

"Why do you always give this to me?" he asked as he raised the cup for another sip.

Abigail shook her head. He always complained, even when she made it to his liking. And she knew he liked it because he finished it every time but, to her annoyance, he always saw it fit to at least whine about it before actually drinking it.

She shrugged by way of answering his earlier question and went to sit on his bed. She scooted in so she was farther up on the bed and then she crossed her legs under her getting comfortable.

Nigel watched Abigail under his lashes as he took sip after sip of her great tea. He would never tell her but he loved her herbal tea. He had never been a coffee fan but was never able to make his tea just right, so he had been forced to settle for coffee or at best a Lipton tea bag.

Nigel had been so happy the first day she had offered him tea, though he really had hated the taste at first (she had given it to him without sugar). Since then he just loved to complain whenever she offered him tea. Needless to say, he didn't drink coffee anymore… well, at least not as much.

When he saw she was comfortable he walked over and sat next to her in the same way. He watched as she nursed her tea, taking little sips. She was bidding time.

Nigel was slightly uncomfortable with her presence. He was embarrassed that he had answered his door in nothing more than his underwear and was disgusted that the one time she wanted to talk in his room, it was a mess. He was also fighting his desire to simply jump her. She looked so good with her hair in a ponytail and only dressed in shorts and a tank top. Her small but compact breasts filling out the top, she was obviously not wearing a bra and Nigel just wanted to reach out and cup those dark chocolate mounds.

Also, the fact that they were even in his room added to his discomfort. They had talked on many occasions but mainly in her room, or the patio outside the common room; never in his room or anywhere else. He wasn't sure what was expected of him. He drank his tea and waited for her to begin.

"Why've you been in here for so long, Nigel?" asked Abigail deciding to bite the bullet and face this thing head on.

Nigel looked at his tea. It was almost gone. "I wanted to be alone," he finally answered.

She nodded like that was all she needed to know. Then suddenly she said, "If you miss her Nigel being alone isn't going to help."

Nigel clenched his teeth. He sometimes hated it when Abigail was so perceptive. The truth was he **had** been missing Lizzie even though he knew he loved Abigail and was thoroughly fed up with Lizzie. When he had gotten to class after lunch he had felt sad. His sadness had deepened as the day progressed and he had locked himself in his room to hide from the others. He hadn't wanted Abigail to see him grieving. For some reason, he thought she was going to chastise him and tell him to reconcile with Lizzie and in his depressed state he wasn't sure if he would have been able to say no if that happened.

Abigail sighed breaking the long silence and drawing his attention from his thoughts, "I'm not going to tell you what to do if that's what you're worried about. I mean, even if your relationship was hell, you had still been with her for 6 years which is a good chunk out of your life. It's hard to just forget 6 years of good times and bad times."

Nigel nodded, agreeing with Abigail. She had voiced his earlier realization that it was indeed hard to forget past love, even if it was love gone sour.

"At the same time, locking yourself in your room is not the way to go about it," added Abby. "You need to be surrounded by people that care for you so you don't slide into something like a depression."

"People like you?" asked Nigel before he had time to think.

Abigail smiled slightly, "Yes people like me, Kuki, Wally, and Hoagie; your team. We all care about you and don't like to see you in a rut."

Nigel smiled, "How come you're the only one that came then?"

Abigail saw where Nigel was headed and laughed slightly, "Well, for some reason they've come to think that second in command is the only one that can talk to you. So now I'm stuck with the grunt work."

Nigel laughed out loud. She had just referred to his emotional problems as "grunt work" and for some nonsensical reason he found it amusing. A sudden knock on the door interrupted his laughter.

"Hey you guys, Kuki said dinner is ready." Wally said through the door.

Nigel sniffed regaining his composure. "Ok Wally, thanks. We'll be right out."

Nigel gulped down the rest of his tea and hopped off the bed. He searched around for his blue sweats and found them sticking out partially from under his bed. He pulled them on and went over to Abigail's side. He held out his hand offering to help her off the bed.

Abigail looked questionably at his hand and cocked her eyebrow. "I think I can manage to get down on my own Nigel."

Nigel noticed that this was something he tended to do for Lizzie as she liked it when he dotted on her. He didn't know he was doing it to Abby. He blushed slightly. Obviously, it had become a habit.

"Sorry it was something I used to do for Lizzie. She loved the attention."

Abigail nodded at his explanation and got off on her own. Straightening her shirt, she walked over to the door with Nigel tailing behind her. Suddenly she felt his hand stop her from leaving. She turned and looked at him, a question in her expression.

Nigel blushed again, "I just remembered that I have two tickets to the Carnage concert for tomorrow night and I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

Abigail began to decline when Nigel spoke again.

"It's not a date I promise. I mean it was supposed to be but…" Nigel sweated. "What I mean is, I had originally gotten them for Lizzie and me, but we broke up earlier than I expected so now I just have them. I would ask anyone else but I don't think Wally would appreciate me asking Kuki, Hoagie, I know, is busy, and Wally hates Carnage. He says they're sissies in all that make-up. I just want to be able to go with a friend…"

Abigail placed her index finger on Nigel's lips effectively shushing him. He was babbling and she knew he did that when he was nervous. Funny, she never really thought she was capable of making Nigel Uno nervous.

Nigel blinked at her. Abigail had no idea what her finger was doing to his hormone system. It was taking all his will power to keep from licking it or taking it in his mouth and sucking on it. He barely kept himself from moaning at the thought. He hoped she didn't notice his discomfort.

Abigail took her finger away. She still wanted to say no for moral reasons but she loved Carnage and had been disappointed when she hadn't been able to get a ticket. Plus Nigel looked like he really just wanted a friend to go with and not like he was trying to replace Lizzie. So she consented.

"I'll go with you Nigel but only as a friend. This is not a date."

Nigel smiled, "I promise this is not a date." He paused. "Thanks," he added as an after thought.

Abigail nodded and left the room with an ecstatic Nigel walking behind her.

* * *

Sid took in a deep breath as he looked at the shop from under his hood. He stood on the other side of the street and was currently contemplating the wisdom in his decision to check out a shop called Eros Star. The sign displaying the name flashed in gaudy, neon pink and red light and Sid fidgeted as he watched another patron walk out of the store. He'd been standing there for a good fifteen minutes and he was sure he could have been in and out by now if he only had the courage to cross the damn street.

He had accidentally heard about the shop from his mother as she conversed with one of her girlfriends. Apparently, Eros Star was 'the' place to go when one wanted to satisfy certain bodily 'needs'. Sid growled at himself in frustration and stiffened his stance. He didn't come all this way just to turn back without at least checking the store out. Strengthening his resolve, he quickly crossed the street and stole into the store. He forced back his cringe at the chime of bell announcing his entrance.

The first thing Sid noticed was the nice interior of the store. It was no surprise that the shop was found in the beat down district called the Slums and that the building it was in was pretty rundown looking from the outside; but it was a surprise that despite the questionable nature of the store's specialties the interior looked not only well cared for but also inviting and calm.

Everything in the store was bathed in red light and soft sensual music could be heard from unseen speakers. Sid's sneakers sunk into the plush carpeting as he stood at the entrance surveying the shop. The walls were decorated in posters exhibiting men in the nude or half-naked persuasion and posed in the most erotic way. Sid quickly looked away from a particular poster of a man in a cowboy hat and sporting a raging hard-on proudly with his legs spread wide.

From his vantage point, Sid saw that the shop was also organized for convenience with separate aisles and signs indicating the contents found in each of those aisles. Apart from the posters, there were also baskets and bins filled with miscellaneous sexual toys stacked against the walls. Finally, on the back wall, Sid could spy a door partly hidden by a bead curtain. He could only assume that the door led to a back room not willing to think of other possibilities.

Finally realizing that he was just standing before the door, Sid quickly moved to the closest aisle and ducked in to hide amongst the shelves. He skimmed over the contents of the shelves and stopped abruptly when he spotted a film with two men on the cover in a very compromising position. Disbelievingly, Sid slowly picked the film from its place and closely inspected the case. As he read the back contents of the film there was no doubt left in his mind that the film was indeed gay porn. Blushing furiously, Sid quickly replaced the tape and better inspected the tapes in the aisle. On the left could be found the safe run-of-the-mill hetero porn but on the right, every single video or DVD was of the homosexual variety. Be it lesbians or gays, the tapes only displayed same sex erotica.

Blushing even more now that he realized this, Sid made his way down the aisle stopping occasionally to survey some of the films and DVDs with the more innocent cases. Sid was sure his ears were flaming red and he thanked the heavens he was covered by his hood. He hadn't quite decided what, if anything, he was going to buy but he did know that he wanted to leave the shop with something for all his troubles; he just wasn't sure gay pornography was the way to go. He silently exited the aisle and slunk into the next.

Once again Sid's face changed to an unhealthy shade of red as blood rushed to his head. He prayed not to have a nose bleed as he gazed upon the various shapes and sizes of rubber dicks. There were dicks in many different colors and some were even multicolored, there were some that were anatomically perfect, and some that were flavored, and some dicks even went as far as being edible, and all these dicks were of different lengths and widths. Apart from the wide array of erections, there was also a good selection of lubricant, lotions, body food, and bathing salts on the other side of the aisle.

Hesitantly, Sid reached out and grabbed one of the larger dildos in his palm. His hand could barely circle it and he stared in trepidation at the dickhead. Swallowing at the daunting prospect of fitting that into his asshole Sid re-shelved the enormous, by his standards, dildo and walked over to the dicks that were more average in size. He figured he'd start small and work up. Picking one of the vibrating varieties, he surveyed it and weighed it lightly in his palm.

He accidentally flicked its switch and stared in horror as it vibrated in his hand, wiggling around like some live thing. _'What the fuck am I doing here?' _thought Sid desperately._ 'I've never shopped for things like this! I have no idea what to look for!'_

He had just decided that it would be best to return the dildo to its shelf and beat a hasty retreat when he heard a distinctly male chuckle behind him. He whirled around and dropped the still vibrating cock in shock as he stared up at the face of a youngish, blond guy with slate grey eyes.

The blond was still chuckling as he bent over and pick up the dildo, switching it off as he stood. He walked over to Sid and replaced the rubber dick on the shelf before he looked down at him. "First time huh?" he asked jovially.

Not trusting his voice Sid just nodded jerkily.

The blond's smile grew bigger. "Well you're in luck because I happen to work here and I make it a point of helping lost little boys just like yourself," he flicked Sid's nose still smiling. "I'm Steve by the way," he offered his hand.

"Sid," squeaked Sid taking the proffered hand. Clearing his throat he tried again, "Sid, my name's Sid."

"Well nice to meet you Sid," Steve shook and let go of his hand. "Do you want help?"

"Em… yes I would r-really appreciate it," stuttered Sid in reply.

"Great now, just from observing you, I can tell you're not only new to the world of self pleasure but you're also of the male persuasion," he paused. "Am I right?"

"Yes, so far," managed Sid in a little voice.

"Ok, so how much do you have to spend? I think I know just what to get you."

Sid dug into his pockets and produced a twenty, two tens, and two fives. "Um… fifty bucks," he replied looking up.

"Hmm, not a lot but lucky for you we sell used stuff too and most of the tutorials are used anyway." Steve began walking out the aisle and Sid assumed he was expected to follow. Quickly shoving his money back into his pocket, he chased after his guide.

"Tutorials?" he finally asked when he caught up with Steve in what he assumed was the discount aisle with the used merchandise.

"Yeah, tutorials," answered Steve distractedly as he surveyed the titles on the tapes. "It's like porn with a step-by-step guide on how to do it right. Rather than just watching it happen, you get taught."

"Oh," said Sid. He fidgeted slightly in his position. He began to rock on his heels; it was a nervous habit he had yet to break himself of.

After what seemed like an eternity to Sid but was only really five minutes, Steve triumphantly said, "Ah, here we go!" He pulled out a tape from the back of the shelf. It had been hidden by half a dozen other films. Sid wondered how he had even spotted it in the first place.

Smiling, Steve handed Sid the tape that was so aptly named 'Gay Sex 101.' Blushing once more, Sid tucked the tape under his pit and turned to leave.

"Wait you can't leave yet!" exclaimed Steve laughing. "We still have more stuff to get."

"Like what?" asked Sid turning back to face the taller blond.

"Oh I dunno maybe like a guide book, some condoms, a dildo, some lube, maybe even a proper porn movie and a magazine. I did tell you I know just what you needed, didn't I?" Steve cocked a brow in amusement.

"Yeah, you did but I thought all I needed was the tutorial," explained Sid blushing at the thought of the items Steve still expected him to purchase, _'As if one movie isn't bad enough!'_

"Of course not!" he exclaimed looking slightly stunned. "I mean, what would you use to practice if you don't buy a dildo?"

"Oh," said Sid again. It was all he could get his brain to come up with.

"Come on," said Steve as he walked down the aisle looking amongst the books for the one he wanted. Soon they found themselves back in the dildos and lubricant aisle with Sid holding his tutorial tape, a magazine, and a book entitled, 'So, You're Gay: A Guide to Living Homosexually.'

Steve surveyed the collection of dildos that Sid had been looking at before then suddenly he turned and asked, "Do you have a crush?"

Sid's immediate reaction was to blush and then deny vehemently, "No I don't! Why would you think that?"

"No need to be defensive," said Steve raising his hand to indicate no harm. "I'm not asking out of perverse curiosity but it's been my personal observation that if you buy things closer to reality you become less apprehensive to trying it out."

Sid raised his eyebrow disbelievingly as his blush receded. "Really?" he asked warily.

"Yeah," answered Steve. "So I just asked because it would be best if you got a dildo that's closer to your crushes real thing. You do have an idea as to his size right?"

Sid's blush that had just disappeared returned with a vengeance, "Em… I haven't really s-seen anything." He swallowed, "But em… he's tall and has big hands and feet… em… he looks… um… pretty hung." He quickly averted his gaze, suddenly finding his shoes more interesting.

Steve just nodded and smiled enigmatically at Sid's discomfort. "It's ok, I understand that you're embarrassed but I kinda need a little more. Would you say he's like me?"

Sid looked up then quickly looked over Steve's frame. He noticed that height wise they were probably the same but his crush was more filled out and his hands were definitely bigger. He stole a quick glance at Steve's crotch; and it looked like the package might be bigger for his crush too.

"Em… height wise, yes but he has bigger hands and feet…" he blushed once more, "And seems to have… em… a… a bigger package down there too. He's always been big for his age."

Steve nodded once more as he turned back to the shelves. He shook his head slightly at the dildos they had been looking at and moved over to the slightly bigger ones. He picked one up and checked it while he talked over his shoulder to Sid, "From what you tell me, he must be about your age but he's well above average, right?"

"Y-yeah, you could say that," answered Sid silently. He was staring in trepidation at the dick Steve held in his hand. _'I hope he doesn't expect me to buy that.'_

Steve nodded again and replaced the dildo only to take a wider one that could vibrate. "This should do it," he claimed handing the rubber dick to Sid.

Sid looked from the dildo to Steve and back again. He wanted to return it and pick up one of the smaller, safer looking ones but for some reason he trusted Steve's judgment, _'After all he is more experienced, plus he even works here.'_ Stifling his doubt Sid took the dildo and placed it between his book and his tape.

Steve nodded in satisfaction. He was glad he wasn't going to have to explain his reasoning to Sid and he quickly moved on to grab three different tubes of lube. One was flavored for when Sid wanted to practice blowing, one had extra viscosity for his first penetration, and the last one was just an extra. They left that aisle and moved to the porn aisle.

Steve appeared to be looking for a particular movie when he asked, "So what type of guy is your crush? What does he look like? What does he do?"

Sid shot Steve a skeptical look before responding, "He has red-brown hair, he's works on his family farm a lot, and he's got a country twang… why?" he asked as an after thought.

"No reason," replied Steve as he walked directly to some tape and pulled it out. "Here you go, now we head to the counter for condoms and check out."

Sid took the tape and stared in awe at the image of a country teenager with red hair and freckles, leaning shirtless over a pitchfork. _'They have everything in this shop!' _thought Sid in absolute wonderment. He couldn't believe they had porn to satisfy his taste. Slowly, as if still in a daze he made his way to the counter where Steve had picked out a pack of condoms and was ringing up the total.

After cross checking the prices Steve smiled at Sid and said, "Told you, you were lucky. Fifty bucks even, and because I like you, I think I'll throw in some lollipops for free."

Sid smiled genuinely for the first time and quickly handed over his wad of bills. He watched Steve pack up his purchases in a nondescript looking bag and throw in about five different lollies. When he was done he handed the bag over to Sid then placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Listen kid, I know you're excited right now but it's a dangerous place out there for people like us. I wanna give you some free advice. Find out whom else is like you in your school and hang out with them; there's strength in numbers you know. Also avoid dark streets and alleyways, that's where they get you, and try not to draw too much attention to yourself. I told you I like you and I'd like to see you here again and maybe with that crush of yours," at this Sid blushed. "Just be careful ok?"

Sid smiled again and nodded. "Yeah, thanks," he replied and quickly with the bag securely in his hand, he exited the store.

Once outside Sid exhaled a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. Wow, that was quite a trip. Looking at his watch, Sid knew he had to hurry home. He buried his head deep in his hood and stuffed his left hand into his hoodie pocket. Silently, Sid made his way home thanking his stars that he had indeed taken the well traveled streets on this escapade.

Sid's apartment building wasn't exactly one of the best places either and the fact that it was walking distance from the sex store meant it was in the Slums as well. He didn't quite mind the location much anymore it just meant he had to be more careful; especially with his orientation. Sneaking past the doorman (he could be such a bastard sometimes and was nosy as hell); Sid used the stairs and took them two at a time to the third floor. He avoided the elevator any time he could help it, it was a miracle it still worked at all and Sid was sure it was going to stop working just as he rode it and he would end up stuck there forever. He made his way to Apt 304 and silently turned his key in the lock.

He noticed that the lights were off but he could see the blue light that could only be reflected from a TV screen. Listening intently, he picked up the distinct sound of snoring coming from the worn couch. Breathing as silently as possible, Sid opened the door a crack and slipped in. Shutting it just as silently behind him, he tiptoed his way across the hallway, avoiding all the creaking floorboards till he got to his door. Still breathing as low as possible, Sid turned the knob and prayed he had remembered to grease it so it didn't sound. Sure enough the knob turned without sound or resistance and he slowly slid into his room. He breathed a sigh of relief once inside and made his way to his bed.

Sid reached under his bed and found the loose floorboard his mom didn't know about. He stashed his purchases of the night inside this hiding spot and quickly covered it with his box of comics. He smiled now that he was sure he was in the clear and stripped down to his boxers. He got in bed and snuggled deep. Before long Sid was drifting of in peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Billy woke up and felt like he had been run over by a bus or some equally large vehicle. He was surprised that he was waking up at all considering the state he had been in. He slowly tilted his head to the side in search of his side table. He needed to see what time it was. He groaned when he saw it was 1am in the morning.

Billy slowly sat up. He groaned and held his head. Man, he had a killer headache but other than that he felt fine if not a little stiff. Slowly he shifted his jaw to assess the damage. To his surprise his jaw was fine. He opened his mouth wide and didn't feel any pain.

Billy was confused. He was sure he had been mauled by Sperg earlier today. He smiled slightly at the thought. Sperg had really roughed him up. Slowly, still feeling rather sore, he got out of his bed and staggered over to his bathroom. When he got there he stared at himself in the mirror. He looked… fine. He looked like nothing had happened. Well, he had some nasty bruises but other than that all his scrapes and cuts were gone. He didn't bleed anywhere and he didn't even have any scars leftover from the cuts. No doctor was this good.

_'Mandy…' _he thought. _'Mandy must have helped me at some point… Damn.'_

Billy scowled. It isn't that he wasn't grateful for her help but he wanted the cuts and the scraps. The bruises just won't cut it.

He took off his shirt and pulled off his sweat pants and boxers. He needed to see all of himself. Soon he stood naked in front of his full length mirror. Ok, maybe he was wrong. The bruises might actually work. He didn't mind them now that he saw every single one. He had a huge bruise where Sperg had kicked him under his ribs. He had some on his arms. Even his legs sported some bruises. They were all deep purple.

Billy turned to see his back. Oh god, yes! He had a beautiful purple bruise running across his shoulders. The bruise was yellowing on his right shoulder which was the shoulder that had taken most of the brunt when he had hit the wall or crashed to the ground. He flexed his shoulders and moaned when he felt a sharp pain course through his system. He looked himself over again. God, he wished Sperg could see him now.

Billy thought about Sperg touching him where all his bruises were. He imagined Sperg smiling at him while he applied pressure to his bruises. Billy moaned. Thinking like this was not a good idea.

Billy looked at his groin. He couldn't believe it… he was already half hard. Liking pain was one thing, but wanting Sperg was something very different. Billy couldn't believe he had been thinking about Sperg sexually. That was just not right… _'I wonder what it would feel like to have him grind on me; rocking his body against mine while still inflicting pain. Oh shit…' _but he couldn't stop. He needed to take care of his problem.

Billy placed his left hand on the wall by the mirror to support himself. Then he focused his eyes on the image of himself in the mirror while his mind went to work.

Billy imagined Sperg standing behind him holding him painfully at his hips. He could see Sperg smirking as he leaned over and bit Billy on his shoulder till he bled. Billy's hand applied pressure to the spot to create the illusion of the bite. He imagined that Sperg would suck on the wound and guzzle his blood as he ground his erection into the cleft of his ass.

Billy reached up and applied pressure to his shoulders seeing Sperg's hand all the while. The pain was sharp and Billy moaned as it coursed through his body settling in his already engorged cock. Billy took his left hand off the wall and reached up to forcefully twist his nipple, he didn't think Sperg would be gentle in anything he did. Billy moaned loudly and bit his lip in an attempt to keep quiet.

He slowly reached for his cock while his left hand still kneaded his tender nipple. He offered the same treatment to the other nipple slowly circling it and teasing it to a firm nub. He twisted that nipple too all the while imagining his hand was Sperg's. Billy palmed himself and couldn't help but feel disappointed because he knew if it were really Sperg, his dick would have been lost in his huge hands. He ignored this thought and forged on to rub his thumb over his dickhead. He smirked when he felt the pre-cum leaking through his slit. Billy forcefully yanked at his cock and yelled out in a mix of pleasure and pain. He pulled his foreskin back and flicked his slit as it leaked more pre-cum.

Moaning, Billy reached behind and slipped his hand between his ass-crack. He circled his entrance and teased his puckered hole with his forefinger. As he did this he reached lower with his right hand and fondled his balls. He didn't think Sperg would be this gracious but at this point Billy didn't care. Suddenly, he shoved is finger into his hole and groaned. Tears sprung in his eyes as he felt blood trickle on his finger. Smiling through his tears Billy forced his finger in some more and then yelped when he suddenly brushed against something. Oh fuck! He felt pressure and heat surge in his groin. He was going to come. Billy quickly squeezed his balls and denied himself release. He imagined that it would be something Sperg would do. Sperg loved to have something over people.

"Do you want it Billy?" Billy heard Sperg ask in his head.

Billy panted, "Please Sperg…" He palmed himself again. _'God I sound so pathetic!'_

Billy leaned over some more as he imagined Sperg shoving him to bend over. He pulled out his finger from his asshole and then just as quickly shoved in two. Billy moaned piteously as tears and spittle ran down his face. Blood dripped from his abused entrance but Billy didn't feel it as he began to finger fuck himself. Slowly he tugged his dick in tandem with his fingers and Billy felt the pressure continue to build. He rubbed against that spot in his ass again and moaned as he picked up the pace with his hand. Thrusting erratically into his hand Billy panted and groaned and moaned, begging Sperg to let him come. Suddenly he pulled his fingers from his ass and fondled his balls as he fucked his hand. Billy pulled the foreskin back and covered his head with his hand running his thumb once again over his slit. Then quickly as if in an attempt to surprise himself Billy pulled his penis to the point of pain and his body tensed up. His body began to convulse and with a final moan of Sperg's name, he released his seed all over his hand and on the mirror. He had never come so hard in his years of masturbation.

He felt really weak in the afterglow and slowly fell to his knees. He was panting deeply. His cock was flaccid but he was still unsatisfied. He wished Sperg was really with him, hurting and… dare he say it... fucking him. Billy groaned in frustration, _'First I find out I'm a masochist now I find out I might be gay?! And it's all because of one guy, all because of Sperg.' _

Billy looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't see himself clearly because of cum running down the glass but from what he could see he looked extremely sad. _'Pathetic little fag. He would never touch you to pleasure you… maybe if you're lucky he'll rape you in an attempt to completely break you.' _

Billy groaned and forced himself to his feet. He twitched at the pain in his ass and reached behind to survey the damage. He pulled his hand away and stared at his blood, it was at this time he remembered the cum on his other hand. Looking at both messy hands, he brought his cum-covered hand to his mouth and slowly licked all his jizz off. He rubbed the blood from his other hand on his chest and then staggered out of the bathroom without bothering to redress or clean the mess on the mirror. He flopped on his bed face down, his ass having spasms at the pain of walking the short distance to his bed. Billy began to cry again as the gravity of what he'd just done really sinking in. He wept silently till finally he fell into fitful rest, dreaming about Sperg and bloody assholes.

* * *

Zim scowled at the door in front of him. He couldn't believe what he had found. He couldn't believe what he had dreamed. More importantly, he couldn't believe where he was right now. With a snort of frustration Zim punched the doorbell. He growled low as he heard the sound of someone coming to the door.

Tak smiled when she opened the door and saw her visitor. "I've been expecting you, Zim," she said enigmatically.

"Shut the fuck up," spat out Zim, he shoved past her and stalked into her base. He was mad enough at having to be here, he didn't need her to tell him about how she was 'expecting' him. It was more than his ego could take.

Tak snickered. She couldn't help it. Seeing Zim admit he was wrong and come to her for help was more than she could take. She shut the door and faced Zim as he stood scowling in the middle of her living room.

Mimi, her SIR unit, sat in front of the television and turned when she saw the other invader. She looked at her master for orders.

"Go to the kitchen, Mimi," commanded Tak walking over to the armchair and taking a seat.

Mimi obediently got to her feet and marched out of the room. She walked strangely like Gir but still she seemed more… sane.

Once Mimi was gone Zim rounded on Tak, "How do I stop it?"

Tak sighed, _'What an idiot!' _"You can't stop it Zim. Once you and I messed with our Paks to become taller we agreed to suffer through the same things all Irken tallers face."

"Then I'll make myself short again!" snapped Zim, his frustration pouring through.

"You know you can't do that Zim. Once you become tall… you stay tall. No being can grow backwards, not even Irkens."

Zim growled once again and began to pace. When he had decided to alter his Pak so he could grow tall like the humans, he had read about what he was going through now. He hadn't thought anything of it because it had said, 'all Irken "tallers" yada, yada, yada.' Since he was not a taller he had huffed at the reading and kept looking for a way to become tall. He had stupidly over looked the fact that once he became tall he would suffer through this… "Thing" he had read about.

Zim huffed, _'Stupid, filthy Irken need. I'm even sleeping now. Invaders don't sleep needless to mention dream._'

Almost like she had read his thoughts Tak said, "You've been sleeping too, am I right?"

Zim stopped his pacing to look at her. For the first time he noticed that Tak was not in hologram but in her true Irken form. She was also no longer wearing her invader uniform. Zim thought it was a disgrace that she had changed so quickly, adapting to the earthling's life style.

_'Bah, stoopid smelly stink monkeys.' _He snorted, "Yes I have. How do you know?"

"It's all part of the package Zim. We begin to give in to our body's needs," she smirked a little.

Zim grunted and continued to pace. "Fine, what do I do now?" he growled out.

Tak realized that this question meant that Zim was giving in. He was accepting the fate and trying to find a way to overcome it. She grinned maliciously, "All you can do is to give in to it."

Zim stopped and stood in front of her. He did not want to give in to what he was feeling. He would rather be executed than give in to what he felt.

Tak saw the rebellion in Zim's face and laughed. She couldn't help it. Zim was the only one stupid enough to want to fight when he knew he couldn't win. When she had stopped laughing she took a deep breath to calm herself and looked at Zim in all seriousness. He still had that look on his face. _'Fine, I guess I have to use the big guns. I hate to have to kill your ego like this Zim… actually, no I don't.'_

"How did you feel when he touched you, Zim?" she asked.

Zim simply stared at Tak. He really didn't want to think about that.

"How did you feel when he was friendly with me, Zim? How did you feel when he didn't tell you goodbye?"

Zim's face darkened.

"Or when he pulled you towards him?" continued Tak.

"Stop…" Zim growled.

"Or when he did tell you goodbye?" she plowed on.

"STOP…"

"Or when he was ignoring you?" Tak's smile became deadly. She moved in for the kill. "What were you thinking about when you were so close to his body that you could practically smell him? Do you think his skin is as soft as it looks?"

"I SAID STOP IT!" Zim yelled glaring daggers at Tak for making him think, for making him remember. _'Tall chest, so sexy…'_ Zim shut his eyes. He didn't want to think this. He ran his hand over his head and felt his wig. In frustration he took it off and threw it on the ground.

"Why… HIM…?" asked Zim feeling really frustrated. "It could have been anyone, even you." Zim stopped and stared at Tak, "Why isn't it you? You and I are Irken. We are perfect."

Tak shook her head, "We can't because our bodies won't accept each other. From the start, even before we tampered with our Paks, we have been attracted to something in our chosen other. When we became tall, that attraction intensified. Now, our body craves the body of the other and would settle for nothing else. This is 'the need', Zim. Each time we deny ourselves 'the need', 'the pressure' increases. Eventually, we are paralyzed from 'the pressure' and we become ill, incapable of any type of function. All we think about is our body's desire."

Zim sighed. He had read all this and was not happy to hear Tak repeating it. He walked over to the couch and collapsed in it. He titled his head back and stared at the ceiling. His antennae flattened on his head. _'What am I going to do now?' _he thought despairingly.

"I suggest you court him" said Tak, answering his unasked question.

Zim scowled at her from his position and then sat up. "And how would I do that? He's my enemy."

"Was your enemy," she corrected. "Now, he must become your mate."

Zim cringed at the word. He'd avoided saying it because he feared saying it would be synonymous to accepting it. "That doesn't solve my problem," he grumbled.

"True, but lucky for you I plan to help." Tak got up from her seat and walked over to the couch. She sat next to Zim and smiled.

Zim was not used to seeing invaders smile like she was smiling. It was a smile free of domination and insanity. He wasn't sure if he liked it. He cocked his nonexistent eyebrow at her.

"I happen to know that both Gaz and Dib are fans of this Carnage group that shall be singing tonight," she explained. "You could begin your courting by asking Dib to go with you to the concert."

"Great idea Tak," he spat her name. "There's only one problem. One would require tickets to attend this concert and I do not have these tickets."

"That's why I said I plan to help. I happen to possess four of these tickets and you can buy two off me for 50 earth dollars."

Zim looked confused, "Why would you purchase four in the first place?"

Tak rolled her eyes, "I got four because I knew you would forget about this whole "thing" and would require my help." She gave him a superior look, "Unlike you, Zim, I tend to plan ahead and as much as you annoy me, you are still the only other Irken on this dirt ball and I am not about to lose you just because you were too stupid to plan."

Zim frowned at the insult, "Ok fine. Give me the tickets."

Tak frowned at Zim's demanding tone but retracted the tickets from her Pak all the same. She handed them over to Zim and he gave her the money.

"Ok so, I ask the Dib-beast to accompany me to the concert. Then what next?" asked Zim stifling his sudden excitement at the thought of asking the Dib out. _'Easy Zim, you don't like him you're just doing this to survive.'_

Tak frowned, "Then you give in to your new instincts you moron. Your body and Pak are now like any of the other tallers. You will know what to do when the time comes all you have to do is not think and just act."

"I am not a moron," growled Zim, frowning darkly. He looked at the tickets again when something else occurred to him. "How long do I have to court him?"

"You court him for as long as it takes to get him to mate with you" responded Tak automatically.

Zim cringed at what she said and at what he was about to ask, "And how many times do I have to mate with him?"

Tak actually looked dumbfounded at his question. Apparently she hadn't thought this far, "I'm not sure. But I would think once. 'The need' should be satisfied after that."

Zim did not like that answer. He had already made the mistake of being flippant and he was not about to do it again. He stowed the tickets in his Pak. "What if the need remains after we do it once, what do we do then?" he demanded.

"Then I guess we would have to do it again till the need is gone," stated Tak simply.

"And what if the need never leaves?" asked Zim getting panicked at the thought of having to mate with Dib more than once or worse, forever. _'I might think he's sexy but that doesn't mean I want to constantly give in to desire.'_

Tak's left eye twitched, "That can't happen. I mean, this whole thing is only mentioned to occur once in a taller's life. That means once it occurs and has been satisfied it goes away."

Zim looked skeptical. The fact that it isn't mentioned again doesn't mean it doesn't happen again. "That may be the case, or it might be that it is never mentioned again because all tallers learn to live with it by mating whenever they feel the need. Maybe that's why Red and Purple remain together as Tallest."

Tak got up suddenly. She wasn't sure if she was scared of what Zim said or mad that she hadn't thought of it as a possibility. _'What if he's right? What if once isn't enough?'_ She rounded on Zim, "What about the Tallest before them. There has never been a pair of Tallest till now. The other Tallest before Red and Purple were single leaders. If the need is forever then how come they had no one with them?"

Zim didn't like how Tak was suddenly trying to defend her idea. If she went on the defense that means what he said was a possibility and she was trying to refute it. "Who's to say they never had mates? You said the need attracts us to someone that has something we like, that means the need can make a Tallest want an insubordinate. No worker drone would dare deny a Tallest what he or she wants."

Tak hissed in return. _'Damn, Zim has a point.'_ "Ok Zim I admit, you have a point here but that doesn't change much for now though. We must still court our humans and mate with them as soon as possible before we begin to lose function."

Zim huffed and got up from his seat. He picked up his wig and put it on. He made to leave when Tak remembered something else.

"Oh and just so you know, once you realize the need consciously it tends to develop faster."

Zim whirled on her, "What does that mean?"

"It means, Zim, that your desire to mate becomes stronger than if you were still denying it in your mind."

Zim growled at this. He was angry but he didn't think this petty attraction was something that would bother him. He could handle it. After all, he was an invader… ex-invader. Zim felt confident that he shall be through with the Dib come Saturday morning.

_'That is unless of course the need is forever.' _Zim growled again and opened the door to leave, _'Stoopid, stinky need smelly.'_

Zim marched off into the night and began to ponder ways by which he shall court the one called Dib Membrane.

* * *

_**I hope my ass doesn't get kicked out for explicit masturbation scene... because i like explicit shit!!**_

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	9. Just Another School Day

**GAH!!! i can't believe this... this is the fourth... four in a row chapters!!! Hooray for me. This was another chapter i fixed but lucky you it is NOT 35pages long... it's only 16 ! yeah oh well...**

**Warnings: language but i think that's about it... and definite OOCness on Mandy's part i think  
**

**Disclaimer: not mine... -- **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Just another School Day**

Dexter had never seen so many Carnage fans in one place in his entire life. Everyone in Endsville High had on something that had Carnage written on it and it was all Dexter could do to not run screaming for the hills.

Dexter got to his locker and entered his code. He had personalized his locker to his liking. Nothing said genius like an automated locker. Dexter smirked at his ingenuity. As he retrieved his things for his morning classes he felt a presence next to him. Turning, Dexter faced his friend Otto who was also getting ready for class.

Otto felt Dexter's eyes on him and shut his locker. He turned to greet his friend and was surprised at the sudden scowl on Dexter's face.

"What's up?" asked Otto.

"You're a Carnage fan too?" asked Dexter in return scowling at the shirt Otto was wearing. It was a black tee and it had the group on the front with Carnage written on the bottom of the picture.

Otto smiled. He was amused. He knew Dexter hated Carnage. He wasn't sure why he hated them he just knew he did. _'I wonder how he'll react to me inviting him to go with.'_ Otto's smile grew, _'He's probably going to bite my head off.'_

Dexter watched his friend's expression, '_What's he smiling about?'_ "What are you smiling for?" he asked giving in to his curiosity.

Otto snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Dexter, "It's funny you should mention Carnage. Do you want to go with me to the concert?"

Dexter looked disgusted, "No, of course I don't. I don't like them. Why would I want to go if I don't like them?"

"You could go because your best friend asked you too," suggested Otto.

Dexter crossed his arms. He smelt a trap, "No, I do not want to go."

"Please Dexter, go with me. I know you hate them but I don't want to go alone. Everyone is going with someone," pleaded Otto. He gave him a pathetic look.

Dexter scowled, "I am not going Otto and that's final. Why don't you go ask a girl to be your date?"

"I never called this a date…" retorted Otto smirking

Dexter blushed slightly. That was a horrible Freudian slip.

Otto's smirk grew, "Are you trying to tell me something Dex?"

Dexter scowled darkly, "Of course I'm not! I'm just saying ask a girl and make it a date. Besides I have stuff to do tonight. Deedee is going to the concert too so that means an uninterrupted night for inventing!"

Otto shook his head, "Nah, no good… I haven't found a girl worth dating." _'Besides I only want to go with you.'_ "And you're always inventing even when Deedee bugs you so it won't make a difference!"

Dexter shrugged not really caring. He turned and looked out into the hallway. Suzy passed by with Tootie next to her. They were both wearing Carnage shirts but somehow it looked particularly good on Suzy. Dexter blushed slightly and looked back at Otto. He was smiling again.

"Suzy's going to be there," said Otto nodding his head in the direction she had walked off to. "If you go, you'll have something to use to start up a conversation next week."

Dexter huffed. _'I hate it when he gives me that look.'_

Otto smirked again, "Anyway you owe me this."

"What?" Dexter rounded on Otto, "What do you mean I owe you?"

"Remember when I had to go back in time to help you find where you had placed your atom ray?" Otto smiled as he watched realization dawn on Dexter's face. "Yeap, you had said you owe me one. So I'm collecting my favor."

"Damn," muttered Dexter under his breath.

Otto cocked his brow. Dexter made a point of never swearing but he just had. He must really hate Carnage. The first bell rang.

"Fine I'll go with you," Dexter finally conceded.

Otto felt giddy inside. _'Tonight is going to be great.'_ "Great, I'll come get you at ten tonight."

"Ten? Why so late?" Dexter picked his forgotten bag and walked into the throng of Carnage zombies in the hallway.

Otto followed close beside him. "The concert doesn't start till eleven," he explained. "I can't possibly come get you earlier than that that would just be dumb."

Dexter nodded. _'Maybe it won't be so bad. After all, Otto is my best friend and I tend to have fun with him.' _Something else occurred to Dexter as they turned the corner._ 'What would I wear?'_

They both walked into their biology class and took their seats next to each other in the front row.

Otto leaned over to Dexter. "So what are you going to wear?" he whispered.

Dexter shrugged, "I don't know. I don't suppose a white lab coat is acceptable Carnage paraphernalia."

Otto chuckled, "No not quite acceptable… hey, maybe we could go to the mall after school to get you something."

"Sure why not, I do need to improve my wardrobe." Dexter put on his studious face. The bell had just gone. No more chit chat, it was time for work.

Otto took the hint knowing Dexter well and settled in his seat as they waited for their teacher. Otto smiled, _'Maybe I can get him to wear leather. That would be priceless. I must remember to bring my camera.'_

* * *

Dib shifted in his seat, '_If he looks at me weird one more time I swear I'm going to… do… something.'_

Dib had been the butt of unwanted attention ever since he had walked unto the school grounds. Zim had always watched him but he felt a new intensity each time Zim stared at him. What freaked him out even more was each time he looked at Zim and they locked eyes, Zim would suddenly cower and look away. Once Dib stopped staring he would feel Zim's eyes on him again.

There was also a definite undertow each time Zim's eyes traveled over his body almost like he was mentally stripping him. _'Ha! Like Zim would ever try to strip me, he can't even stand me! But there is something going on and I need to find out what. Maybe I can ask Tak, she'll tell me if something's up.'_

Dib got up once the bell went. This biology class was so annoying. He couldn't wait for his advanced biology later that day; at least that class challenged his mind.

Lost in his thoughts, Dib completely forgot to stop Tak and ask her about Zim till he was at the door to his next class. _'Fuck, just great. I guess now I have to wait for English to ask her, or maybe lunch.'_

Dib was about to go in when a hand on his shoulder restrained him. Dib looked at the three fingered hand and knew who it was. _'I guess I won't need Tak after all. How did he sneak up on me like that?'_

Dib turned to face Zim.

Zim looked fidgety… really fidgety. He was clutching desperately on his books and was looking anywhere but at Dib. This was really weird.

"Did you have something to say to me, Zim?" he asked in an attempt to break the ice.

Zim hesitated first then he swallowed. "I… uh wanted to ask if you wanted to go… togotothecarnageconcertwithmetonight."

Dib cocked his head. He hadn't caught a word Zim had said at the end. _'What's wrong with him? If I didn't know better I'd say he's nervous. But invaders don't get nervous… right?' _"I didn't hear that Zim," he said.

"I said do you want to go to the Carnage concert with me tonight?" Zim's cheeks darkened.

'_Is he blushing? Oh my god, this is fucking priceless.'_ "Are you asking me out Zim?" he couldn't help but sound mocking.

Zim managed to look at Dib then. In his eyes Dib could see fear there. Zim actually feared that Dib was going to say no. "Yes," answered Zim.

Dib smiled. He couldn't help it. Zim looked real cute when he was acting all innocent and fearful. "Sure I'd go with you. As long as you don't try and kill me or something," he answered.

Dib saw Zim relax considerably. His smile grew and he tapped Zim on his shoulder. "I'll see you tonight."

Dib turned and walked into class.

* * *

Bubbles drew a butterfly on her paper. She was in algebra class and she was bored out of her mind. She might not be a genius but she definitely didn't have any issues with the problems they were working on, especially since she had finished them ten minutes ago.

Their teacher was going so slow, Bubbles actually believed she'd be six feet under by the time he was done explaining the problem. She looked around and saw that even Buttercup was done with all the problems, _'And she's the one that hates math out of the three of us!'_

Bubbles sighed and tried to think happy thoughts, _'I know! I'll think about the concert tonight. I can't wait for school to be over and 11 o'clock to get here. Then I can get my party on! Wow, Carnage in the flesh! It's a good thing Buttercup scored those tickets.'_

Bubbles had just got on her train to dreamland when a hand was slammed on her table. Bubbles jerked back to reality and was faced with the crotch of her math teacher. Turning red she looked up. "Is something wrong Mr. Osborn?" she asked in mock innocence.

"Yes Bubbles," replied Mr. Osborn condescendingly. "I would appreciate it if you stay focused even if you are done with the assigned problems."

Bubbles blushed even more and looked down. "Yes Mr. Osborn," she mumbled effectively chastised.

Mr. Osborn gave a curt nod and turned. As he walked back to the front of the class he said, "I would like to see you, Bubbles, after class."

Bubbles blanched, _'There's no way he's that mad about me spacing out! That's like… injustice or something!'_ But rather than voice this complaint Bubbles just gave a tight little nod.

Class was a bummer after that. Bubbles made sure she stayed focused no matter how boring his droning was. After 20 minutes that felt like an eternity Bubbles heard the bell ring, _Oh, thank God! I can finally leave here! Oh wait no I can't, I have to see Mr. 'goggle eyes' Osborn.'_

Bubbles quietly packed her things and waited for the class to empty. As Buttercup passed her by she whispered in her ear, "If he's keeping you about the daydream thing he's insane."

Bubbles giggled and nodded at her sister who smiled at her in return. Bubbles watched as Buttercup made a face to the back of their teacher as she passed him then she turned and winked at her. Bubbles barely managed to contain her laughter. Buttercup always knew how to make her feel better.

Bubbles noticed she wasn't the only one waiting behind. Boomer was still on his seat in the third row fourth column. Bubbles wasn't sure what to make of him so she merely ignored him and walked over to Mr. Osborn's table.

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked Bubbles clearly squelching down her case of nerves.

"Ah yes." Mr. Osborn looked up from the papers on his desk, "I was looking over your records from your old school and realized you are one smart cookie. Therefore, I asked you to stay behind in the perchance that you wouldn't mind tutoring one of your classmates."

Bubbles stared at him for a second. "…Which classmate, sir?" she couldn't hide the trepidation from he voice.

Mr. Osborn titled his head to the side in order to see behind Bubbles. "Boomer, would you come up here for a second?"

'_Oh please no, tell me this is some kind of joke. It can not be him. I can NOT tutor a Rowdyruff.'_

Boomer soon stood next to Bubbles before their teacher's table. "Yes sir?" he asked.

"Would you mind Bubbles tutoring you?" asked Mr. Osborn.

Bubbles felt Boomer look at her then return his focus to the teacher. She tried not to panic even as she felt ice run down her spine. _'He's going to say no. He hates me. Besides it would save me the trouble so I won't have to.'_

"I don't really mind, sir. But it's her decision in the end," Bubbles heard Boomer say.

'_No way, you have got to be kidding me! He just agreed to work with me! But I'm a Powerpuff!'_

"Well Bubbles, would you or would you not tutor Boomer for this class? He's really not doing that well and his brother is not really of any help," said Mr. Osborn patiently.

'_Ah! What do I say? Yes or no? I have no idea what to do! If I say no I'll be like a jerk but if I say yes I'll be putting myself on the line. After all he is a Rowdyruff and Rowdyruffs are evil.'_

Bubbles turned and looked at Boomer. He was watching her with his deep blues eyes. _'I could drown in the sea of his eyes.'_

He never left her gaze. He simply stared at her and unless Bubbles's sentimentality was clouding her judgment, she didn't see any malice in those eyes. He simply looked like he wanted someone to tutor him so he didn't fail. How could she possibly say no now?

"I'll do it Mr. Osborn," said Bubbles her eyes never leaving Boomer's. "I'll tutor him anytime he has a problem."

"Oh good, that's very good. Thank you Bubbles. You may leave for your next class," nodded Mr. Osborn shortly. He gave them each a hall pass and went back to the papers on his desk.

Bubbles left the class with Boomer on her tail. The hall was empty as the bell for the next class had already gone. Bubbles turned to leave when she heard Boomer speak. She turned to face him not quite believing her ears. "What did you say?" she asked, the disbelief was obvious in her tone.

Boomer stared directly at her. He didn't even flinch. "I said thank you," he repeated.

Bubbles blinked, "For what?"

"For agreeing to tutor me," he shrugged his left shoulder; it was a gesture that showed his nervousness. "I know we're enemies and it took a lot to say yes so I'm thanking you."

Bubbles smiled a little. "It's no big," she didn't really want to feel like he owed her. She turned to leave.

"Why'd you say yes?" called Boomer after her.

"Because I didn't see any malice in you eyes," she called back over her shoulder.

She heard him grunt as he turned to walk away and her smile grew. _'I think I might actually enjoy tutoring him.'_ Bubbles giggled as she raced down the halls. She was really late.

* * *

'_I knew it was too good to be true. I knew there was no way he would talk to me again after yesterday.'_

Nick tried his best not to glower at Kevin as they took off their sweaty gym clothes. At first he had thought that Kevin just hadn't seen him yet and was not ignoring him but now… They had just had gym together and Kevin hadn't said anything to him except "hustle."

Now they were in the locker room getting ready to hit the showers and Kevin still hadn't said anything to him. Nick was fuming and trying as hard as possible not to show it. It was even harder to ignore Kevin now because his locker was right next Kevin's locker and he could smell him as they changed. _'Oh fate what a tough hand you have dealt me!'_

Nick wrapped his towel securely around his waist. He heard Kevin laugh. He was talking to Rolf who had his locker opposite Kevin's. Nick huffed and made to pass by them. A hand snagged him by his wrist.

Nick looked down at the hand then up at Kevin who was still nodding at Rolf as he said something about radishes. _'What the fuck?'_

They talked a bit longer and Nick was getting really antsy. Kevin's hand on his wrist was really not helping him stay in check. He just wanted to leave this conversation, get a shower, and get the heck out of there.

"Sure Rolf I hope you get help with that. I'll see you at the cafeteria," Kevin ended his conversation with Rolf having sensed Nick's increasing discomfort.

Rolf nodded. He made a show of giving a pointed look at Nick's wrist in Kevin's grasp and cocking his brow at Kevin in question before he left to the shower stalls.

Kevin smiled slightly at Rolf's antics and turned to Nick. He roved his eyes over Nick's exposed chest then settled on Nick's eyes. "Is something wrong?" he asked his tone slightly teasing.

Nick heard the question Kevin asked but couldn't get his mind to leave the thought that Kevin had just checked him out to formulate a reply. He stared at Kevin's face and slowly he felt his eyes wonder lower till they were focused on Kevin's chest.

'_What was his question again? He really has a great bod! No, I did not just think that. Answer his question, just answer his question. His whole torso is perfect. His nipples are perfect I just want to feel his body. Ugh, no focus...'_ Nick looked at his feet, to hide his blush and to think hard about the question.

"Uh… n-no nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if we were still going to chill at lunch," Nick heard himself stutter. _'He did it again. He made me loose my cool. What's wrong with me?'_

"Of course we're still chilling. Why would you think differently?" asked Kevin smiling. He was trying to keep himself from jumping Nick right there for all to see, _'Damn, he's cute when he's nervous.'_

Nick heard the smile in Kevin's voice and finally forced himself to look up. Kevin had amusement and curiosity in his eyes. Nick rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. His right wrist was still in Kevin's grasp and the heat from that hand was not helping his equilibrium. "Well, you had kinda ignored me all day, so I thought we, uh, weren't friends anymore," he answered lamely.

Kevin smiled, "Nah, I just didn't have anything to say to you before but when I saw your face I figured you were mad about something." Finally, he reluctantly let Nick's wrist go.

Nick nodded feeling much better even though he regretted the loss of contact with Kevin, _'He noticed I was mad? That means he notices me! I guess he doesn't hate me.'_

Kevin bypassed him as he made to leave. He turned and gave a quick nod to the showers, "I gotta hit the showers, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," answered Nick as he followed Kevin to the showers. _'I have to remember to relax when I'm with him. I really don't want him to think I'm a dork.'_

Soon Nick stood under a spray of hot water, looking forward to lunch with Kevin.

* * *

"So Mandy, you want to go with us like a big group?" asked Buttercup as she shoved a forkful of pasta into her mouth.

Mandy shrugged in reply. She didn't want to agree out rightly because she didn't think it was a good idea encouraging Buttercup, but at the same time she didn't want to say no. What could she say? The green Powerpuff was growing on her. And she had achieved it in two days. _'I guess I have changed.'_

"Hey, that's a great idea. It would be so much fun if we go as a big group," gushed Billy. Nobody had any idea what happened to him the day before as not only did he not have evidence on his face, but most of the bruises he had last night had faded as well. He could only assume that he had been given a potion this time and it was slow acting. His back still hurt if pressure was applied but that was it. His beautiful array of bruises was gone and he was sorely disappointed. His ass also hurt but then that was a different story.

"Yeah and then after the concert we can all troop to the party together," added Irwin getting excited as well.

Buttercup looked at him; confused. "What party?" she asked.

"The Rowdyruff boys are throwing a party at their place after the concert," informed Irwin. He broke out into a huge smile, "Everyone's invited."

Mandy grunted. "Those boys throw one heck of a wild party," she conceded.

Blossom shook her head. "It's not happening," she said. "We can go to the concert as a group but no Powerpuff would be caught in a Rowdyruff's domain unless having been taken there by force."

"But their parties are epic!" protested Junior getting into the conversation. "It's an event worth experiencing at least once. Besides they don't do anything evil at their parties. They just get really drunk."

Buttercup laughed, "Of course they get really drunk. What else do you expect?"

"All the same we're not going," stated Blossom with finality stabbing a grape in her salad.

"That's not fair Blossom. If we threw a party at our house they'll show up," whined Bubbles.

"No they won't because we wouldn't invite them," scowled Blossom. "What type of comment is that anyway?" she retorted crossly.

"I'm just saying Blossom that this school is different," explained Bubbles. "The Rowdyruff boys actually act like any other teen here, not like super villains. Maybe we can use this opportunity to get close to them…"

"WHAT?" yelled Blossom interrupting Bubbles.

"Yeah Bubbles, what the hell do you mean 'get close to them'?" asked Buttercup skeptically.

"I mean try to find out what makes them tick," said Bubbles blushing slightly at her sisters' scrutiny.

"I know what she means," said Mandy nodding slowly. "She's talking about you guys pulling the ol' 'keep your friends close but your enemies closer' rule."

"Ah, I see what you mean Bubbles. So you're saying we can go to the party and any other public shin-dig they throw to use it as an opportunity to collect some information on them," Blossom placed her hand under her chin. She contemplated Bubbles's idea.

Bubbles nodded, "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying." She breathed a sigh of relief now that she wasn't under scrutiny anymore.

"Fine Bubbles you made your point. After the concert we all head for the party," stated Blossom nodding.

"All right! Great!" They all cheered and pumped high fives. Well everyone cheered except Mandy, she doesn't do cheers.

"Ok so now on to more important business," said Buttercup reclaiming the attention of everyone. "Whose car are we using? We have 7 people so it has to be a fairly spacious car or at least one we can all squeeze into."

Mandy nodded. "We'll use my car. It's a Mustang convertible."

"Sweet!" yelled Buttercup. Then swiftly she added, "I call shot gun!"

Everyone groaned and Mandy rolled her eyes. _'Thank goodness I'm driving.'_

* * *

"Mind if we join you?"

Dexter looked up from his lunch and stared at the boys in front of him. _'Ugh, more Carnage fans…'_

Before Dexter got the chance to decline Otto spoke up. "Sure you can join us. I'm Otto by the way and this is Dexter."

Dexter frowned and looked at his plate of fries and pizza. He really didn't want to spend lunch with Carnage fans. He couldn't stand it. He could stand Otto but not anybody else.

"Thanks," Dexter heard the boy say as he sat. "I'm Jimmy Neutron, boy, uh, I mean teen genius. And these are my best friends Sheen Estevez, Ultra Lord Fanatic, and Carl Wheezer, Llama lover." Jimmy indicated his friends as they settled beside him.

Dexter looked at Jimmy. _'…Genius? He doesn't look like a genius. What type of genius dresses like he does anyway?' _

Jimmy was decked out in a Carnage black tee, a pair of baggy black jeans, with an earring in his right ear lobe, and a shaggy hair style that made him look like he just got out of bed. Dexter really doubted that this guy was that smart.

"You say you're a genius? What type of a genius are you?" asked Dexter.

"I'm a science geek," replied Jimmy easily. He smiled at Dexter, "I know you're one too and I know your best friend over here is a history whiz."

Dexter's curiosity was piqued. "How do you know that?" he asked.

"Simple, I researched on your respective backgrounds yesterday," said Jimmy chewing on a fry. "I wanted to find out who I could hang out with. I tend to get tired of just chilling with normal kids. I mean everyone desires intelligent conversation once in a while."

"Hey!" yelled Sheen in protest. "I heard that!"

"Smart move," commented Dexter smiling.

"I know. I am a genius after all," said Jimmy looking quite smug.

Dexter cocked his brow. "You don't look like a genius," he said eyeing Jimmy's attire.

Jimmy's smile grew. "Ha, I knew you were going to say something like that," he replied jovially. "I don't dig the lab coat look, only when I'm in the lab. Besides it's much more fun looking normal than looking like a dork. No offence."

Dexter's smile was strained. _'I really need to change my wardrobe.' _"None taken," he replied in an attempt to be gracious.

Sheen had been chowing while the geniuses had flapped their yaps. When he saw the lull in their conversation he decided to jump in. "So are you going to the concert tonight?" he asked Dexter.

Dexter nodded. "My friend over here tricked me into going," he feigned annoyance.

"Hello! I do have a name you know," complained Otto. That was the second time he was referred to as 'friend over here'.

"Does that mean you don't like Carnage?" asked Carl before they could answer Otto.

"No, I don't like them," stated Dexter simply.

Jimmy nodded. "Well, I can bet you will by the end of tonight," he smiled as he stuffed his face with more French fries.

"Hey you know what would be really fun?" piped up Otto. "If we all go together as a group!" he finished without waiting for an answer.

"Oh that would be awesome," cheered Sheen.

"Yeah that would be really cool," agreed Carl nodding as he quickly focused on the conversation again.

Jimmy looked at his friend thoughtfully. Carl had been staring at someone but Jimmy had noticed too late to figure out who. He dismissed the thought and gave Dexter a noncommittal grunt when he noticed he was being watched.

"Now all we need are girls!" screeched Sheen really getting into the spirit.

"Girls… What do you mean girls?" asked Dexter getting nervous. He sucked with the opposite sex. It was because of this defect that he was yet to ask Suzy out.

"I mean, we need to get chics to join our party. That way we don't look like a group of fags," he didn't notice the cringe that passed between three in the group. "A mixed group always kicks ass," smiled Sheen. He got an idea. "I know just who to ask."

Sheen rocketed from his seat before anyone got the chance to get a word in edgewise. They watched as he walked over to the table where Libby, Cindy, Suzy, and Tootie sat.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "I should have guessed he'd ask Libby," he muttered.

Dexter was nervous. He was sheet white. _'How can he just go over there and ask them to go with us? Is he insane?'_

Otto looked over at his friend. _'Man, he's really nervous. Well, it's not like he'll be alone with Suzy all night.'_ Otto looked up. Holy Crap! Sheen was walking the girls over here. All four of the girls were coming to join them at their table. Otto looked at Dexter again. He saw the horror in Dexter's eyes and watched him get up. _'Wait no he can't leave! This is his chance.'_

Otto grabbed Dexter's sleeve and pulled him back down. He leaned over and whispered in Dexter's ear, "Don't you even think about chickening out; this is your chance."

Dexter gulped. He knew this was his chance but he was scared out of his mind. _'What am I going to say? Maybe I won't have to say anything. Did Otto know his voice sounded really sexy when it was low? Did I just say Otto sounded sexy? I must be loosing it completely.'_

Sheen took his seat and Libby sat next to him. Next to her sat Cindy, next to her was Suzy, and next to her was Tootie.

Sheen smiled at Otto and Dexter. "This is Libby Fulfax and Cindy Vortex," he said introducing the two girls they didn't know. "They went to Retroville High with us and they agreed, along with Suzy and Tootie, to go with us to the concert. Isn't that sweet?"

Dexter managed a nod while Otto replied, "Yeah that's totally awesome."

Cindy looked over at Jimmy then Carl. "Nerdtron, Wheezer…" she said by way of greeting.

Jimmy nodded curtly not even looking at her. "Vortex, Libby…" he replied.

Dexter could feel the tension surrounding the two. _'It's a good thing Libby and Sheen are between them.'_

"Whose car would we use?" asked Tootie not appreciating being ignored. She had noticed a certain pink hat boy sat on the far end of the table. He was not part of their current throng but she knew if she spoke he'd know she was at least on the same table as he.

"We could use Jimmy's hover jeep," suggested Carl blushing. No one understood where the blush came from, he hadn't said or done anything embarrassing.

Jimmy scowled at Carl. He didn't want to use his car. And what in the world had caught his attention!! His face was almost completely red!

"You have a hover jeep?" asked Dexter momentarily forgetting his discomfort.

"Eh… yeah, it was something I built when I was eight," answered Dexter distractedly. He was still looking at Carl. "I modified it as we grew older. It's capable of intergalactic travel as well."

Dexter smiled, "Interesting, it would be nice if we could use it."

Jimmy nodded seeing scientific curiosity gleam in Dexter's eyes he forgot about Carl and focused on his new acquaintance. "Sure, I guess we could use it," he said. He was willing to use it if only for Dexter's sake.

"Awesome!" cheered Sheen again then he turned abruptly and yelled to the blond guy sitting on the far end of their table. "Hey do you and your friends want to join us for the concert tonight?"

The guy smiled at Sheen. "Sure, that would be really cool," he replied

"SHEEN," whined Jimmy, Libby, Carl, Cindy, Dexter, and Otto in unison. Suzy and Tootie simply giggled.

"What, I got a little carried away. I'm sorry," apologized Sheen not looking very apologetic.

The bald black boy that sat next to the blond guy smiled over at them. "It's ok if you don't want us to join you. We were going together anyway."

Jimmy felt bad. He shook his head and smiled over at the guy. "No it's ok. I don't mind three more people. Besides, a party of only three can get boring."

"But three is a crowd," mumbled Dexter still hoping that they would leave it as it was.

Carl gave Dexter a look and smiled over at the other guys too. "Yeah, why don't you guys slide on down and join us?"

The guy with the pink hat smiled in return, "Sure, why not?"

"Wait a minute, it's you!" exclaimed Jimmy suddenly. "Timmy Turner, remember me?"

Timmy blinked then recognition dawned as he looked from Jimmy to Cindy to Sheen and finally to Carl. "Of course I remember!" exclaimed Timmy heading over to sit opposite Jimmy. "We had crazy adventures together when we were eight. You didn't want me to ask Cindy out to the Friday the 13th dance!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. He would rather forget that but he still nodded, "Yeap, I can't believe I didn't realize it was you! They must be your friends," he finished indicating the black boy and the blond teen.

"Yeah I forgot, this is AJ, he's really smart too, and this is Chester, he's loads of fun." He turned to his friends, "AJ this was the genius dude I told you about, Jimmy Neutron."

AJ finally nodded as understanding dawned. He shook hands with Jimmy and settled down next to Timmy. Chester sat on his other side.

"No wonder you looked so familiar," stated Sheen getting into the conversation again. "You're small-headed Jimmy!"

Timmy, Jimmy, Cindy, and Libby all rolled their eyes. You'd think that by now Sheen would realize he just needs to call Timmy by his name.

Carl smiled sweetly at Timmy, "Nice to see you again Timmy."

"Hey Carl, glad you're not still calling me 'small-headed Jimmy'," said Timmy jokingly.

"That ship has sailed," answered Carl simply. His attention was once again curtailed somewhere else.

Soon they were telling everyone how Timmy and Jimmy met and the history surrounding them. Tootie listened intently and blushed whenever Timmy looked in her direction. She was slightly jealous that Timmy had actively pursued Cindy but had not cared for her. Fortunately, her jealousy was short lived when she saw Timmy didn't have that infatuation anymore. Dexter attempted to be polite and only listened when Jimmy occasionally lapsed into scientific details on what happened. In truth he was dying from all the company.

Eventually they broke up into conversational groups. Timmy, Sheen, Chester and AJ struck up a conversation on who was the greatest super hero. They were arguing between Ultra Lord, the Crimson Chin, and Crash Nebula. Libby, Cindy and Suzy were talking about what to wear and Tootie was listening intently to Timmy's conversation. Dexter was mumbling things to Otto who was mumbling right back and Carl was either eating or staring wistfully into space.

Jimmy decided to use his free time to make some observations and hypotheses on the tables occupants. He first focused on Carl. He knew Carl had been spacing out ever since they sat at the table and he wanted to find out why. He watched Carl for all of ten minutes and he saw how Carl's expression became whimsical as a certain person looked up from their table.

'_Interesting,' _thought Jimmy as he filed the information away. He then focused on Tootie who had the same whimsical look but was focused unwaveringly on Timmy. _'So, obviously she has the hots for him. Boring, no challenge whatsoever,' _he thought disappointedly.

His attention flickered to Libby and Cindy. Cindy was studiously avoiding his gaze and Libby was occasionally smiling flirtatiously at Sheen who would grin in return. _'Ok so Cindy still plans on playing hard-to-get no problem I can work with that, and Sheen and Libby look like they might finally do something… cool.' _

He turned to Suzy. She was listening avidly to Libby and Cindy drone on about feminine things and her body language didn't betray any outward thought. Jimmy frowned slightly, _'It seems she would prove to be my challenge, there must be something to her and I'd figure it out.' _

Changing his focus yet again, Jimmy observed Timmy and his friends. Timmy was avidly avoiding Tootie's gaze as much as she was avidly watching him and AJ was fidgeting with his fingers as he stole surreptitious glances at Chester. Chester was completely oblivious and was the only one getting excited as he conversed with Sheen. _'Hmm, seems to me I've stumbled upon a hidden crush, and a homosexual one at that…' _

Finally, he watched Dexter and Otto. Dexter was sending out vibes of discomfort from his every pore and occasionally he would look at Suzy as if to check if she had changed in the past five minutes. He would unconsciously calm down whenever Otto touched him, or smiled at him, or talked to him but that was it. Otto for his part was paying an inordinate amount of time making sure Dexter was comfortable. He watched Dexter like a hawk from the corner of his eye and would occasionally rub Dexter's hand in what Jimmy decided was an intimate manner. His smile was extremely warm when directed at Dexter and he leaned in too close whenever he wanted to speak. Jimmy shook his head and smiled to himself, _'This is going to be really interesting.'_


	10. The Concert

**_After forever I actually put up a new chapter that has been done for like two years now... it has been about 2 years since I updated hasn't it... damn I am the worst author there is. Good news is I have found new inspiration for the story bad news is most of it still isn't written so updates might not be as regular as you want/deserve it to be._**

_**Anyway without further ado... "The Concert"**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Concert**

Nigel Uno had never been so nervous in his life. _'I can't believe this! It's not a date Nigel, get a hold of yourself! You've been on many death defying missions and here you are about to piss your pants when all you have to do is knock on a bloody door! Where are your bloody balls, man?'_

Nigel rubbed his sweaty palms on the back of his jeans. He lifted his fist to Abigail's door but he couldn't bring it down for a knock. He sighed, turned and made his way to the vehicle hanger. _'You're a bloody pussy,'_ he thought self-depreciatingly.

Nigel grunted under his breath and leaned against his car. He never drove it but tonight he was making an exception. He took out his communicator and chose the chicken's way out.

"Numbuh Five, this is Numbuh One. Could you meet me at the hanger, we're going to be late for the concert. Numbuh One, over and out," Nigel cut off the signal.

'_I really am a pussy,'_ sighed Nigel as he stretched out on his car to relax while he awaited Abigail. He closed his eyes and began to think about tonight. _'I wonder how tonight is going to go. I hope I make some progress. I mean, even though we're just going as friends that doesn't mean I can't try to make her consider us as more than friends… right?'_

Nigel heard the door swoosh open. Slowly he opened his eyes and his breath was taken away.

Abigail was most definitely HOT! She was dressed in a navy blue strapless top with a faded blue jean jacket over it and short jeans shorts that were frayed at the end. Her hair was let loose and cascaded over her face covering one side of it. She had on big hoop earrings and enough silver chains and jewelry she could open her personal jewelry shop. She had on ankle length stiletto heeled boots and fishnet stockings on her feet and legs respectively.

When she was close enough Nigel could smell her perfume, _'Abigail wears perfume?'_, and he could see the makeup she had on. Her eyes were highlighted with blue eye-shadow, black eye liner, and dark mascara. It made her lashes look longer and fuller, and it made her eyes look large and bright. Her lips gleamed with lip gloss and Nigel was sure he was not going to survive the night without doing something stupid.

Nigel quickly looked away, _'Shit, nose bleed!'_

Abigail walked up to Nigel's car. She knew she had over done it. She had tried her best to look casual but she couldn't seem to help herself. No matter how many times she thought, 'it's only Nigel, no need to get worked up', she still managed to pick something nice. She knew she looked like she was going on a date but it couldn't be helped.

She watched Nigel, whose back was still turned away from her, for a couple of minutes. Her impatience grew. She wanted them to leave but, she also kind of wanted Nigel to look at her and maybe comment on her attire. It wouldn't hurt. She cleared her throat loudly to gain his attention.

Nigel turned to face her. How he managed not to gulp he would never know. He slid off his car hood and looked Abigail over once more. He looked at her eyes. "You look really great Abby," he croaked. His voice came out as husky and low. _'Is that my voice? Blimey, I sound about as horny as I feel!'_

Abigail smiled. Nigel sounded really good when his voice croaked like that. But of course she wasn't going to tell him that. "Thanks Nigel, you look pretty good yourself," she replied.

Nigel nodded and made to open the door for her when he stopped, "Oh yeah I forgot, you can do that yourself." He walked over to his door. He didn't want to do anything to ruin this night. When he gets her to agree to a date then he'd open as many doors for her as he pleased but for now, he'd let her do as she pleased.

Abigail nodded in return. She opened the passenger door as Nigel opened the door to the driver's seat. When they were both settled in Nigel turned the key in the ignition and revved up his car. He looked over at Abigail. "Let's get this show on the road," he smirked.

Soon they were racing down the streets towards the astrodome where the concert would be held.

* * *

HONK! HONK!

"Hey Powerpuffs, get your asses out here or we're going to be late!" yelled Mandy as she hit her car horn once more.

The front door to the Utonium residence opened and Buttercup walked out. She was decked in a leather jacket, matching leather skirt, green tank top that read "Green Bitch", and knee length leather boots with green and black stripped socks. Her face was made up to look rather dark and she sported skull earrings in her lobes.

"Hold your fucking horses already, we're coming," grumbled Buttercup as she hopped into the front seat not bothering to open the door.

"No swearing Buttercup," they heard Blossom yell from inside.

"Well, you look completely fuckable," commented Mandy ignoring Blossom's comment and trying to start a conversation for want of something better to do.

"Thanks, and you don't look half bad either," smiled Buttercup lecherously.

Mandy simply nodded and watched as the other two Powerpuffs exited their home. The girls were dressed the same way except for the different colors of their tank tops, shoes, and chosen jewelry. Bubbles's tank read, "Bubbly Chic," while Blossom's read, "Beauty and Brains Mix."

Once the other two girls were settled in the back Mandy swerved her car back unto the road in a completely illegal u-turn and sped towards the dome.

"Don't you think you're going a bit too fast?" asked Blossom her hair flying in the wind.

"Nope, besides we want to get there on time right?" replied Mandy not once letting up her speed.

"Whatever," conceded Blossom trying to tame her flying mane and skirt at the same time.

The trip was short and soon they were swarming into the dome with other teens. Buttercup turned to Mandy and yelled in her ear. "We need to get as close to the front as possible."

Mandy simply shrugged not really caring where they were as long as they were in.

Buttercup faced their throng of seven. "Come on, follow me," she yelled gesturing extravagantly.

They shoved and pushed their way till they were close to the barricades in the front. Buttercup looked up at the stage. She could barely contain her excitement. She turned to say something to Bubbles and Mandy when someone pushed her. "Hey, watch where you're going dickwad!" she whirled on the person.

The person, who turned out to be an equally foul tempered blonde called Helga, whirled and scowled in return, "Who the hell are you calling a dickwad?"

Buttercup blinked. _'Oh it's just her.'_ "Never mind, my bad, I didn't know it was you."

Helga blinked as well recognition dawning in her eyes. "Hey you're Buttercup, right?" she said.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" asked Buttercup looking suspicious.

"I always meant to talk to you in school but I never got the chance. I'm Helga," she said and instead of offering her hand she crossed her arms and smirked in what seemed to be a challenge.

Buttercup nodded and crossed her arms as well, "I know who you are. Why'd you want to talk to me?"

"Nothing really, just thought I'd try being friendly," she shrugged.

"Uh huh, so you wanted to be my friend?" asked Buttercup returning her smirk.

"Yeah, you could say something like that," answered Helga with a weird gleam in her eyes.

Buttercup cocked her brow, _'That's bloodlust in her eyes…' _Her smirk broke into a real grin, "Why the hell not, as long as you get along with Mandy then we're cool."

Helga finally noticed the other blonde that stood next to the green Powerpuff. She looked at Mandy's face and saw the barely restrained evil intent in her and smiled as well. "I think I can handle that," she said still looking at Mandy. "This is Phoebe by the way," she indicated the Asian girl by her side.

"Hey," said Buttercup turning back to the stage. She didn't have much interest in the Asian anyway. She had the crazy blonde on her side and that's all she needed. _'I wonder if I'd bump into anyone else I know,'_ she thought as she waited for the show to start.

* * *

Dexter was still trying to understand how he had been conned into going to this concert as he scowled at the ground. He stood between Jimmy and Otto and they were really close to the stage. It was five minutes till go time and Dexter was contemplating his escape.

As he had just made up his mind on the best escape route, a loud clap of thunder sounded and silence fell in the entire dome. Dexter was confused. _'Was that real? What's going on?'_

A screen of smoke filtered unto the stage as instruments rose from the stage floor. Shadows could be seen slithering and slinking through the artificial fog but no one could really make out who they were. Lightening struck causing the crowd to look up. From the ceiling, the band slowly descended like vampires, floating effortlessly to the stage.

Once they were positioned at their respective instruments, nothing happened for what seemed like fifteen minutes but was probably no longer than five. Everyone in the dome held their breath as they waited for the opening number. Suddenly the lead opened his eyes and another clap of thunder reverberated through the dome. Some people jumped.

"Are you ready for carnage and destruction?" he asked in a voice that could only be described as alien. It was silken. It sounded impossibly smooth like he wasn't speaking but pouring out honey and nectar. It rolled over his tongue, sounding deep and enchanting.

The crowd fell into a deep hush at the sound. Suddenly a loud roar could be heard as the crowd violently cheered.

The guy on stage smiled and tossed his midnight black hair over his shoulders. Slowly he began to sing. He sounded like a snake charmer. He sang like he was making love to the song. The base guitar came in adding a pulsing beat to his words, then the drums amped up the speed, and then the guitar and the guy with the turn table added their enchanting mix to the fray. Soon the music was flowing through the whole dome and everyone was vibrating with the tune.

Dexter didn't know when he too started to move but he felt like he was being controlled by the song. _'How could I have hated them? They are so awesome!'_

Jimmy leaned over to Dexter's ear and panted, "I told you you'd love them by the end of tonight."

Dexter grunted. He couldn't reply, he simply moved. He twisted and turned with the music. He saw Libby grind into Sheen and watched as Cindy suddenly grabbed Jimmy to do the same. Tootie was dancing with Timmy and Dexter wondered if Timmy knew what he was doing or was just simply moving with the music, beyond control like he was.

Dexter felt a desire to grind as well. He saw Suzy. She was moving like a snake. Dexter wanted to go up to her but he couldn't bring his legs to move that far. He turned and latched on to the person closest to him.

Otto gasped when he felt Dexter grab him. He felt more than saw Dexter move close to him till his breath was in Otto's face. Otto blushed furiously when Dexter suddenly rolled his hips into Otto's. "D-d-exter …? What are you doing?" he stammered.

"Nothing, I'm just dancing Otto," he breathed into Otto's ear, pulling Otto flush against him as he continued to move.

Dexter's hands clutched desperately to Otto's shoulders and he panted with each movement as he danced. He kept rotating his hips in order to alternate the movement of his grind.

Otto moaned as his hands settled on Dexter's hips, _'Oh man, something's wrong. Something is very wrong. I like this too much; way too much. I need to get Dexter off me.'_ Just as Otto completed the thought, the song was suddenly over and it was like a spell was broken, Dexter pulled his head back. Otto managed not to whimper at the loss. Dexter blinked and stared at Otto's blushing face.

Realization dawned and Dexter slowly peeled himself completely off Otto. He looked down at his feet, obviously red despite the cover of darkness. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me," he apologized under his breath still breathing deeply from exertion.

Otto smiled and tapped Dexter lightly on the shoulder. He wanted to play it off as no big, "Its ok, I understand. The next song is about to start."

Just like Otto said the next song poured through the speakers and everyone began to move again. This song was less intoxicating and Dexter found he could resist the urge to dance. He looked at Otto who was moving next to him.

Dexter knew Otto had lied when he said it was ok. He just didn't know why. Dexter stood pondering through the second song but eventually he got back into the spirit. Neither of them noticed the lopsided grin on Jimmy's face as he turned back to dance with Cindy.

The concert went on for hours and thankfully nothing weird happened again. Dexter even danced with Suzy at some point but he wasn't sure he would remember it come tomorrow.


End file.
